The Beginnings Of Chaos
by Demonic Reiki
Summary: What fun shall be had when the adventures of Inu-Yasha are abruptly interrupted by two foreigners?
1. Out of the Ordinary

_**If You Fuck Something Up…**_

_**Give it Your All!!!**_

Demonic Reiki &

Murasaki Hikari

* * *

A/N: Okay, we're forced to say this but we'll only say it once. We do not own the Inu-Yasha series (-sob-) but we do own our personally inserted characters!

* * *

_**Volume I: The Beginnings Of Chaos**_

_Inu-Yasha

* * *

_

**SCROLL ONE:**

_Out Of The Ordinary_

* * *

"When is she going to be here!" Inu-Yasha cursed, retracing the dirt ring he created while circling the Bone Eaters Well.

"I'm surprised his feet don't wear out," Miroku stated, watching with mild interest as the hanyou stalked about the dry well. He, Shippo, Sango and Kirara were all occupying the picnic blanket Kagome had left behind. Miroku sighed, and breaking away his gaze his eyes found a more pleasing sight. "Sango!" he beamed, fingers twitching. She didn't reply though, and he noticed that she was ignoring Kirara's mews for continued petting. "Sango? What's wrong?"

His note of concern had her glance at him, shift, and think a moment before she spoke her mind. "Does he... Still wish to become full demon?"

Miroku bit his lip a moment, and forced a smile while watching their hanyou companion once more. "That would be the probable assumption..." he concurred, brightening the issue with "I believe it all depends though."

"Depends on what?" Shippo asked innocently, finished with the last lollipop Kagome had left for him in her bike basket. "He seems pretty hell bent to me."

"That's it!" Inu-Yasha barked, mounting the well. "I'm going to get her!"

"It depends on whether or not he's found contentment with another," Miroku replied. This was common knowledge, but they all agreed to it anyway. Until, of course, there was a sudden scream.

"Well, there's his bonding charm shining right through," Sango commented dryly.

"Well, at least she's finally here!" Miroku chirped, heading down with Sango as Shippo ran ahead. Approaching the well, they could hear a conversation in familiar tones taking shape.

"... - me a heart attack!"

"Hey! YOU'RE the one who was late!"

"LATE?! I was NOT late! I told you I'd be back when I was done with my exams!"

"And you're LATE! I can't believe you'd worry yourself over that sort of thing anyway! For two whole days! You're better off without them!"

"It's not like I can avoid this!" Kagome protested. "And besides, it's my grades and GPA which I REALLY worry about!"

Inu-Yasha was silent for all but a moment before bursting out with "and just what the hell are THOSE suppose to be!!!"

"Kagome!" Shippo cried down happily, perched on the lip of the well.

"Oh! Hi Shippo!" Kagome greeted as bubbly as could be. Inu-Yasha scoffed and jumped out, somewhat disgusted by her mood swing. "Hey! You could have given me a lift you know!" Kagome accused.

"I know," he sneered, rounding on the well and smirking over the edge. "Why should I be at YOUR beck and call though! Go ahead and CLIMB for all I care!"

They didn't say anything, but the ones who previously occupied the picnic blanket all sighed with the coming of the inevitable.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled sharply, making him flinch. "SIT BOY!!"

The subjugation beads around the hanyou's neck suddenly glowed neon purple, and with a strangled cry he was sent plummeting to the bottom.

Kagome, in a cruel streak, continued to say 'sit' with every step she took out of the well, and didn't stop until she said 'thank you' to Sango and Miroku for helping her out. Shippo wanted to help too, and tried to take her backpack for her. Considering the size of that thing though, it was no real shock that he dropped it.

"OW!" Inuyasha yelled from below, receiving the blow. "What the hell!"

Shippo, the only one able to hear it with his sensitive hearing and with Inu-Yasha's nose two feet into the future, chuckled a little before jumping into Kagome's arms and hugging her hello.

"It's great to see you too!" she laughed, hugging him back. She then glanced at the well, and the smile she had faded as she fingered the almost completed Shikon Jewel around her neck, where it was used to being worried between her thumb and a finger or two; especially after that morning's test. Her finger caught in the groove, and she sighed, remembering. There were about four shards left…

"Don't worry, things will work themselves out," Sango reassured as she placed a warm hand on Kagome's shoulder, understanding what was probably running through the girl's mind.

Kagome nodded and thanked her, not forgetting that just beyond the facial expression Sango must be hurting as well, since one of those missing shards belonged to Kohaku… It was a sad thing to receive hope from someone without faith.

"Hey, _drop _something?" Inu-Yasha asked sarcastically, coming out of the well. He let go of the backpack, which fell with a thud onto the ground, meaning only one thing; text books galore. He looked for a moment for Shippo, cracking his knuckles, but stopped when he saw the naughty little fox demon sitting securely in Kagome's arms, sticking out his tongue.

"Don't you even think about it," Kagome warned her hanyou companion, not seeing the kit's face-making. Inu-Yasha looked away and scoffed, then looked back. Kagome realized that he wasn't looking at her, or even Shippo, but at the Shikon Jewel around her neck.

"So, Inu-Yasha, do you plan to go through with it, when we're done that is?" Miroku asked sternly.

"Of course I do!" he replied, looking away from the Jewel. "Come on. Lets look around that last castle Naraku was in. We may be able to find something."

He took off and the rest followed. When they were a good distance from the well a light shone in the base of it.

_"Gee, I guess it really __**does**__ work!"_

_"No shit! Come on, help me climb this vine! I just __have__ to find my __**Sesshy**__!"_

**(off in some random distance)**

Lord Sesshomaru froze in his tracks with a sudden shiver.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you sick?" Rin asked innocently from atop the demon Ah-Un, the two-headed dragon steed. Having come to a stop, and seeming to not be going anywhere anytime soon while their lord simply stood in place, she slipped down and took off his muzzles so as to allow him to eat at the spring daisies of the hilltop.

"Of course he's not, you stupid brat!" Jaken cried at her as she worked, oblivious to the lord youki's sudden discomfort. "He's Lord Sesshomaru! The greatest of the dog demons left alive! How could he fall under some puny mortal symptom !"

There was silence in the place of Sesshomaru's usual command for Jaken to silence himself. At _this_ the lesser demon became more in tune with the situation at hand.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, do you... _sense_ something?" Jaken asked, fingering the Staff of Two Heads as he was unsure and unnerved by his master's slight change of character.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder to the west, towards the Bone Eaters Well. "Something…" he began, his voice a tad cracked before he could reel it back under his control, "is very wrong."

**(back to the group)**

"**Now** what, Inu-Yasha?!" Kagome cried, doing a 180 on her bike, Shippo clinging for dear life to the backpack strapped down over the back wheel. Kirara turned about in the air as well while Sango and Miroku watched the hanyou. He was actually leaping _back_ the way they had come.

"I sense something! It's near the well!"

Finding it reason enough, they all followed. Maybe it was a container of Ramen? As they made their way through the woods, Inu-Yasha already having broken through, they were all quite shocked to hear him scream. And, not the manly one...

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome cried, biking harder through the brush and trees.

"What is this terrible aura I suddenly feel?!" Miroku gasped, gripping the japa mala beads, or prayer beads, around his cursed hand as Kirara dipped into the woods; prepared for the element of surprise upon entering the clearing ahead. As they all broke past the last row of trees they stopped, absolutely stunned.

"DOGGIE EARS!!"

This was DEFINITELY not Ramen...

"G-get away!" Inu-Yasha cried, shakily struggling to get out of the grasps of two teenage girls. He was promptly pinned onto his stomach, and one offender, the shortest of the lot with long brown hair and green-gray eyes, was groping one of his ears. The other was slightly taller than Kagome, and she was the one sitting on Inu-Yasha so that he would stay put while fondling his other ear with a silly grin. She had brown hair with strawberry-blond highlights when in the sun and hazel eyes. They were very average looking. Well, save for their clothes… They had something like Kagome's school uniform, but neither had an under shirt, so the dip of the collar showed cleavage, and the shorter was wearing strange, strapped black boots that went up to just beneath her knees while the taller had on heavy-duty sandals which wrapped securely over her otherwise naked feet.

"What demons are these?!" Miroku asked in a low pitched voice, shaking himself off. It definitely wasn't a demon's aura, but it still made his hair stand on end.

"I do not know," Sango informed. "I don't even think that they **are** demons, their appearances are too far fetched for even a fox! But… to have the ability to so disable Inu-Yasha, and to even attack him in the first place… then they must mean trouble, right?"

They were both shocked when Kagome walked up to the strangers.

"Kagome! Be careful!" Shippo called faintly after her from Miroku's shoulder, his tiny form simply vibrating with fear.

"Relax, they're just foreign exchange students!" Kagome reassured, and when she approached the girls stood. They greeted one another, the true brunet calling herself Hikari, and the taller was Reiki.

"Nice to meet you!" Kagome smiled, accepting the odd nicknames and ignoring the tormented and recently molested Inu-Yasha as he lay on the ground; twitching. "I'm Kago… Wait, how did you two get through the well!"

"An excellent question!" Reiki announced, looking to Hikari, and the shorter girl, after giving her friend a blank 'are you joking?' stare rolled her eyes, placed an arrogant hand on her hip and sighed.

"We're Americans," she explained, a hint of soprano in her voice on the middle vowels of her words; her special accent.

No one got it.

"That means we go where we want," Reiki filled in, her own tone a tad deeper for a girl of her age, making her sound more mature.

"Great, now we have these '_Americans'_ demons to deal with!" Inu-Yasha growled, finally having regained some composure and standing protectively between them and Kagome. He drew his sword, and gave the foreigners a threatening stare.

Hikari and Reiki found this to be very cute.

"Inu-Yasha! Put that away!" Kagome ordered, stomping from behind him to stand to his side so as to semi-face him. "They ARE humans! They're not evil!"

He humphed and sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Yeah," Hikari supported the statement, drawing right up against him. Inu-Yasha, his right arm still crossed and hand resting on the hilt, was bewildered and froze. "We're just naughty…" Kagome blanched as the new girl she had just defended moved in to kiss him, finger already poised under his chin. But, said new girl abruptly flinched, and grabbing him by the ears she yanked his head down so as to peer anxiously over his simple white hair.

In a dramatic, slow-motion sense, Inu-Yasha's hair curtained down to reveal a most majestic Sesshomaru. He had just appeared from the woods, coming to seek and destroy that which threatened him. His icy gaze, while it immobilized the hearts of others, made Hikari's leap for sheer joy.

"HEY!" was pretty much all Inu-Yasha got out, shifting uncomfortably in his bent-double position as he stared at her boots. "Stop tha-!

"OUTTA MY WAY, BITCH!!" Hikari cried, and playing leapfrog she sent him flying to his face for the third time that day and trampled over his back and plowed him into the earth with her heeled boots; gaining momentum. "SESSHY!!"

"Sesshomaru? What's **he** doing here?" Sango asked, preparing to draw her boomerang. That was unneeded though, for whilst saying his name (let alone the rest of her sentence) or even before Sesshomaru himself could react beyond a blink for this sudden attack from a filthy _human_, Hikari launched herself into him (armor neglected) and they flew back nearly sixteen feet into the woods together.

"Oh BABY! Come to MAMA!" Hikari beaconed to him, ripping quite effectively at his elaborate haori as the leather straps of his armor were already dealt with...

"Master Jaken, what should we do?!" Rin cried when their master suddenly came flying back to them with a new friend attached, nearly dancing in her seat on Ah-Un.

"I-I… Ah…! F-Fight her Lord Sesshomaru! **Beat** her!" Jaken yelled, swinging his staff enthusiastically. He was befuddled when he witnessed his lord still struggling with the female mortal half his size. "My Lord, w-what powers does she have? My Lord!"

**(back to the clearing)**

_"A-HA-HA-HA!! You're mine __**now**__!"_ came Hikari's distance-muffled voice.

_"Get this thing off of me!!"_ Sesshomaru cried, finally breaking. The Inu-Yasha party stared, completely dumbstruck, at where the voices came from.

"She's happy," Reiki commented, kneeling down in front of the fallen half breed, who seemed to still find some value in contemplating the grass up his nose and the grit in his teeth. Maybe he was still wondering how the hell those heel marks got implanted down his spine, since the notion of being trampled was just silly. Surely there was another, _logical_ reason he had thought of warm soft lips before meeting cold course dirt.

He grumbled to himself, and with a smile Reiki grabbed a handful of his long hair, lifted his even more surprised face, and began to wipe it clean with a handkerchief.

"Get away from me!" He yelled, jumping up. He wiped his own face, spat and snorted and spat some more, readjusted his back, and paused when he saw that she looked ready to cry. "Hey, wh-… Kagome! What's wrong with her!"

"Are you **that** dense that you can't even tell how a girl is **feeling**!" Reiki suddenly erupted, the very idea of tears evaporating amid her anger. Inu-Yasha flinched and ducked behind Kagome, who feigned a smile and tried to wave the issue off, wanting to listen further to what was happening about forty feet off. So far the score was Hikari one, Sesshomaru zero. It was fascinating.

"My Lord, what ails your abilities?!_" _Jaken cried out desperately, jumping up and down with nervousness. A large white fabric suddenly landed on him, and he proceeded digging himself out with this staff.

Our innocent Rin, wearing Sesshomaru's blue and yellow obi over her hair cutely, asked, "Master Jaken, is this how babies are made?"

_"How should __**I**__ know, you insolent brat!_" Jaken demanded, still burrowing out of the sea of fabric._ "Oh, my Lord Sesshomaru! Please _**kill-her-off!" **At those last words, he propped the cloth up with his staff as though it were a tent pole, and like a white flag trade-marked with hexagons it fluttered slightly in the breeze. A stunned to silence Jaken was left to gap at his nearly naked lord as their 'sign of defeat' wagged in the gusts.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin addressed the snarling demon as her legs kicked the air rhythmically from atop Ah-Un, her worry now melted since Sesshomaru certainly would have dispatched anything life threatening by now, "I think you'll get even more sick if you don't put more clothes on…"

The demon snarled even louder, making Hikari giggle giddily. "Get these hormones away!"

**(End of chapter!)**

A/N: Hey! Reiki and Hikari here! We're wondering how you like our fanfic so far!

Reiki: "I'm still nervous… Hikari, you think they'll like it? I mean, it _is_ kind of written for us, and- … … Ah…"

Hikari stares eerily at the computer screen, rereading the chapter.

Hikari: "Ge-he-he-he!! … _I_ like it! We're letting me keep him, right?"

Reiki: "Umm…"

Hikari: "Well, he's **mine** anyhow!"

Reiki: "… And we work that into the plot… HOW?"

Hikari: "It will be a natural process, I'm sure. Hehehehe… Sexy-Sessy-kun (sigh). … Keep writing! I wanna know what happens next! And why aren't MY clothes flying around?"

Reiki: "… Well, o'one-who-is-reading-this-very-line-at-this-moment, please tell us how you think it's going-"

Hikari (interrupts): "Or else!!"

Reiki hits Hikari upside the head for her interruption (will live to regret it later).

Reiki (continued): "… how it's going by hitting the 'GO' button right there in the lower left corner and writing your opinions and submitting them! Just because I myself had some trouble a while ago: those with screen names may choose to be logged in (and record reviews written, or add stories or authors on favorite/alerts), or you can submit a review anonymously (which I haven't done so you're figuring those little details out on your own!) Oh, and no flames, please! Thank you and continue reading, because there's a lot more to come!!"


	2. The Idea!

**SCROLL TWO:**

_The **Idea**_

* * *

"What are you looking for?" Shippo asked, watching Kagome completely unpack her bag and scrounge every inch of it. They had settled for the night, and she was using the light of the nearby campfire to rifle though her things. 

"Rrrr! I can't find one of my text books!" she complained, glancing at the five she still had stacked to one side before giving up and plopping down on her rump in defeat. Her eyes surrendered to the fire, which licked the wood and glimmered merrily at her with winking flames. It was very annoying at the moment, a good thing to glower at...

"It might have fallen out when we turned around again for the well earlier today…" Shippo suggested, recalling his near death experience. Well, at least as near death as he wanted to get.

"Great, knowing my luck some demon already ran off with it… And I can't go back after we just spent all day going for Naraku's castle again! With _them_ tagging along no less…" Kagome grumbled, looking behind her.

Well out of reach of the firelight, Reiki was busy trying to console a frantically sobbing Hikari. Her catch had gotten away. _"At least he had to transform to escape! __**That **__says something, right?"_ Reiki asked, and Hikari nodded, commenting on needing more practice.

"I don't trust them…" Inu-Yasha scoffed over the blazing fire, Tetsusaiga now sheathed and in hand 24/7. The fur of his ears was still bent askew from his being molested earlier, and he wasn't going to be caught off guard again.

"Well, they _are_ pretty otherworldly," Kagome agreed, still staring at them. _"Even for being from my world they're odd, and that's saying something if they're staying here, in this time."_ She stared at them suspiciously, more vague thoughts coming to mind. The more she saw them, the more she saw flashbacks at school with them there. It made sense that they hailed from the same school, since their uniforms were the same, but to have the thought of having seen them watching her as they ate, or seeing the green hem of a skirt dart back around the corner as she turned around while walking home... It was all so... weird. And now, they were here, and that was worse than weird. It was foreboding.

They had changed their clothes since they first arrived. Once upon a time they looked like students, now they looked... peculiar. Hikari, the most peculiar, was dressed all in black, as in black tee-shirt under a black partially zipped hooded sweater... The only things that weren't really black were some silver chains on her black denim pants, which seemed to serve no particular purpose other than to tug at her pants and threaten announcement to the world what kind of underwear she wore. One thing that stayed the same was that she still had her boots, which suited the outfit perfectly. Reiki on the other hand was wearing tan cargo capri's (pockets EVERYWHERE) which shaped nicely to her yet retained their looseness, and a light blue t-shirt which looked a size too big. She also wore a cute black backpack now, which held their change of clothes. _"Were they just getting out of school when they came here?"_ Kagome wondered to herself before addressing Inu-Yasha yet again. "They're human nonetheless, so don't hurt them."

He scoffed and walked away to leap into a dead tree.

"He's like a coconut…"

Everyone looked around to see Reiki approach and take a seat at the fire, shivering with outstretched hands.

"Who?" Sango asked.

"What's a co-co-nut?" Miroku followed up.

"I'm talking about Inu-Yasha. And a coconut's a tropical… nut I think? … Maybe it's a fruit? … Anyway, it's ugly and course on the outside, but when you finally crack the sucker open, you see that there's some tenderness… Hehehe, then you usually eat it, but that's another story."

"Oh, nice," Hikari giggled, wiggling her eyebrows. "Now that you put it that way, coconut sounds good! Anyway, I have to make a new plan for Sexy-Sessy-kun! I was thinking of finding and then tackling him, but since I already tried that I decided to come here for inspiration!"

Everyone was silent…

"… Hmm... _Not what I was hoping for_... ... Reiki! Any ideas?" Hikari nearly pleaded, receiving a shivering shrug. "You SUCK!" the shorter one accused, and with a humph she plopped down and stared crossly into the fire, and to everyone's amazement the flames looked to shiver and shy away under her glare.

After about a minute of extreme concentration, Hikari's eyes widened and she turned a crazed stare at Inu-Yasha.

Said half-demon flinched when he saw Hikari stare at him with those misty-green eyes of a half-starved and rabid fan-girl. The inhuman gaze freaked him out so much that he fell out of the tree and quickly sat (hid) behind Kagome before he did something in front of the rest of the group that he would later regret; such as flee.

"I'VE **GOT** IT!!!" Hikari suddenly yelled and leaped over to Kagome.

Inu-Yasha, seeing this, booked it over to Miroku and peered over his shoulder sheepishly; just to keep a protective eye on Kagome, of course…

"You _are_ truly pathetic…" Miroku sighed while closing his eyes and nonchalantly moving his left hand towards Sango. He made contact with her rump and sighed as he began to rub it.

Flinching with a fierce blush, the demon slayer allowed her anger to overrule yet again and swung her boomerang for the back of Miroku's head. He and Inu-Yasha were sufficiently planted in no time flat like a couple of ostriches.

_"It was worth it,"_ Miroku muttered, barely audible with his head in the dirt.

"Kagome!" Hikari suddenly cried, coming to a screeching kneel in front of the startled teenager. "You have to tell me where you got Inu-Yasha's subjugation collar!"

"IT'S NOT A COLLAR!" Inu-Yasha yelled through the earth, working himself out.

_"It would be cute with a name tag though…" _Reiki mentioned in the background,_ "An address too now that I think about it… Ooh, a __**homing**__ collar!"_ This got the half-breed bitching, once his head popped out that is, but that's just to be expected.

"Umm… Why would you like to know?" Kagome asked, completely ignoring Inu-Yasha's outburst.

Hikari smirked evilly. "You'll find out soon enough…"

**(Some few hundred miles off, Sesshomaru suddenly became paralyzed with fear and stayed like that for two minutes.)**

"It's to catch her Sexy-Sessy-kun," Reiki said dispassionately, absentmindedly handing Shippo a huge bag of candy from her backpack as she rummaged deeper. She gave up and looked at Miroku. "You fishing for worms or something there monkie-boy?"

Everyone stared at Hikari as if she were crazy for having ever come up with such a desire.

"I got it from Kaede, she put it on," Kagome responded, completely oblivious to the fact that everyone was telling her 'no' silently with shakes of the head and waves of the hand.

"THANK YOU! I OWE YOU ONE!" And without further ado, she took off running for Edo to go find Kaede and demand for one of those really awesome dog collars.

"She could have saved herself some time if she didn't start a few books into the series..." Reiki sighed, watching the bushes settle where her friend made her eager exit. Everyone ignored her. Or at least tried to. It was rather hard to not guess what she meant by the 'series'. "I wonder what color she'll pick… And what her command would be. Maybe something like-"

Kagome, getting the gist of their personalities, cupped the sides of her head and screamed, "Virgin ears, VIRGIN EARS !" Her plan to change the subject not only worked, but rather backfired.

"Hah!" Inu-Yasha scoffed, jumping in front of the fire so she was on the other side, almost as though he were subconsciously using it as a shield, "if you're a Virgin then I'm a **Saint**!!"

This, for good or bad, captured the attentions of everyone, and even allowing Miroku to finally yank his head from it's earthly prison.

(Reiki: "Obvious difference in definitions there…"

Hikari: "... Oh, like a holy virgin? ... THIS ought to be good.")

"**Inu-Yasha…!**" Kagome growled, the fire's flames reflecting in her eyes.

"Kagome," Miroku began in a therapeutic/sympathetic voice, standing behind her (way behind her), "please find it within your heart to see Inu-Yasha's predicament before you go and…"

Kagome just went on to say, "**Sit sit sit sit sit sit SIT BOY!!!**"

Now, the lovely half-gone moon over the woods illuminated the tree tops, making it perfect to see them shake with the power of the command, and Inu-Yasha's shriek from having a face-plant (fifth one of that day) into the fiery coals just topped it off beautifully.

* * *

**(End of short chapter!)**

Reiki: "..."

Hikari: "..."

Reiki: "..."

Hikari looks at Reiki expectantly

Reiki: "..."

Hikari: "A-_hem_?"

Reiki: "Hm?"

Hikari: "Say something!"

Reiki: "... Why?"

Hikari: "Just do it. There's got to be more to this ending,"

Reiki: "Oh... Really?"

Hikari: "Yes."

Reiki: "How do you know?"

Hikari points at you. ... Yes, _you_, the one reading. "See that? They're waiting for more!"

Reiki looks at you. "..."

Hikari: "..."

Reiki: "A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!"

Hikari quirks eyebrow.

Reiki: "I can't believe they're still reading this!"

Hikari rolls eyes. "Give me that laptop."

Reiki: "No."

Hikari: "... yes?"

Reiki: "No."

Hikari: "NOW!"

Reiki opens mouth.

Hikari hits Reiki for expected stupidity.

Reiki: "OUCH! That hurts! You're so mean, no wonder no one likes you in the fic!"

Hikari knocks Reiki out cold with her laptop before Reiki could say it was a joke, and continues writing this.

Hikari: "Stupid Reiki, she has no _idea_ what she's saying! … You all like my character in this, right? … Well, I don't care! I'm staying and stealing Sesshy away from all of you fans! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! … … Reiki, wake up, I dunno how to continue this…"

Hikari looks at you, and frowns. "... You're still reading this?"


	3. The Wolf's Entrance

**SCROLL THREE:**

_The Wolf's Entrance_

* * *

"BRETHREN!!" Koga howled. He stood before his newly-formed clan, his powerful voice echoing off the towering rock walls of their water cave. "The time has come! Today, we take Kagome _and_ her Shikon Jewel as our own! We must, before that stupid mutt makes a wish on it! Once we do so, our pack will be unstoppable, and we will avenge our fallen kin by slaughtering the demon Naraku!"

The entire area shook with their battle-ready howls. They were almost loud enough to be heard through the winding valleys, but alas, the Inu-Yasha party was left to enjoy their early morning in peace.

Well, for the most part at least...

"WHERE **IS** SHE!"

"Who?" Sango asked the frantically searching Inu-Yasha, who was sniffing the grass blades which dripped morning dew. Apparently, the water diluted the already weak scent he was looking for.

"ARGGGHH! Kagome, where are you!"

Reiki turned over in her sleeping bag, and with a yawn said, "she went with Hikari." Hikari had returned way early that morning, having gotten herself lost at night, and _requested _that Kagome escort her to the village.

"WHAT! Where did they go!" He was off with the point of a finger. As he jumped over the woods, Hikari and Kagome walked out.

"Reiki!" Hikari yelled happily, diving into her friend with open arms and sending her flying out of the sleeping bag to go tumbling in the cold wet grass. Hikari, landing on top, continued enthusiastically, "I figured it out!" With that she stood and began to drag her shivering friend off. "Come over here and listen to my diabolical plan! IT'S PERFECT!!"

"They're kinda weird," Shippo commented as they disappeared, Reiki doing a coal dance on the across the ground and rubbing her arms vigorously.

"Hey now, Shippo, don't be ru-… Um, where did you get all that bubble gum?" Kagome inquired, taken aback.

"Reiki gave it to me!" he announced with a very pink and gooey grin. "This stuff lasts forever! WAY better than those sweet brown bricks _you_ bring."

"WHAT!" Kagome demanded, insulted. Here she had been indulging this little fox demon for months, and now after just one day - _one day! _- he favored Reiki! Then again, he WAS a fox, so maybe he was tricking her into bringing better things? Well, two could play at that game. "Humph! Fine then, I won't bring you anything else!"

"TIME TO EAT !" Reiki called out to everyone.

"Huh?" Kagome gasped as a large red and white blur darted past her from the woods. She was so shocked that her hair suddenly became messy. That was HER line! Following everyone else, she saw that Inu-Yasha had returned immediately and was seated for the meal.

"Hey, have any of those face-less octopus?" Shippo asked eagerly, sitting on the picnic blanket (stolen from Kagome's bike, which also had his gigantic wad of gum stuck to it for later. It kinda matched, in a very overgrowth looking way...)

"Yep! Just because I know you love them! Also, Inu-Yasha, I brought eighteen ramen and two thermos' of already heated water, and sorry to say Sango and Miroku, but I have no idea what you like so I packed a bit of everything and some sake and rice balls!"

"Reiki, let's eat already!" Hikari whined, fork at the ready (oh so American). "I told you I wanted to talk about this over a meal, but you didn't have to invite everyone ELSE!"

"Alright!!" Inu-Yasha yelled, clapping and rubbing his clawed hands, "Lets eat then! Hey Reiki, get that ramen ready, will ya?!"

"… What?" she growled. All there was to do was pour the water…

"Careful there," Hikari warned. "Reiki's mean in her own little ways..."

Ignoring the warning, he continued to explain his instructions. "You know, get me my food! What are ya, deaf? … Hey, why are you packing it up?! Hey, STOP THAT!"

"You can't have any," Reiki huffed, stuffing away the last thing of ramen. Very weird that eighteen ramen could fit in that little backpack... "You can watch us eat instead."

"But…!!" When he realized that he was on the verge of sucking up he crossed his arms, turned away, and scoffed. "Fine then, I don't _need_ that noodle junk!"

Hikari and Reiki chuckled knowingly, and three hours later, they still found it funny...

"Wow, that was great!" Sango sighed as they continued to walk for Naraku's last castle, remembering the food.

"Yes," Miroku agreed, "I believe my appetite will be sedated for hours _yet_!"

"Come on, Reiki!! Please, just ONE BITE!!" Inu-Yasha howled, scampering after them. Reiki had added water to some of the ramen containers, and, for him, the aroma was murderous.

"I have ramen too, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome smiled, whipping some out like a show hostess.

"… REIKI!!!" he cried, chasing after her with arms flung wide open.

"Inu-Yasha you're such a _bastard_!!" Kagome yelled, and she chucked it at his head. Turned out she only had a container of ramen, and Inu-Yasha got clobbered with the rock inside of it.

That night spent with Reiki and Hikari was certainly one of the most interesting they had ever had. One of the most interesting things (after the girls finally fell asleep at 2 am, allowing the rest to do so) was that Inu-Yasha's stomach roared all night long, demanding food. It was especially for Kagome though, because she was planning the unthinkable (for her that is). She was planning the assassination of Reiki… Well, after a long while she was dreaming this, since _no one_ in their right of mind would be up at that **ungodly** hour of the morning… …

"So, what color is it?" Reiki asked with interest, recalling her friend's visit to the village. The sun wasn't even _tinting_ the sky, so she needed their flashlight to be able to see, having run out of that day's portion of fire-fuel.

Hikari smiled evilly and slowly pulled out the collar she was going to place on Sesshomaru. "Isn't it pretty??" she asked excitedly as she stroked the blood-red beads and fangs of the collar.

"What's the command going to be?" Reiki questioned. Kagome, still asleep, covered her ears whereas Miroku's seemed to grow.

Hikari tapped a finger against her chin as she thought about it. "I'll probably have to do something to the equivalent of 'heel boy.' Do you have any ideas?"

"I thought that you would have done something like 'come' but 'heel' is good too," Reiki replied, turning off the flashlight and thinking. "Yes, 'heel'. Nice and demeaning... Hey, don't you think we're… uh, _missing_ someone?"

"Yeah, if only Sessy-poo would _stay put_!! …Oh! That's a good command…"

"No," Reiki interrupted, thumping her feet with annoyance from where she lay on her stomach in her sleeping bag next to her friend. "Someone we haven't met yet… I know we have to hunt down Naraku and his minions, but…"

"What? You hate him too?" Inu-Yasha asked with arms crossed. He was the watch owl yet again, but had only just returned from somewhere. Again he leaped for a tree branch. For being half dog, he sure does like trees…

"Oh, hell no! We _**love**_ him!!" Hikari exclaimed, and Reiki nodded with a grin. Inu-Yasha, stunned, undershot his target and got smacked in the gut by the stiff wood before flipping over the branch falling into the bushes below.

"WHAT!" he yelled, bursting out, sticks and bramble in his hair. "How is that even _possible_?"

He was suddenly silenced when Miroku flung his monks staff onto the top of his head, flattening it slightly. Inu-Yasha turned to give him a 'sketchy' and ticked off look.

"Silence yourself," Miroku 'requested' groggily, still half-asleep.

"… Why you!"

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome yawned, rolling over. "Sit boy."

Inu-Yasha growled to himself with his face planted yet again as the two fell back asleep. He eventually tuned in on the two foreigner's conversation.

"…he he, it's all in the mini-skirt…" Hikari purred with a devilish sigh.

"Oh, I love his personality though," Reiki pitched in, "and his body. Forget the mini-skirt and everything else, I want him in his _birthday suit_!"

"WHAT?!?" This time it was Kagome, bolting upright and sending Shippo flying from her chest where he had been asleep. As everyone else was startled awake, Inu-Yasha just threw her a look. He had no idea what the two horny fan-girls meant, and Kagome promptly delivered an exclaimed explanation. "You actually want to see Koga _naked_?!?"

"Ah, nudity," Miroku sighed, still barely awake, "what a wonderful day to be alive." At this he reached over and patted Sango's chest.

"N-naked?" Inu-Yasha asked blankly over an echoing **smack**. "Y… You want to see _Koga_… **naked **?!?"

They nodded, eagerly.

"A ha… A-HAHAHAHAHAHA !" Inu-Yasha bellowed, falling down again, "BUWAHAHAHA-AHAHA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-AHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!"

"Rolling over onto your back already for me, insolent pup?"

"IT'S **KOGA**" the girls shrieked with ear-piercing enthusiasm. He just appeared over the horizon, looking glorious in the wind and rising sun with his new clan backing him up.

After the scream, everyone was busy checking their ears for blood, save for Koga who would have if he weren't suddenly tackled and pinned down by the frantic fan-girls.

"Nudie time!!" Hikari yelled.

"HUH-? H-hey! What are you…!" Koga began as they rolled down behind the hill and out of sight. His pack just gawked. Their splendid entrance was ruined.

A piece of fabric came fluttering in the gusts and, curiously, Kagome caught it.

"What could this b-… !" she blanched when she realized it was Koga's mini-skirt.

"Wow… This could get ugly," Miroku commented, now fully awake and still bearing the pink mark of Sango's hand, and he inched up the hill to watch.

"Kagome, drop that!!" Inu-Yasha demanded. "You have **no** _idea_ where that could have been!"

Irises shaking with shock, Kagome quickly clutched the fur. "Oh," she sighed, turning towards him, "yes I do…"

"WHAAAAAAAT!?!" Inu-Yasha cried, shivering with disgust. "K-Kagome, what the hell are you…!"

"Inu-Yasha…" she looked up at him with seductively glowing eyes and he gulped audibly. She was before him and placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart racing. "Inu-Yasha… Will you…" She didn't really know how to continue.

"Wow, she's finally going to pop the question?" Sango whispered to herself, ignoring Koga's slaughter of dignity in the background in howls and hoots. Shippo watched through modestly placed fingers as Miroku clambered down the hill again.

_"If Kagome can,"_ Miroku told himself, clutching his priest's staff and looking Sango up and down out of the corner of his eye, _"if she can, then I can. … For Sango's sake."_

"Inu-Yasha," Kagome began anew, running a hand down his chest. "Will you…"

Miroku took Sango's hand into his own and looked her sincerely and sweetly in the eye. "Sango…" She blushed furiously.

Inu-Yasha couldn't move, paralyzed with shock and a little something more. He suddenly felt a softness placed in his hand.

"Will you bear my…"

"Inu-Yasha, will you put this on?!?"

Everyone turned to stone when they realized that Kagome had put Koga's mini-skirt in Inu-Yasha's hand.

**(Two days later)**

"Things sure have been quiet around here lately," Shippo commented, watching Kaede prepare some food.

"Aye," Kaede replied. "Too many events had transpired at one happening. Now, as a result, our monk and slayer have lapsed into silence, Kagome's talking to one's self will not cease, and Inu-Yasha has not yet surfaced from his state of shock."

"Nah, Inu-Yasha's getting better," Shippo said, looking in the corner. There stood the stone statue of their half-demon companion, absolute horror blanketing his face. "Ah… See? There, he just twitched… I think."

Kaede shook her head. "By the way, where have our young visitors wandered off to? I hear they were last seen going 'over the hill and through the woods', as Kagome stated while still sane."

**(Over a hill and through some woods and one wolf's den later...)**

"AGH! Not _again_! Haven't you women had enough!"

"No, don't run away Koga!" Hikari cried, hurrying after him through the lair in full nude. Reiki on the other hand was quite content with his two 'companions', Ginta (soft voiced and with gray and black hair) and Hakaku (raspy voiced with a spiked Mohawk), up on a ledge. The rest of the newly formed wolf clan, out of sheer humiliation, departed to beg acceptance to other, lowlier clans.

"WHOOOP WHOOOP!" Reiki cheered her friend on. "Yeah, you get him girl!"

"Ah, shouldn't we go and help him?" Ginta asked Hakaku over Reiki's back in his velvety voice as she happily watched the chase (which had been going on for roughly a day and a half).

"Hah! Are you _kidding_?" Hakaku responded with a nervous laugh. "I'm not going back into _that_! At least this one just likes to talk!" (Points with his thumb at Reiki)

"I disown you BOTH!" Koga yelled at them, making them flinch, as Hikari finally jumped his back, tackling him to the ground. There were claw furrows left everywhere in the stone cave as scars of his struggles.

* * *

**(End of chapter!)**

Reiki: "Aww…! Hardly any reviews! You see, I told you they didn't like you or your influence in this Hikari!"

Hikari gives Reiki a death stare.

Hikari: "This is OUR story, remember? The only audience you need is ME. ... I'll let that one slide, since you've given me this wonderful chapter as an apology!"

Hikari kisses Reiki on the cheek, and the later runs away screaming and scratching at her face.

Hikari: "Hey! Get back here and finish the story!"

Reiki: "It's the _kiss_ of **death**, I just _know_ it!"

Hikari: "Grrr… I'm gunna wring your neck if you don't stop that!"

Reiki: "GYEAAAH!!!"

Reiki's mom: "Will you two _please_ quiet it down up there?!"

Reiki is silenced as Hikari chokes her.

Reiki's mom: "That's better…"


	4. Going Upstream

**SCROLL FOUR:**

_Going Upstream_

* * *

"Kaede," Shippo began, tapping Inu-Yasha on the forehead as he sat on top of his hair, "Kagome's better now, but what are we going to do about _this_?" Inu-Yasha was just standing there, still paralyzed with shock and made of granite…

Kaede would have responded, but she paused to listen to two voices approaching.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time!" Reiki commented. Hikari was oddly silent and remorseful.

"Hi-ya!" Reiki greeted Kaede, jumping in front of the old bent-over woman who came up to about her bellybutton and proffering her hand. Kaede, after looking at it for a moment, made the same gesture and was rather shaken when Reiki grabbed her hand in greeting. "I'm Reiki, nice to meet you Kaede! How's your dead sis doing? Any news of late from Old Clay-and-Bones?"

"Alas, young one, my sister has not spoken to me for-"

"Oh, nice statue!" Reiki blurted out, interrupting after having lost interest. "It looks just like him! Are you going to keep it in the village? Heh, you already have the 'Forest of Inu-Yasha', so the 'Village of Inu-Yasha' might not sound so bad!"

"Villages need names, you know…" Hikari commented, completely overlooking the commonly accepted name of 'Edo'.

"Seriously, it has a nice ring to-"

"No, child," Kaede interrupted back with a sigh. Such ridiculous bantering… "That be no statue, but Inu-Yasha himself."

"Oh, well, what's wrong with him?"

"Stunned," Shippo stated simply, poking the hanyou's eye now.

"Ah, now _that's_ an easy fix…" Reiki laughed, rummaging through her pockets. "Inu-Yasha!" she called in a sing-song tone, "look what _I_ got!"

She held up two Shikon Jewel shards in front of his face, and as though it were instinct he snatched them.

"Hm?" he blinked for the first time in three days, punching the little fox nonchalantly off his head. "What happened? The last thing I remember is…"

"Is that you have two brand new shards!" Reiki interrupted, avoiding the troublesome topic.

"Where did you get them?" he asked, his nose twitching. "Ack… They smell like that mangy wolf Koga!"

Hikari hustled forward and smelled them lovingly, freaking Inu-Yasha out.

"Yeah," Reiki answered. "They were the payment I demanded to haul Hikari off of him. He happily obliged. I told him I'd deliver some steroids later as compensation."

"You're a bitch…" Hikari cursed. "My one true moment of happiness… And you ripped me away from it!"

"Oh, you two…" Kagome scoffed, coming in by pushing away the bamboo rug in the door frame. "Hey, whatcha got there?"

"Here," Inu-Yasha proffered the Shikon Jewel shards to her, his face somewhat pale. "You'd better purify them quick…"

"What do you mean 'purify'?" Kagome asked, examining them in her palm. "They're perfectly clean."

"I think he wants you to wash them," Reiki whispered in her ear.

"Then _you_ wash them!" Kagome scoffed off the idea, shoving the shards under Reiki's annoying face.

Reiki shrugged, "Okay". She snatched them out of the surprised girl's fingertips and walked off with a word to return shortly.

Inu-Yasha was surprised at how easily Reiki complied.

"Nooooooooo!" Hikari wailed, chasing after her. "Nooooo! Don't wash off his beautiful scent! PLEASE!"

"Who's beautiful scent?" Kagome wondered aloud to herself, her feelings of irritation (a common Reiki symptom) fading away. "Anyway, where did they get those?"

"From Koga as a bargain of peace, or so they say," Shippo replied before Inu-Yasha could give his usual crude comment when the topic concerned the wolf, and jumped into her arms.

"Really? Koga parted _willingly_ from them?" Just then Miroku and Sango entered. They had gotten over their qualms within a few bitch slaps, and Miroku still had her hand prints.

As they were eating lunch, during which Shippo and Inu-Yasha already fought for food, Miroku (yet again) got slapped, and Inu-Yasha got sat through the floor boarding, they heard the two girls coming back.

_"I __hate__ you!!"_ came Hikari's voice. _"Hate you, hate you, hate you, HATE YOU!!"_

"I love you too," Reiki replied happily, entering and having a seat next to Kagome. She casually handed over a shard.

"Um…" Kagome grumbled, staring blandly at it with the chop sticks still in her mouth. Her eyes were narrowed as she looked coldly at Reiki, and she wiggled her hand expectantly.

"Oh, that," Reiki began, as though it were nothing. "I lost the other in the river while washing. The water was freezing too. I didn't even notice that it was gone until I saw only one in my numb fingers."

Everyone, save for the two foreigners, was soon busy gagging and choking on noodles.

(Reiki: ever cough a noodle up your nostril? It's not very pleasant. Well, unless you're into that sort of thing… -gives you a weird look-)

"See what I have to deal with?" Hikari mumbled, taking a bite.

"W-WHAT!" Inu-Yasha cried, claws extended and looking ready to kill.

"Don't worry," Reiki waved at him, as though to fan him off. "I'm sure it'll pop up eventually…"

There were suddenly shrieks outside and you could hear a giant thudding. In fact, as the sound got louder they all began to vibrate and even jump off the floor against their will.

"And theeeere it is!" Hikari announced, sounding like a sports announcer as she looked out of the window.

"A d-demon?" Sango asked, jiggling over to her boomerang. Miroku enjoyed watching her as he tried to maintain his seat.

"I s-sense the jewel sha-ard!" Kagome exclaimed, as though anyone needed confirmation...

"Hah, I'll slice that shard right out of it!" Inu-Yasha yelled, having no difficulty with the shaking earth while drawing his sword. He ran outside… and laughed with degrading disbelief and disappointment.

"What is it!" Shippo cried, clinging to the windowsill next to Hikari. He looked out, looking ready to laugh. "… It's a-"

"F-Fish!!" one of the villagers shrieked as they bounded past the window.

Inu-Yasha walked back inside, sheathed his sword, and took an uncertain seat.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled, trying to maintain her balance. "Why a-aren't you g-going to k-kill it?!" She suddenly began to play hop-scotch as the glowing coals jolted from the fire pit in the middle of the floor.

"I ain't fighting no _fish_!" he scoffed, some of the coals coming to a rest against his fire-rat coat, doing no harm save for burn themselves out. "Get the village butcher to do it, but I ain't!"

The building suddenly tore away on one diagonal half and they saw the tail of the thrashing beast.

"It's coming this way!" Miroku yelled, grabbing Sango and leaping for it as Inu-Yasha did the same with Kagome; Kirara just bolted. The fish tail went crashing down onto the rest of the house and Shippo wailed.

"Oh no, Shippo!" Kagome cried, clutching Inu-Yasha. As the dust cleared though, there was a triangle of wall left. They glimpsed behind it to see Reiki seated and Hikari still looking out the window, exactly where they had been, and Shippo was gripping wide-eyed and bushy-tailed to Hikari's head with his teeth bared.

"Wow, they should have this kind of action in theaters," Reiki commented, setting aside her bowl of ceiling and debris that was once called 'lunch' and standing to brush off.

"… How?" the rest questioned. What were the odds?

"Oh, rule of thumb," Hikari answered, turning around, ripping Shippo off and tossing him like a flinging-limbed stuffed doll to Kagome. "Main characters never die. Now who wants fish tonight?"

"Oh, me! Me!" Reiki cried, waving a hand excitedly in the air. "You show that fish Hikari!"

Hikari smiled and looked at the fish. It looked back at her with an enormous eye. "Reiki, give me some encouraging choice words, will ya?"

The fish, seeing a fine meal in the girl, started to writhe towards her at an impressive pace.

"Like what?" Reiki asked calmly as she struggled to stay standing.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Try to twist it a tad though this time."

The fish gapped its mouth open, ready to feed. Kagome started to scream her head off and Inu-Yasha, of course, drew his sword to protect her as Miroku grabbed the beads around his hand.

"Okay!" Reiki laughed. "Let's see here. Oh, as I recall, that damned fish called you fat, and that you would never have your Sexy-Sessy-Kun. **EVER!!! **He says _Kagura_ would make a better wife than you could!"

The fish leaped into the air, bulleting down. It was aiming straight for a fist-clutched Hikari. She suddenly looked up at it with a most terrifying glare, and with a voice cherished by hell itself, she cried, "DROP **DEAD**, YOU _WORTHLESS _PIECE OF SHIT !".

… And it did…

(Hikari: "Damn straight it did! Sesshy's MINE!" -hugs Sesshy plushy, stomps Kagura plushy-)

"Who would have thought that the shard would lodge in the gill?" was the main question passed amongst everyone at dinner. They were camping now, since the village was either leveled or ablaze. Despite having no houses though, everyone was content to have stomachs full of fish.

* * *

**(End of chapter!)**

Reiki: "Look Hikari, I did it !"

Hikari: "… Did what? Insult the chapter with a ridiculous title?"

Reiki: "NOOO! … Well, aside from that… I wrote a chapter about absolutely nothing!!"

Hikari: "Dear lord, you _are_ useless!!"

Reiki goes and cries.

Hikari: -Sigh- "Will someone _please_ review to cheer her up? ... Hey, at least we got those shards!"


	5. The Fires Of Love

**SCROLL FIVE:**

_The Fires of Love_

* * *

(Hikari: "… That's a _very_ cheesy title Reiki…" 

Reiki: "Shut up…")

* * *

**(At yet another ungodly hour on the following morning…)**

"Well, we're ready!" cried the two foreigners, their belongings packed into Reiki's backpack.

"For what?" Kagome asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The stars were still out.

"To go hunt down Naraku, of course!" they responded.

"I'm with you!" Inu-Yasha and Miroku chimed in, ready in a heartbeat.

"But why now?" Sango asked, Kagome yawning and stretching in the background.

"Starting the day off with a demon hunt always makes us feel good!" Hikari giggled, on the rebound ever since being ripped away from her Koga… literally.

"Besides," Reiki pitched in, "aside from 'help rebuild the village' avoidance, we've already caught his scent."

"What?!" Inu-Yasha scoffed, sniffing the air himself. "I don't smell anything!"

The two shook their heads. "We sense him in a different way. No _guy_ would understand."

"Well then where is he?" Inu-Yasha tested them in a sarcastic tone. Without looking at each other they pointed in the same direction (and if you were to triangulate and follow it you would run straight into a surprised Naraku).

"Hm," Miroku pondered, and he stuck two seals over their eyes and turned them both around and around in circles. They still pointed in the same direction, though a little dizzy. "What kind of sense do you posses? Can you feel the Shikon Jewel shards?"

At this Kagome felt threatened over losing her job, the only reason she had to still be there.

"Oh, hell no," Hikari stated with a hand over her stomach as Reiki took her time to retch in the corner. She gets sick pretty easily. "We just have a keen sense of 'hottie'."

"… You have _got_ to be kidding…" Kagome grumbled with a bored and slightly perturbed expression.

"Ah… No, we're serious," Hikari defended. "The more evil, the more sexy, in our opinions."

"Did you know that all the reappearing bad guys have eye shadow?" Reiki asked, brushing her teeth.

The odd statement/question raised silence. Why does she randomly state things anyway?

"BUAHAHAHA!" Shippo cackled, jumping out of Kagome's backpack. He had on makeup (mainly bright green eye shadow). "I'm evil now!"

"Shippo!" Kagome yelled, grabbing and slapping the little fox until the makeup wore off. "How dare you get into my stuff!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Reiki and Hikari laughed.

"K-Kagome wears makeup!" Reiki giggled.

"She must be threatened by you, Reiki!" Hikari stated, still clutching her side but for a different reason now. "Or maybe she's trying to lure In-" Kagome chucked her entire backpack at Hikari, sending her into the wall.

"Lure in what?" Inu-Yasha asked, completely at sea as the rest looked at one another and began whistling, not meeting his eyes.

As they traveled, Reiki and Hikari leading the way, there was hardly any conversation save for between the two best friends. If they were to collect the final shards, that would mean that Inu-Yasha would become a risky full demon, Miroku's curse would finally be lifted (making him motive-less), and Kohaku would almost certainly die. But then again, they might just all die…

"Hey!" Hikari called back, and everyone looked up. "What's all the gloom about! This is a _happy _day, damn it!"

"What's so happy about it?" Sango asked, riding with Miroku on Kirara.

Before the two could reply though, there was a small buzzing sound overhead.

"It's a saimyosho!" Hikari shrieked, almost adoring Naraku's insect.

"Damn it, just call it a wasp!" Reiki griped, chasing after it with everyone else. She'd never learn that word.

"Never, bitch!" Hikari responded. Leaping with flailing limbs into the air every now and then to try and catch it like a kitten with a butterfly (except neither was as innocent… or as cute really…).

"Hey, Sango, isn't that your village?" Miroku asked. Looking, she nodded sadly, Kirara flying after the wasp as it zoomed towards the obliterated slayer's village. Miroku stared hard at a certain spot and gasped. "What _is_ that thing!"

As they approached they could see a figure digging up the graves of the dead demon slayers and feasting on their bones.

"OMG!" Hikari yelled.

"That's disgusting!" Reiki backed up. The hulking figure heard them and turned. It breathed, sending out steam, and slowly the ground began to look different, a little hazy.

"… Actually," Reiki began, and Hikari said the second part with her. "That's beautiful!"

They stared at its breath, which surrounded it and made it shimmer. The man, in their eyes, was a gorgeous sight indeed. Too gorgeous.

"Kikyo?" Inu-Yasha muttered, staring at the same spot.

"KIKYO?!?" the two girls demanded, stunned. Then their attention was yanked back to their hot piece of man-meat.

"Father?" Sango gasped, and Miroku stared - a stupid look on his face - as though at a naked woman.

"Kagome," Shippo said, edging towards her. "What are they talking about?"

_"That beast,"_ Kagome shivered. What she saw was the truth. It was a monster, one still gnawing on the bones of the dead. It stood around eight feet high, with gray, thick skin and flexible arms that would come and go as they pleased. Its eyes were red and it had a mane of fire running down from its forehead to its ass. Its bulged stomach was glowing like a raging furnace, and it flared as the contents of its frog-like mouth entered it. It kept feeding, on bones and graveyard soil.

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled as its gut began to shape into something. He suddenly began to do a little dance. "OOWWWIE!!! HOT HOT HOT!!" and he jumped into her arms.

_"Heat?"_ Kagome thought, and as she stared she could see heat waves waft up from the earth. But, how did _that_ make sense? "Shippo," she began, but the fox didn't respond. "… Shippo?" He just looked ahead, overheated and lazy eyed. "Shippo, what's wrong? Snap out of it! SHIPPO!"

"Father…" he muttered, hugging Kagome. "You're alive…?"

_"He must be hallucinating…"_ Kagome thought, looking around. Sango had fallen to her knees, whereas Miroku still struggled to stand by leaning on his staff. Inu-Yasha kept standing solidly, and Reiki and Hikari shuffled slowly towards the beast, drooling at the mouth like a couple of zombies. The more they moved though, the more red their skin got from the heat. It was like a desert, with all of the … _"Wait a minute!"_ Kagome made the connection. _"I get it now, it's a mirage! And the heat must be influencing their awareness."_ She looked at the little kitsune in her arms. _"And Shippo hadn't been affected because of his short stature, but when he was in my arms… What am I going to do!"_

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled, running up and shaking him. He was warm to the touch, like Shippo, and like she was becoming. He just stared on, as though nothing but him and what he saw existed. Kagome noticed that his breathing had slowed, like when he slept. "Inu-Yasha!" He pulled out of her grasp sluggishly and staggered forward. The fire demon slowly extended a clawed hand to greet him. "Inu-Yasha, sit!"

"AAGH!!" he exclaimed, falling to the frying pan of an earth as the demon's hand launched at where his chest use to be. "Kagome! What the hell are you-!" He looked up, his face red from the ground, and the shape that was emerging from the glowing spot turned into a flaming resemblance of Kikyo. As it walked toward a confused Inu-Yasha there came out another figure, that of a man, and _it_ approached Hikari and Reiki, who's drool made evaporation clouds off the soil as it struck.

"RAAAGH!!" Inu-Yasha cried, slicing the transformed Tetsusaiga at 'Kikyo'. She was unharmed as it passed through her, but Tetsusaiga became coated in the fire of her being and eroded to its ancient state. "WHAT?" he yelled.

Kagome drew back an arrow, and shot Kikyo in the chest. She turned black and fragmented, pieces dissolving into the air, and from where she once stood there fell a thigh bone with an arrow through it. The demon glowered at the archer, and opening its mouth it spewed out transparent and boiling clouds of heat.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled, leaping in front of her. Instead of repel the temperatures though, his robes actually caught fire, and through the heat the monster shot out its tongue like a spear and…

"Nng!" he gasped, eyes wide.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome spoke, alarmed, catching him. Something warm splashed onto her and dripped down to abdomen, and she looked with horror at the blood on her chest. His whole weight had them both cripple to their knees, and Kagome could hardly hold him for the fires on his robes, which were spreading, and the heat of the ground on her skin. "Inu-Yasha!"

_"Hehehe…"_ the monster chortled, liking its lips with a now bloody tongue. _"So, Naraku was right…"_

"Naraku?" Kagome gasped, slapping the hell out of Inu-Yasha to try and put out the fire.

_"Yes, the one I came from,"_ the monster continued. _"Hehehe… He said that my fires, fueled by the remains of a Phoenix, were the only flames that could burn through the cloth of the Fire-rat, the animal upon which the bird fed."_

Kagome, drawing another arrow, was knelt so that Inu-Yasha was between her and the monster. She released, and as it passed over him the flames were blown out. It pierced the monster, and was absorbed.

"Hm?" Shippo blinked, the momentary lack of heat waking him up. "Inu-Yasha?" With a wince the half-demon opened his pained eyes. "Inu-Yasha! Are you okay!"

"Y-yeah," he stammered, struggling to stand. He was bleeding where patches of skin were burned off, visible through his charred and tattered clothes, and there was a hole through his chest. He coughed and more blood spewed out his mouth.

"Inu-Yasha, stay down!" Shippo practically ordered. "You're really burned! And you'll bleed to death with your heart injured!"

"I'm fine!" he growled with determination. His knees buckled and he collapsed back down for the last time. Kagome rushed over and cradled his upper body in her lap. She winced when the soles of her shoes finally melted away, leaving the bare pads of her feet on the ground.

_"What a pretty sight… Hehehe…"_ the monster chortled again, gapping its mouth towards them. _"Now, you will perish __**together**_

* * *

**(End of chapter!)**

Reiki: "Ha ha! Ciffy! We left you hanging, na-na na-na _NA _NA!


	6. The Fires Of Love Part Two

**SCROLL SIX:**

_The Fires of Love_

_(Part II)_

* * *

Hikari: "… You're fired from the position of 'Chapter-Title-er'." 

Reiki: "AWW!!!"

* * *

_"What a pretty sight… Hehehe…"_ the monster chortled again, gapping its mouth towards them. _"Now, you will perish __**together**__!"_

Kagome flinched and Shippo took a too brave stance in front of her, willing himself to protect them.

As the fire began to billow up its throat, the monster laughed one more time before…

Having its lips closed.

"Not so fast!" Reiki warned as smoke came out of its ears. Shippo fainted.

"We saw through that stupid illusion dummy of yours!" Hikari grinned victoriously, despite her lips and hands being raw and blistered from the heat as she had tried to physically molest the drop-dead gorgeous figure they had seen. It was her shriek that had snapped them both back to (not to mention it had snapped the bone holding the molten figure together).

"I've got it from here," Reiki commented, "you go and wake up Miroku and Sango, a.s.a.p.!"

"K!"

Kagome gasped when Reiki opened the monster's mouth again and jumped in. It made a face, tried to spit her out, and eventually swallowed her. It 'urp'ed and, with a bug-eyed and shocked expression, began to finger its throat and stomach. Reiki was actually crawling down into the furnace of its stomach.

"This…" Kagome muttered, stunned as well. "This is ridiculous!"

The monster suddenly began to shriek, dancing around like an ember-walker who had made a mistake, and as it turned Kagome saw the spider on its back.

"Ah!" Miroku gasped, coming to and sopping wet (where Hikari found the buckets of water is still a mystery…). "Naraku's monster!" He scrambled for the beads around his wrist, but Hikari turned the metal bucket onto his head, slammed it, and told him that if he even tried that, she would make him suck _himself_ up.

(Reiki: "Yah, she still loves me…!"

Hikari, handling a short whip: "Get to typing or get a beating…")

"AIEEE!" the beast squealed, now rolling on its back and thrashing hither and thither. Kagome's arrowhead suddenly pierced its very round belly and sawed out a circle. Reiki popped out, holding something. She was charred and missing some hair, but alright for the most part. "YOU!" The monster shot a hand at her and she leaped aside. As she did so though, its fires slowly went out, as though it were powering down. "NO!"

"Your turn," Reiki grinned to Miroku as she ran past him, juggling the object in her hands and hooting: 'hot hot hot'.

He stared dumbfounded, and revealed his cursed palm. "WIND… thingy… what ever is in my palm… … How the hell did she…?" he shook his head "TUNNEL !"

The monster was already sucked in though and the earth around them cooled to its natural state. It was a job well done.

"Inu-Yasha!" Miroku rushed forward, hopping over the fainted Shippo while securing the beads. Kagome was crying over his unconscious face. "It looks pretty bad this time," Miroku muttered. "But why is it taking such effect? He's been through this much before..."

"Didn't you know?" Reiki asked, standing over them with a black cooled off egg in hand. "Tonight's the night of the new moon."

Kagome began to bawl her eyes out at this.

"It's okay," Hikari said, coming over with a blinking Sango. "Miroku, do one of your miracle-herbal-prayer-priestly-curing-thingies for Inu-Yasha while Reiki and I try to explain something to Kagome."

The girls scurried off out of earshot, and with a shrug Miroku tried his best to do what he could for their fallen comrade.

"Okay Kagome," Hikari began.

"We know that this series you're in is partially a drama/romance, so our solution shall follow the genre," Reiki stated.

"W-what?" Kagome asked, blinking, confused and scared.

"What we're getting at is how to save your love in the sappiest way possible," Hikari continued.

"And to do that, we have mentally agreed that you should sleep with him tonight!" they both announced.

"WHAT!" Kagome wailed, feeling alone in the world of logic.

"No, not _sleep_ sleep with him!" Reiki laughed. "Or, at least not yet."

"Just share a bed and stay at his side," Hikari smirked. Then she practically sang, "let the powers of love heal his wounds!"

"Or some sappy shit like that," Reiki smirked.

"Hehe, yeah," Hikari giggled.

"I _don't_ love him!" Kagome denied. She was immediately laughed at.

"If you want him alive, just do it," Reiki left it at that, and they walked away for Kagome to muse it over.

* * *

**(End of REALLY SHORT chapter!)**

Reiki: "My fingers hurt… I don't wanna type anymore!"

Hikari: "Ah, perfect! Then just type until they stop hurting!"


	7. Twists Of Fate

**SCROLL SEVEN:**

_Twists of Fate_

* * *

Hikari: "Fate's a bitch, never forget her! Read and Enjoy!" 

Reiki: "And review, damn it!"

Hikari stares at Reiki

Hikari: "I think I'm finally **infecting** you! I'm so happy!"

Reiki: "!!…!! Penicillin! Bleach! Iodine! For the love of any higher power, someone get me _something_!"

Hikari: "Isn't that cute?"

Reiki: "WAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Inu-Yasha felt far away. … adrift. He knew that his body had undergone serious damage, and maybe it was too serious this time. Especially considering the night that was ahead. He was going to die this time. Actually, really, finally die. 

_"Well, perhaps I'll see you, Kikyo,"_ he thought of his first and (so far) only 'mate', making it a tad easier to welcome his fate. He could feel himself being lost as he accepted destiny, giving up on the ever-lasting struggle of life.

Then he heard someone call out his name, and he was abruptly standing and staring at Kikyo's back.

"Kikyo," he whispered. The woman would not look at him, and he felt alone.

"Inu-Yasha," the voice came again, but he had to turn around to find it. Kagome stood there, facing him with a smile on her face. "You're alive, I'm so happy."

Memories flooded in, ones of Kikyo yelling at him to die, and go the hell with her. There were several.

Kagome approached and took his hand. "Come on," she smiled, "let's leave this dark place."

As they walked, he looked back to witness Kikyo fade into the darkness. It was a great relief to see.

The light they approached got brighter, and something was murmuring. It took a while for the echoing noise to develop into words. "_Inu-Yasha…_ Inu-Yasha, are you awake… _awake_?"

The light was coming in through his open eyes, and he was looking at Kagome. She bore a concerned look, so he offered a smile. She grinned back.

"You're alive," she said with tears welling up, "I'm so happy."

_"I know,"_ he thought. _"I know."_

**(later)**

"Well, it seems that Plan A: 'sappy saving' worked," Hikari commented when they returned to see a heavily bandaged Inu-Yasha actually sitting up, Kagome nowhere in sight. The sun had just set, and he was a black-haired teenager now. At least the remains of his demonic powers had enough time to heal him for the most part, though that left him drained of energy.

"Feeling better?" Reiki asked, a knowing grin on her face.

"Fifty years younger," he replied. They smiled at that, despite his using it as a figure of speech.

"AWW!!" they cooed. "Little Inu's in _love_!"

"WHAT!" he yelled, all his spirit back. He still couldn't get past a sitting position though. "T-that's ridiculous!"

"Well, that's the only thing that saved you," Reiki teased, knowing otherwise. "So tell me, did you ever feel like you were on the brink of death?"

"No," he lied.

"Really?"

"Because you had stopped breathing," Hikari stated. Inu-Yasha didn't believe her. "It was about five minutes before you turned into a human. Kagome had to give you mouth-to-mouth. It was so cute."

"Just what the hell is that?" he asked.

"Oh," Reiki came in, "that's when someone breaths air into someone else who's stopped breathing, because the _brain_ dies without oxygen, and then the _person_ dies. So Kagome breathed air into your lungs and then rhythmically slammed your rib cage with her palms so that your heart would beat again and send the air to your head through the blood stream. It ended up working it seems!"

He was completely lost, but since it was his nature…

"I still don't buy it".

"Fine then!" Reiki yelled defiantly. "We'll show you our proof on video!"

Without being asked, Hikari whipped out the video camera – God only knows where it came from – and proceeded to show Inu-Yasha the beautiful footage that saved his life. He was blushing madly within five seconds of the film.

"What are you guys doing?" Kagome asked, walking up to them slowly and suspiciously.

"NOTHING!" Reiki and Hikari hissed at the same time while grabbing their evidence and sprinting madly into the forest to salvage the gorgeous moment, copy it, and then sell it on e-bay for all you hard-core Inu-Yasha/Kagome fans. They guessed they would be millionaires within the week.

"Hey," Kagome greeted, kneeling next to him and mentally dismissing the two American idiots. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he replied a tad shyly.

"Let's change those bandages. They've been on a while now. Miroku has some herbal ones soaking, so we can put those on next so you fe-"

"Save your energy," he scoffed. "My wounds will heal soon anyway."

"Come on now, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome bickered back, using his being fully human as an excuse to tend to him. As they fought an (ahem…) _interesting_ comment came out, and they lapsed into a blushing silence.

**(Off in the distance)**

"Move your head," Reiki grumbled from behind the bush they were hiding in, "I can't see the action."

"There _is_ no **action**!" Hikari practically cursed. Then, after about two more minutes of nervous silence… "That's it!"

She got up and sneaked up on them in a very irked mood, them not able to hear her over their racing hearts, and she grabbed them both by the head and slammed their faces together.

"WILL YOU TWO KISS ALREADY!" Hikari bellowed into their ears. Their arms were flapping like the wings of a pinned down duck; as a matter-of-fact, they sort of sounded like one with the way their faces were smashed one against the other…. "Dear GOD you two are HOPELESS!" she growled, stomping off.

"W… What was that for?" Inu-Yasha stuttered, sitting with an arm lifted for protection. He seemed perfectly ignorant of Kagome's faint lipstick just to the side of his nose. Kagome rubbed her own nose, not helping to cease its bleeding.

"She was trying to have you two do this…" Reiki stated, grabbing the back of Inu-Yasha's head with one hand and a cheek with the other and landing a lavishing kiss on his lips.

"Hey!" Kagome cried, pushing them apart. Inu-Yasha nearly fainted.

"What?" Reiki asked, acting as though things were perfectly normal. "You should try it, it's pretty fun!"

"You bitch!" Kagome cried, then with a gasp she covered her mouth.

Reiki smirked. "You know, you two would have no problems at all if you weren't such chicken-shits about your emotions…"

"What emotions !" Kagome demanded. Reiki giggled.

"It's just way too obvious," she stated through a modestly placed hand. "You two are _so_ into each other. You should seriously just kiss for the fun of it. As you can see, it's not that hard."

"I agree," Miroku stated as he came from the woods. He had watched the whole thing and was rather impressed now with Reiki.

"With which part?" Reiki asked with an evil grin. "The fun or the easy?"

"I favored the 'fun'," he stated. "… Would you like a palm reading?"

"Nah," Reiki waved it off. "I'd rather just skip right to the foreplay and sex. But that's just me."

He seemed to enjoy this answer.

"Miroku!"

He flinched when an infuriated Sango came up to him. "Just what are you doing _now_ you perverted monk!"

"We're giving these two kissing lessons," Reiki teased.

"Ooh! I wanna join!" Hikari cried, jumping back into the picture.

"I was wondering where you went off to!" Reiki greeted. "Goodie, now we can be the tutors. Okay, you four pair off, Kagome with Inu-Yasha, and Miroku with Sango. … Come on! Chop chop! We haven't got all _day_!"

"But it's nighttime…" Hikari stated innocently.

"Shut up and help me demonstrate!!" Reiki shouted.

"Oh, grrrrawr!"

Hopelessly confused, they complied with the demands of the teenagers; save for Inu-Yasha, who was still prisoner to the sitting position.

"Now, face your partner," Hikari began, facing Reiki. The others did the same.

"And go for it!" Reiki cried, and with that Hikari and Reiki began to make out.

The others were ready to be sick.

"If you don't do it, we'll have to give examples," Hikari warned, screaming a shocked giggle as Reiki nibbled her neck.

With that Inu-Yasha grabbed Kagome by the waist, pulled her on top of him, and began to kiss her. He really didn't want another moment with a Bi.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome cried against his mouth, smacking him. A hell of a lot of good that did her…

"Just play along," he growled on her lips. "Unless you want to be tackled by Hikari and have her tongue jammed down your throat."

"That's the spirit," they applauded him, watching.

"Ah, Miroku…?" Reiki asked as he completely ignored Sango, who was now extremely peeved.

"Oh wise and experienced Sensei!" he groveled to her, tears in his eyes. "Please, let me learn from your experience, I beg of you!!"

"Ah, so THIS is when the passion for watching girls kiss was born for guys..." Reiki mumbled.

"Good time for a kissing booth," Hikari commented.

"I don't think either of us would be alive ten seconds in," Reiki replied, looking nervously at a Sango now changing into her fighting outfit. (Inu-Yasha and Kagome took this opportunity to flee, f.y.i) "… Ah, Hikari?"

"SHH !" the girl hissed sharply, a silly grin on her face. "I'm waiting for happiness!" she squealed merrily and softly, hands clutched at her chest. All of a sudden, there was the sound of rushing wind and Hikari wasn't there anymore. Instead, she was sailing with her neck clutched in Sesshomaru's talons.

"Die," he ordered, a venom essence forming around his fingers. If you can't _solve_ a problem…

"I always do with you!" she responded, heart all a flutter. Miraculously she got out of his grip, into his arm and fur in a very embracing way, and ironically ended on top. He was absolutely baffled. "Oh!" she giggled. "Check out this new move Reiki just showed me!" With that she sent loving waves of nibbles down his neck, and his leg kicked a little.

(Hikari: "Are we still in the air doing this?"

Reiki: -reads and re-reads it- "I guess…"

Hikari: "Hehehe! I like it!")

"That's his sweet spot!" Reiki shouted, shocked and happy for her friend as they finally landed.

"Oh, REALLY!" And with that Hikari practically buried herself in his clothing and went 'sweet-spotting' all over. He was both very ticklish and humiliated, trying everything to get her out and within killing distance; the one arm thing was a real disadvantage. "Oh, right!" Hikari cried, popping out on his back and through the collar of his haori. She had the doggie-subjugator in hand, and was a split second away from absolute and glorious victory… but Reiki prevented that.

(Hikari: "… … What?")

"Wait!" called the tall American, delaying her friend. "Don't you like the chases? It'll be no fun trying to track him down with a collar on! That's like taming the tiger!"

Hikari pondered this. "You're right!" With that she hopped out of his robes, and with a pat on his head and the words 'good boy' he was off and gone in a heartbeat.

(Hikari: "THIS IS **BULLSHIT**!")

She sighed, watching him off, and turned back around in a day-dream sort of state, then stopped dead. "… … …! You…!!!" she howled, thumbs ready for Reiki's jugulars. "YOU BITCH! HERE I AM _DAY DREAMING_ ABOUT HIM, WHEN I COULD HAVE HAD HIM! YOU VICIOUS, TWO-FACED, DOUBLE-CROSSING **BITCH**! AARRRRRRRGH!"

Of course, with the given statures, we just wind up with an angry, stubby-armed raving-mad fan-girl being held off in all the splendor of her fury by Reiki with an extended arm.

"You'll thank me," Reiki replied calmly, grinning. "And I want it known that in hard times like these I still and always will love you."

Hikari wanted her skull for a cup and her heart for a pillow.

As they fought, a little wasp flew away with eyes wide in disbelief. It darted over the woods, and over a panting Kagome and Inu-Yasha, who were counting their lucky stars for having gotten away. Then again, their luck was pretty shitty for being in that predicament in the first place...

But, even though it was a crappy day for Inu-Yasha, the kissing (doing it, not watching it) was pretty swell...

"Oh God, that SUCKED!" Kagome whined, plopping down onto her knees.

"Most of it," he agreed, finding a comfortable tree trunk and getting off his feet. He had actually RAN for it.

"No," Kagome gasped, wiping the sweat off her face. "All of it. I mean, even my shirt is ruined!" With that, she gripped the hem and stretched in before herself to examine his blood stains again.

"Keh! If you don't like it, then just take it off,"

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled, dropping the hem.

"It's not like I haven't seen you in those bikinis..." he brought up. "And from what I've seen before, your undergarment is no different."

"Yes, it IS!" Kagome protested.

"U-huh," he agreed sarcastically, suddenly in the mood to push her buttons. "What are you, shy? I've seen you with NOTHING on before, and you weren't shy enough to come up to me butt-naked."

The only thing keeping Kagome from sitting the living shit out of him was the guarantee that he wouldn't survive it, so she settled for a slap across his face. His face stayed facing in it's newfound position, as he pondered in shock the stinging on his cheek. So THIS is what it felt like...

"You're such a bastard!" she yelled at him.

"What?!" he demanded. "I'm just saying you shouldn't be embarrassed! I mean, Kikyo would strip down just to rinse her bloodied clothes in the river, and she never even thought twice about me being there!"

"That's degrading!" Kagome sputtered, shocked.

"No," Inu-Yasha clarified, "being forced to kiss you in fear of a woman is degrading!"

"Just what the hell does that mean!" Kagome demanded, thoroughly pissed off now. "I am NOT a bad kisser!"

"That's NOT the point!" he scoffed. "But it IS a good one. You're not the best, that's for sure."

"Oooh!" Kagome fumed. "You know what, FINE!" At that, she yanked her shirt off over her head, black lace bra revealed, and flung it to the grass.

Inu-Yasha stared, VERY intently, at the half-exposed messy-haired heavy-breathing woman in front of him, and the slightly blotched blood on her chest was only a bonus. This was turning very quickly into the best argument of his life. WAS this still an argument?!

"There! HAPPY?! Does THIS make me look better?!" she demanded, then she grabbed his stunned-stupid face and a lock of his hair and planted the most lavishing and heavy kiss his lips had ever felt. His eyes began to close, succumbing to the enjoyment as his hands twitched for action, but snapped open when she pulled away, slapped him in the face again, grabbed her shirt, and stormed off for the nearby stream to go clean up.

"Yeah!" he yelled after her, massaging his cheek. "That was a bit better!"

"Fuck you!" the woods yelled back.

* * *

**(End of long chapter!)**

Hikari: "Nice ending... I'm still going to kill you though, once you finish this…"

Reiki: "I _told_ you you'd thank me later! Geez, you're mean!"

Hikari: "So, what're you going to do now?"

Reiki: "That for me to know and for you to…" -gack!-

Reiki's face slowly turned from red to purple when Hikari growled threateningly with her fingers around her neck.

Hikari: "Ha… ha… HA! Where's _your_ not-so-stubby arm to fend me off now! Now tell me, and you may get off without a scar!"

Reiki: "Not… gunna… _happen_! -gasp- _REVIEWS, PLEASE!!!_"


	8. The Pieces Come Together

Reiki: Hey, it's probably fair to warn you guys that Hikari and I wrote this chapter at our favorite time in the morning! It was three or something, I was too tired to look at the clock… Warning done, writing continued! Read&Enjoy!!

Hikari: "We're on that demon hunt still, f.y.i."

Reiki: "Oh, right, I had almost forgotten about that!"

Hikari: -sighs- "Just keep on reading, and you, type!"

**

* * *

**

**SCROLL EIGHT:**

_The Pieces Come Together_

* * *

"Yep!" Hikari shouted, mounting a rock victoriously. "No mistaking it! Cutie-pie Naraku's here!" She was plainly stating the obvious, however, since the village was freshly demolished and the hillside had a note painted in blood for them. The bonfire houses made it easier to read the message through the night.

"I **told** you, I **don't** wanna be here!" Inu-Yasha bellowed at Reiki, who was prodding him forward with a pointy stick.

**(Two hours ago)**

"Hah! You want me to _what_?" Inu-Yasha demanded, once they found him.

"To continue hunting down Naraku with us!" they informed delightfully. This was about thirty minutes after the last chapter.

"Not a chance!" he scoffed, turning his back on them. They shared a look, gave him a serious one, and lifted the duct tape. His eyes widened slightly. Why was his hair standing on end?

His face was abruptly slammed against the ground, all concepts of him already being severely injured neglected, and with their miracle hands they had him hog-tied in no time flat. This, however, left him unable to move, so he found himself staggering on half-tied and shackled at the ankles.

(Both: "He can use his own damn legs.")

**(Back to the present)**

Lowering her stick, Reiki read aloud: "If you ever bring those bitches within one mile of myself or my domain, I, Naraku, master of all, will be forced to absorb the weak Sesshomaru, kill Kohaku, enlarge the monk's wind tunnel, rape Kagome, drop Kikyo's clay body into a pond…" She never finished though because Hikari was gone cursing her head off, shoving Reiki out of her way in order to proceed.

"THAT _SON _OF A _BITCH, _I'M GUNNA FUCKING KILL HIM!!! HOW **DARE **HE INSULT MY **FIANC****ﾉ** LIKE THAT!!!" With that, and a flaming timber from one of the houses, she disappeared (and will return within roughly twenty-seven seconds).

"This will be amusing…" Reiki giggled.

"But she'll get Kohaku killed!" Sango shrieked, momentarily overpowering the background noises as she banged in Reiki's head as though to knock some sense into it. "Why didn't you stop her!"

Reiki grabbed, nearly strangled, Sango's neck and whispered hoarsely "_listen_…"

In the newfound silence you could hear the lasting shrieks of Naraku's surprise (yes, he was screaming like a little girl). Shortly after, you could hear Hikari's voice, surprisingly clear at the distance of about ten miles.

"YOU _FUCKING _**BASTARD! **HOW _DARE _YOU INSULT **MY **FIANCﾉ, LORD SESSHOMARU! I WILL **SMITE** THEE FOR **THYN SINS**" Proceeding this beautiful commentary, loud _booms_, _bangs_, and _clonks_ could be heard coming ever closer at astonishingly fast speeds. If they lowered their heads ever so slightly, they could see a very distinct trail parting through the gigantic trees below (as it is they are still on the hill side). It was making a very interesting maze through the forest, Hikari's 'torch' identifying her trail. It reminded Reiki of that 'Pipes' screen saver, as they sometimes were in the air and then burrowing under ground… Very 3-D.

It was during this acute observation that the trail-making stopped and a forty-five foot pine was abruptly launched right towards them. When it hit the ground, they could see a shaken Naraku clutching to the scraggly sun-burnt top, eyes wide, and legs and arms shaking with the effort of climbing, running and even digging as fast as he had. He also looked to have been beaten upon a few times with the burning timber Hikari had brought along…

Reiki walked over with a smile on her face and made the giggling comment: "You're so damn lucky Hikari can't climb trees worth shit! At least she decided to chuck it instead of burn it down with you in it!"

(Reiki: -sniff- "He was a great half-demon once…"

Hikari: "Keep typing! I want to read about my beating the _living __**shit**_ out of him!"

Reiki: "Dear lord, no wonder you don't have a boyfr…"

_**CLOBBER!**_)

As everyone slowly recovered from the slight shock of having Naraku delivered straight to their feet, Hikari came stomping out of the forest, shoving trees aside without difficulty, her eyes never leaving her intended prey. Taking a closer look, Reiki noticed that her eyes were actually _bleeding_ in anger! Or… did Naraku make a desperate attempt to blind her?

"YOU _WORTHLESS _BASTARD!!!! YOU WON'T EVEN STAND UP FOR YOURSELF TO FIGHT A **HUMAN?!?!?!?"**

"She's still a human?" the still-black-haired Inu-Yasha whispered shakily to Kagome, who just continued to gap, momentarily forgetting her intense rage with him. Miroku and Sango each took a step back, Kirara transformed into her giant flaming self, and Shippo took cover in Kagome's arms as Inu-Yasha found it wise to be hiding behind anything that could purify something (that being Kagome, who now found herself in front of her original party like a sacrifice). Reiki just kept smiling, about two steps ahead of Kagome and four from Naraku.

Speaking of him, upon hearing her voice he shrieked like the scared child he had become and ran towards Inu-Yasha (despite his having black hair and being tied up and still injured). "For the love of all the Shikon shards," Naraku begged, "Get that hormonal THING way from me!"

Inu-Yasha looked surprisingly sympathetic as he said, "Sorry, but you're on your own."

It was at this time that Naraku broke down into undignified sobs.

"You poor thing," Reiki cooed, walking up to him and patting his head. "If you're _that_ desperate, _I_ could help you!"

Naraku turned toward the girl with pleading eyes. "Would you be so kind as to do that?" he asked in disbelief, eyes redder than usual for his shed tears.

"Of course!" Reiki giggled. Holding out a palm she continued with, "I just want compensation in advance."

Without further ado, Naraku reached into his yukata and revealed a darkened Shikon shard. Hikari was roughly five feet away, foaming at the mouth in her rage.

"Pretty!" Reiki commented in a slight daze while handing it over to Kagome.

"He still has one behind his ear," Kagome stated. Naraku and Sango sobbed in unison; that shard was suppose to belong to Kohaku…

"You have the shards so save me!" Naraku begged while hiding behind Reiki. Without a second thought he tossed the last shard at Kagome, who – not so surprisingly – fumbled and dropped it.

Reiki cleared her throat as Hikari slowly and zombie-like advanced towards her and the petrified Naraku. "Hi-ka-ri!" Reiki called cheerfully, "think of your dream! Remember why we're hunting in the first place!"

(Hikari: "Wait, what dream?!"

Reiki: "You know! … It starts with an 'H'…"

Hikari thinks: "Oh! GYHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!! That's even BETTER punishment! Keep writing, KEEP WRITING!")

Hikari stopped and with conflicting desires began to claw at her face. "But… he insulted my Sexy-_Sessy_-kun!" she wailed in her other victim's defense.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll forgive you when he discovers how you plan to extract your revenge," Reiki said all too happily. Naraku shivered uncontrollably.

Sobbing blood, Hikari nodded her head. "Under one condition," she finally said. Naraku fainted from fright on the spot.

"What?"

"Please slip this on him, before he wakes up," Hikari said while handing over a stunningly dark blue collar. Just where the hell did _that_ one come from? "I'm afraid that if he smells my scent on either him or this he might try to kill himself."

"No problem!" Reiki said, taking the necklace and slipping it over his head. It was during this time that Naraku awoke and noticed a female with brown hair leaning over his face. Screeching, he scurried out from underneath her and clutched at the nearest person with a desperate: "Please, _kill_ me!"

"With pleasure," Miroku obliged, glowering towards his leg at the pathetic half-breed. Before he could touch his cursed hand – and with Naraku staring eagerly into his eyes no less – Hikari shouted 'come!' and Naraku was denied his preferred fate. Shrieking as if waking from a dream with singing bunnies and flowers, Naraku made his way to Hikari with a willing body.

When he finally touched the smiling girl, she wrapped her arms around his quaking body in a tight and welcoming embrace. "Good boy!" she giggled, kissing him on the nose.

With that simple action, Naraku blanched and fainted in the happy girl's arms. "Poor guy," Hikari said sympathetically while patting his head. "So tired… I hope he lasts the night!!"

(Reiki: "You see how strong Sesshomaru really is to be able to put up with this shit?"

Hikari: "Yes, that's why I love him!" -Stares at him with heart eyes and an evil grin-

SESSH: "LEAVE ME ALONE!")

**(at camp)**

"I can't believe it!" Inu-Yasha cursed, looking at the sky that reflected peach orange his deep blue eyes. "A night of no sleep, it's almost sunrise, and she's _still_ at it!"

"Don't remind us," Kagome said while re-inserting her handy-dandy ear plugs.

"Here!" Reiki smiled, handing the black-haired Inu-Yasha a glass of something.

"What is it?" he questioned, brows furrowing. "Ack! It smells horrible!"

"It'll make the sounds go away, trust me," Reiki reassured, and within a second he plugged his nose and downed it.

"Damn it!" he cursed with a cough. It tasted worse than it smelled. "AAGH! I can still hear-!"

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome looked over her shoulder as he passed out.

"Aw, he so cute!" Reiki baby-talked, petting him as the sun rose and his hair turned back to silver. "Now, where's that duct tape…?"

"What did you do?" Sango asked as Shippo stretched out Inu-Yasha's cheeks, testing his level of consciousness; which was none. His demon teeth were coming in as well.

"Drugged him," Reiki replied simply, smiling as the tape glimmered in the rising sun. "Don't worry, the fun is just beginning!"

"You're not going to rape him, are you?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Shippo, where did you learn that word!" Kagome demanded.

"From you. You never told me what it meant though…"

(Silence)

"No," Reiki laughed in response, taping off both Shippo's and Inu-Yasha's mouths first. "At least not yet. We just need him and Tetsusaiga for something!"

* * *

**(End of chapter!)**

Reiki: "Hey, did you guys know that duct tape is demon proof?"

Hikari: "REALLY! Great! _Bondage_ has a new definition now!"

Hikari goes and tries to find Sessy, her arms loaded with rolls of duct tape.)


	9. When You Wish Upon A!

**SCROLL NINE:**

_When You Wish Upon A…!_

(Hikari: "Stop singing that song!!")

* * *

"You're gunna WHAT?!?" Hikari wailed, a pathetic Naraku rocking on his haunches and foaming at the mouth. "But I haven't even lost my virginity yet!"

"… Well, we're going to make everything all happy!" Reiki stated, keeping a secret. "We just need Naraku, and then it'll all be done!"

"I'm yours," he said gratefully, latching himself to her leg and keeping a wary eye on Hikari.

"Done deal," Reiki replied, walking off as Naraku still clung to her. Hikari tagged along curiously. "The show's about to begin!" Reiki announced to the world.

**(off in some random direction)**

"_Why_ am I doing this again?" Sango questioned, slapping signs onto random trees which pointed in a certain direction. They said, 'Portal to Hell, Inu-Yasha's waiting.' She heard something and hid behind a bush, the targeted crowd approaching. Sango was surprised to see a smiling Kikyo walking towards the meeting ground, her spirit skimmers in tow.

**(At the foot of our favorite tree)**

Inu-Yasha woke up bound and gagged with a gray substance he had never smelled nor seen before. He was sitting propped against the Tree of Ages, and be began to try to wriggle out of his bindings.

"Nay, waste not your energy," Kaede advised, thoroughly hidden. Not even Inu-Yasha could find her, save for by following her voice. He started searching frantically for the bitch, thoroughly enraged by being tied again, but it was then that Kikyo emerged from the woods.

"Inu-Yasha…" Kikyo cooed eerily. "I'm glad to know that you have finally decided to come with me to hell instead of remaining here in the realm of the living with my reincarnation."

Inu-Yasha paused and stared at her dumbly. _"I did?"_ he thought, trying to recall through the haze in his mind. As far as he could remember he hadn't made a promise to meet Kikyo here … but who the hell knew what was going on these days with the Americans being there…

"Of course you did!" Kikyo continued her monologue, sounding touched. "I doubt that anybody else would go through the difficulty of posting signs of your whereabouts. And you were so _thoughtful _as to tie yourself up and disarm in case you changed your mind!"

Inu-Yasha blinked at her. Twice. _"Kikyo, what the __**hell **__are you talking about?"_

Kikyo tilted her head to the side. "I'm not certain as to why you taped your mouth shut but I'm sure there's a good explanation for it."

Naraku was suddenly shoved into the general area, and Kikyo's eyes went wide.

"That was just _too_ sickening!" Kagome yelled. "Up with the walls everyone!"

Miroku, Kagome, and Kaede, forming the three corners of an off-center pyramid, activated the barrier. They had the shards of the Shikon Jewel divided evenly amongst themselves, glowing in their hands, and from them there emanated barriers. Kikyo and Naraku were trapped in a shiny pink pyramid.

"No!" Kikyo, the stubborn bitch, cried out. "I will _have _Inu-Yasha!" With that she notched an arrow and shot it upwards to dissolve the shield. Reiki then, from in the Tree of Ages, threw Inu-Yasha's sword into the pyramid barrier and it split the arrow and landed upright in the ground.

"Alright!" she cheered, jumping down as the sword transformed to a large and white glow. "Now everyone, seal it! We'll have this done in thirty seconds flat!"

_"And Kikyo will be gone,"_ Kagome thought, unconsciously grinning as the pyramid shrunk, closing in on their prey. Inu-Yasha was automatically excluded from it, his collar glowing neon purple as the pink wall went over him. _"Along with Naraku… And the events will end."_ She then became saddened. _"Then I'll go home, because there will be nothing for me to do here anymore…"_

"Ten seconds to go!" Reiki announced, the barrier nearly fully sealed. Inu-Yasha stared with a mortified expression. Kikyo was screaming, her souls escaping and seeping through the pink shimmering walls where her skimmers caught them again, and died with purification. It was simply _beautiful_ to see her suffer.

_"But I don't want to go,"_ Kagome continued with her sappy internal dialogue. _"I want to stay here, with everyone; with Inu-Yasha. I only wish that the journey just continued, with everyone smiling, and everyone happy... We'd have what we want, but still have a common goal..."_

"This is such a done deal!" Reiki laughed, noticing Inu-Yasha's torment and giving him some sarcastic reassurance. Kikyo and Naraku were actually being drawn into Tetsusaiga's blade, creating a type of vacuuming effect with the atmosphere.

"Inu-Yasha!" Kikyo called out in an almost demanding voice. That voice disappeared with both her fake body and Naraku, and as the sword became tainted with their presences, the barrier enclosed it as a purifier.

As our own ditsy Kagome went on with her train of thought… _"That is my wish…"_

"… Hm? Hey!" Reiki yelled, observing something go wrong with her scheme. "What are you three doing? Sleeping? What's this reaction!"

Everyone, save for Inu-Yasha who couldn't, shielded their eyes as the shards activated and sent the whole area aglow. It was at this moment that history itself forked in its road of fate and went to the darker side.

* * *

**(End of SHORT chapter!)**

Hikari: "How does _anyone_ come up with this sort of thing?"

Reiki: "HIKARI! My fingers are aching and I'm too tired to think straight! Can I _please_ go to bed before my ass fuses to this chair? PLEASE!"

Hikari: "Hah! Hurting fingers and exhaustion are no excuse! They actually seem to help you write! Keep at it!"

Reiki: -sobs- "But… It's been three straight days!"


	10. When Wishes Are Granted

(Hikari: "So, what happened anyway? And why was the area _glowing_?!"

Reiki: "You'll see… Just keep reading over my shoulder."

Hikari: "Come on, give me a hint!"

Reiki: "… Let's just say that this will be very entertaining and confusing…")

* * *

**SCROLL TEN:**

_When Wishes Are Granted_

* * *

_"What?" _Inu-Yasha gasped to himself, still tied. The entire area went aglow and blindness ensued. _"I feel... Light,"_ he thought as his reality reeled. 

"Inu-Yasha."

"Kikyo," he replied, looking around for her. She suddenly materialized in front of him, nude and with a small smile.

"Inu-Yasha, I'm transcending now. I haven't died hating you, not this time."

"Kikyo," he whispered as she held his face.

"It's alright. It is my time, and through the release of my body my sorrow and hatred has been released as well." She smiled genuinely, and hugged him. "I will miss you. I've always loved you, and still will through my reincarnation."

He returned her hug, a tad reluctantly. "Goodbye."

Her body burst into light and drifted away, and as it did he heard her say "forget me, for now."

(Hikari: "Oh, gag me. Just KILL her!"

Reiki: "You're mean...")

Inu-Yasha winced and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurred, but he could make out the clearing in front of the Tree of Ages. It was like the time he woke up to Kagome's cry for help; when he first met her. He was alone, his unsheathed sword leaning against him.

_"What happened?"_ he thought, wriggling in his bindings once more. They eventually tore and he ripped the sticky substance off his clothing and mouth. _"Damn, that hurt! …I don't remember a thing… Well, save for Naraku's embarrassment… That's a memory sure to stay with me. … Why am I here exactly? And where is everyone?"_ With that he sheathed his sword, thinking it felt odd, and decided to hunt down Kagome.

**(Somewhere else…)**

Kagome came to next to a calm pool of water.

"Oh, my head…" she mumbled, lifting her hand. Did she land on something? … "What the…?" she questioned, something going _pwik pwik_ above her head. "Oh no!" The same thing was on the other side of her head as well. She quickly turned and looked at her reflection in the water. "What are these! What happened!" She stared in horror at herself. "This is the worse hazing prank EVER!!"

"Kagome!" came Inu-Yasha's voice. She whipped around, still kneeling down by the water, and they both stared in shock at each other. "Ah…" he broke the silence, pointing at her. "What are those?"

She blushed as he came over to see if her new black doggie ears were real, feeling them and producing that _pwik_ noise again. After a moment, she finally couldn't bear it. She reached up and tugged him down to her sitting level by his forelocks so she could stare at his face.

"… Kagome, you're worrying me…" he stated, squatting in his signature pose.

"hehehe…" she giggled. "Pretty."

"Hm?" Inu-Yasha scooted towards the pool and glanced into it. "What the?" He traced jagged purple markings under his eyes, and speaking of his eyes they were _demonically_ shaped, kind of like Sesshomaru's but without the eye shadow. THAT was a change.

"Pretty," Kagome cooed in a trance of lust, stroking his back. He gave a start and turned around.

"Kagome!" he cried happily, embracing her. "I can't believe it! I'm a demon now! I'm really a full demon! Just look at me! This is amazing, I feel so much power coursing through me! … Kagome…?" She wouldn't let go. "Ah… haha… ha? Um, this is getting a little awkward." He pried her off so that they were facing each other again, and she tackled his lips with her own. He was very surprised.

**(In the brush)**

_"Aw…"_ Hikari thought, watching them below. Inu-Yasha was just returning the kiss. _"Now aren't they cute? … Well, time to find Reiki."_

After walking for about five minutes Hikari began to lose her patience.

"REIKI!" she bellowed.

"Present!" Reiki replied, having come surprisingly quickly. They looked at one another…

…

**(Off in yet another distance)**

"What is _that_?" Miroku wondered aloud, Shippo on his shoulder. He was listening to the screams of two girls.

Sango appeared, following the screams. She gazed at the monk.

"Oh, Sango…" he began, startled slightly by her abrupt appearance.

"Oh, _Mir_o**ku**!" she practically gasped passionately, running up and hugging him. "I was so scared that I wouldn't find you!! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I am fine, dear Sango," he said, a sly smile creeping onto his face. He lowered is hand and… Blushed. _Sango_ was groping _him_. "Um…"

She looked into his eyes, and without further ado she kissed him. He dropped his staff and kissed her back. As he fondled her, and as Shippo gawked, Miroku noticed something amiss and gently moved Sango away to examine his cursed palm.

"Hey! It's gone!" he announced merrily. "It's fina…" Sango tackled him onto his back and they waved Shippo away. He staggered off towards the screams, hoping for a prettier sight.

**(Back to Inu-Yasha and Kagome)**

"Will you _please_ stop doing that!" Inu-Yasha demanded, carrying Kagome on his back and going towards the screams. Kagome was nibbling his neck (he noticed quickly that she had begun to grow some tiny teeth). She_ was_ paying attention during the kissing lesson after all!

(A/N: We're so proud! Neck nibbling is a very important step in pleasurable kissing!)

"Okay," she complied, moving on to his ears (still doggie ones!). This sensation crippled him to the ground and she giggled, rubbing them. He was in heaven…

Another bout of screams called him to and he shook his head and started again, only to have Kagome reach across his chest to begin undressing him in a very massage-like way. This was very hard for him to handle, because at that moment he wanted nothing more than to turn around and return the favor.

It was then that they came across the two Americans. Well… if you could still call them that…

"OMG what happened to you!" Reiki cried, breaking the pattern of shrieks. "And what on earth is _that_!"

"Look at _you_!" Hikari threw back, stunned. "Why the hell did you die you hair like _that_? And what's wrong with your body? Your ears? And just what the hell is _that_ thing suppose to be!"

"You have to be shitting me…" Inu-Yasha grumbled. The two girls were now half-breeds, for some damned odd reason. Hikari, still wearing her black attire, had long silver hair, and a matching tail too if he weren't mistaken, and sprouting out of her forehead was a perfectly white, spiraled horn straight as could be. Also, underneath it, there was a dark purple star, and speaking of purple her eye color had changed to that. Then again, all of that was practically _expectable_ compared to Reiki…

The second girl was even more genetically messed up. Her hair was _three _different colors, the forelocks being completely blond, and the rest red at the roots and fading to black tips. Her eyes were an aquatic green-blue and she had little fangs like Inu-Yasha's. That was only the head though. The rest of her was like throwing a human and a dragon in a blender just to see what would happen. She had long clawing nails, an on-and-off silvery scale complexion that would give away to black-stripped skin (it was like a body tattoo), and her ears stretched alongside her head to be like Sesshomaru's, only longer! Not only that, but she had oddly placed fins or wings retracted at various places, such as between her fingers and at her shoulder blades, she also had a tail budding out (yes, in the normal tail place) about halfway grown and halfway to the ground. To put it in short, she was really fucked up looking, but in a cute way, mind you!

"Inu-Yasha!" Shippo cried. "Quick, you have to help! Sango's attacking Miroku, and I don't know what to do!"

"Oh, _cute_!" Hikari giggled, looking at Shippo. His growth spurts seemed to be hitting, especially since he was about an extra three feet taller.

"What be all of this commotion?"

Everyone just gawked, even Kagome paused in her misdemeanors to stare. Kaede emerged from the woods, and she actually looked… _youthful_.

"Who…?" Reiki began.

"It is I!" the still-old woman announced, taking a stance that should have thrown her back out. Speaking of which, it was fairly straightened out, making her look taller. "**Kaede!** In the youth!"

"Damn you're _naturally _ugly, eh?" Inu-Yasha questioned. Kaede glowered at him as though her eyes could be daggers. Anyone up for round two of 'Pin the demon on the tree'?

"Inu-Yasha…" Kagome whispered seductively into his ear, her hot breath sending shivers down to his toes. "Can you find us some privacy? I just can't wait…"

He blushed furiously. "… G-gotta go! See you later at camp!!" With that they booked it off to some secluded area.

"Hey," Reiki commented, giving a very animated facial expression. "Didn't they look different…?"

"Yeah," Hikari agreed, looking eye to eye with Reiki now (_she's_ grown too!) "I've _never_ seen Kagome mount Inu-Yasha like that before… Have you?"

Reiki shook her head, blond locks flapping in and out of her vision. She grabbed them. "Well, this is certainly different…" She overlooked her thick growing tail completely.

"You think we can call in sick for school like this?" Hikari asked, rubbing her forehead and discovering the horn.

"Isn't anyone going to help?" Shippo moaned, confused and soon needing a different outfit.

**(At camp)**

"Ah, the wonders of the Shikon Jewel," Kaede sighed, running her fingers through her long black hair. She still had an ugly face though…

"Wonders of hair dye…" Hikari muttered.

"Yeah, back to my questions," Reiki sighed. She found it quite hard to be patient of late, and to stay focused for that matter… Her ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder hard to stay focused) must be overacting. "Why was the Shikon Jewel activated _and_ when will things stop changing?"

Shippo gave out a little whine, a rather deep one at that too.

"Hikari, will you stop horsing around?" Reiki grumbled.

"Hey there _foxy…" _the girl giggled, rubbing against a now older teenager Shippo. The poor demon fox had been happy about his getting older and bigger, at last, but hated the attractive side effect. As Hikari did this though she minded her new appendage, so as to not poke out one of his sexy eyes. "I'm obviously a little 'horny'. You wanna go somewhere else?"

"N-no!" he stuttered, inching away as she advanced. They soon began to do circles around Kaede and Reiki, who groaned impatiently.

"Will you just answer the questions old hag?"

Kaede glowered, but continued nonetheless. "Ahem… Apparently, someone has made a wish upon the Jewel of Four Souls, and the changing should cease at sunset."

"Mm… Don't get too old Shippo…" Hikari giggled.

"Since when has age stopped you?" Reiki asked, completely losing track of her questions. Hikari snickered in response, and looked up when a very happy Miroku and Sango appeared.

"Interesting," Miroku announced, tapping Reiki's tail with his staff. It was nearly full grown.

"Owie!" Reiki yelled, snatching up her tail (this is the first time she realizes she has it, by the way) and glowering at the monk. "Watch where you jab your staff, you perverted monk! You can hurt someone doing that!!"

This had Sango and himself giggling together.

* * *

**(End of chapter!)**

Reiki: "Hey, Hikari, think anyone is actually reading this?"

Hikari: "**I** am! And that's the only audience you need!"

Reiki: "Well, I was wondering because I had the urge to actually describe Inu's and Kago's _moment_ together… But I'm actually nervous…"

Hikari: "… You mean… A SEX SCENE?"

Reiki: "Well, yeah, but…!"

Hikari shoves Reiki out of seat and takes it herself.

Hikari: "This is _my_ field! You go take a nap or something, and give me three hours!"

Reiki is already asleep on the floor… Zzz… Zzz-zz


	11. Matter of Mate

(Hikari: "Yay! Our tenth day in Feudal Japan and we're finally getting somewhere! And I'm a unicorn! YAY! Hey, wake up lazy!"

Reiki ignores her, Hikari pops her sleep bubble with a newly long fingernail.

Reiki: "Aww… What the hell do you want?"

Hikari: "I don't feel like typing, so I'll dictate and you do the finger work."

Reiki: "But…"

Hikari grabs her baseball bat with one hand and cracks the knuckles of her other hand.

Reiki: "Exactly how do you expect me to work like _that_!"

Hikari: "Quickly."

Reiki: …

* * *

**SCROLL ELEVEN:**

_Matter of Mate_

* * *

"Please, we're far enough!" Kagome begged, rubbing against his now nude back. "No one will hear us! … Probably…"

"Then you don't know the half of being a demon," Inu-Yasha commented. Well, he himself still didn't know much, but… All he was able to think about was how he wouldn't last much longer, with how his blood was boiling and coursing. Abruptly he noticed something. Kagome's scent suddenly spiked and became... tantalizing. Oh, God, he could _smell_ her! He could almost taste her her scent was so heavy, and with shock he realized that she was in heat… _"No, don't think about that now…"_ he told himself, as his natural reaction rose to the front of the line of his attentions. He still had to find a place that didn't pose a threat of interruption. Her scent came to him more strongly with another inhale, making him groan, and he forced himself to think of something else as he dashed.

* * *

**(Beginning of Lime!)**

* * *

"This is fine!" Kagome interrupted his distractive train of thought, pressing against him. He abruptly stopped when he felt a rub of her firm nipples as she hugged him. That was it! He snapped, his newfound demon blood was _demanding_ the satisfaction that Kagome was more than willing to give.

He reached back and turned her onto his chest, and pressing her to himself they shared a powerful kiss. She laced her arms around him, and suddenly placed her tongue in his mouth. He had never done _that_ before, but what ever it was he enjoyed it and returned the treat.

Kagome was entirely enthralled with him. As they kissed, the burning near her stomach blossomed and she began to gasp and groan over her need for his attentions. She abruptly felt her back against something slightly rough, a tree, and Inu-Yasha, no longer needing to support her save for with his chest, began to roam her body with his hands.

"You're sure about this?" he mumbled against her neck which he found quite suckable, undoing the side buttons to her skirt and massaging her breast.

"For the love of gods, just rip that off and _take _me!" she cried desperately, breathing heavily and wrapping her naked legs around his hips and running her hands down his chest.

She had the sensation of movement, and she was suddenly laying on the ground, the cool grass cradling her back. He laughed in a growling way, as she saw that he was braced above her. He lowered his head and began to lick her ear, his hands stroking the sides of her breasts. She gasped with the unexpected pleasure that gave to her, and with a suck on her earlobe he continued with his mouth down her neck, licked the hollow above her collarbone, and lower…

* * *

**(End of Lime)**

* * *

He abruptly stopped and looked up, smelling the air and growling dangerously.

"That bastard! What's _he_ doing here!" Inu-Yasha cursed deep in his throat.

Kagome was ready to kill something. How dare _anyone_ interrupt what they were going to do! She smelled something vaguely familiar though, thanks to her recently becoming a hanyou, and a sudden pang of fear came when she realized that she was in the nude.

"Inu-Yasha," she began, uncertainty clinging to her tone. "What if he…?"

"Oh, MAAA-AATE!" came an almost singing voice.

Kagome shrieked and hid behind Inu-Yasha, who -sadly- still wore his pants, when Koga broke through the tree line.

Kagome tried to hide herself as thoroughly as possible from the wolf demon, but that wouldn't help her much. Her mind-boggling scent was enough to get the males excited for her.

Inu-Yasha glowered at the other male who had disturbed them, flexing his fingers. He was going to kill him this time. This was no longer mere rivalry, but now, under these circumstances, it was a territorial fight; one over a possible mate. _His _mate!

"Inu-Yasha!" Koga growled, his hair nearly on end as he bared his teeth. "How DARE you try to claim _my_ mate! Especially when she's in heat! I'm going to rip you to shreds, you filthy half-breed!!"

"You idiot!" Inu-Yasha nearly laughed, still livid though. "Were you so absorbed with Kagome's scent that you completely overlooked mine?"

Koga, noticing now that Inu-Yasha was somehow a true demon, braced himself for an attack. "Her perfect and sweet scent was beaconing to me. All other scents would be pinned to the dirt! Just like you will be, if you don't leave _my_ mate and **my** lands!"

Inu-Yasha chuckled and cracked his knuckles. A challenge. Did they really cross over into Koga's terrain? Oh well…

Koga attacked, and threw a punch for Inu-Yasha, who grabbed Kagome from behind himself and dodged.

"And just what the hell are _you_ trying to hit?" Inu-Yasha scoffed. He thought he'd tease the wolf before spilling his blood. All of it.

Koga scoffed and jumped at him again. Inu-Yasha knocked him away with a punch, and reached for his sword. He grabbed it, and sparks suddenly began to fly. With a sharp intake of breath he jerked his hand away and looked down at his blade.

"Tetsusaiga?" he asked, pained and shocked as steam rose from his palm. He had never been denied his sword…

"Watch out!" Kagome yelled, still hiding herself.

Inu-Yasha had momentarily completely forgotten about the fight, and received one of Koga's kicks to the temple. He flew and, instead of smacking into a tree, caught himself.

"Bastard!" he cursed, standing as Koga watched him. Halfway up though his vision doubled and he went back to his knees.

_"Good, the kick was perfect!"_ Koga thought, as he watched Inu-Yasha wobble and fall back to his knees. Knowing he only had about seven seconds before Inu-Yasha's equilibrium returned, and without even looking at his prize he snatched up Kagome and bolted.

"Hey!" Kagome cried, clawing at his back. She only scraped armor though. "Let me down! I'm not _yours_! Let me down or I swear…!"

"Sorry, my mate," Koga apologized sweetly, and reaching back to her neck he struck a pressure point. He felt her body flinch and then completely relax. "Take a nap, and we'll sort things out later… But first I must rescue you from that mongrel."

Inu-Yasha finally sorted his senses and stood, staggered, and growled. Kagome and the wolf were nowhere in sight. He immediately pursued. No one, and he meant NO ONE, was going to claim Kagome save for **himself**!

* * *

**(End of chapter!)**

Hikari: "You bitch! How _dare_ you turn that into a tease **and** a cliff hanger **and** make is SHORT!"

Reiki: "Hehehe, sorry! But anticipation is so nice, no? Besides, this gives the readers something to think about while I ponder out some more of the plot!"

For all of you readers who wish to strike Reiki with something big and heavy, never fear, for Hikari was there! Be sure to send flowers and 'get well soon' cards to Reiki's hospital room, number six hundred sixty-six!

Hikari: "And send us suggestions! I might have given her amnesia or a concussion, so let's help her _plot_ with what should happen next!"


	12. Kagome's Incident

**SCROLL TWELVE:**

_Kagome's Incident_

* * *

"R-Reiki…" Shippo stuttered. Hikari was molesting him again. "Please help me!"

They were still waiting for Inu-Yasha and Kagome to come back, Hikari obviously occupied with Shippo, Reiki fiddling with and chasing her tail, and Sango and Miroku teasing one another. Kirara, however, was nowhere in sight.

Something suddenly darted through their camp, and Reiki went tumbling across the ground in the vacuum of its passing.

"Um…" she pondered to the twilight sky when she spat her tail out.

"What?" Hikari inquired.

"Was that Koga just now?"

Hikari suddenly booked it after Koga, and smelling Kagome with him she went doubly fast.

"…" Reiki was startled yet again when a half naked Inu-Yasha came leaping through as well, and this time Shippo saw him too.

"What's happening?" he asked in a _very_ nice deep voice, standing. He had outgrown his old clothes about two hours ago, and out of desperation inquired as to whether or not Miroku had an extra set of robes. He did, as most humans have to, and Shippo now wore the black robe, tied and fastened with his tail (His enchanted tail, like Sesshomaru's but not as nice. Or skin if you would, but that just sounds gross… I personally think Shippo always had an extra tail, and that it was his fur vest he has as a young kit! To continue:) (…with his tail) around his waist, twisted, and bent over one shoulder. It still had slack even. To top it off, and to Miroku's great disapproval, Shippo had gnawed out a hole in the back of the robe for his real tail to go through and, while he was at it, he cut down the hem so he wouldn't trip and wrapped the excess fabric up between his legs to make it look like a baggy pair of pants again. The thing Hikari took great delight in though was the fact that he was wearing all back, her favorite color next to black tinted purply.

So anyway, he stood, his long red and now-silky hair billowing with the motion like his matching tail, and stared after them with his brilliant green eyes. There was a look of pure fury on the newly denoted demon's face, and he smelled Kagome's and Koga's scents having passed through moments ago.

"Not good," he commented, pursuing them. Reiki decided to tag along, but couldn't run as fast as Shippo or the rest.

"Hey!" she called. "Wait up!"

"You have wings, don't you?" Shippo inquired sarcastically. "Try flying!"

She stopped and he was gone.

"Wings?" she asked herself incredulously with a screwed up face of question. She reached a hand back and, after a moment, she found herself pinching thin flaps of skin. "?" She pulled at it, and there was an odd muscular twinge as a wing extended. "AWESOME! Okay, so that bends there… That's a muscle?… And so if I do this…" she flexed, and _two_ wings flapped in unison. "YEAH-OO! I wonder if I really _can_ fly!" With some mild effort she went five feet off the ground. Her heart was racing with excitement. "Oh, goodie! How high can I go!"

"Wha-?" Shippo looked back as something came screaming nearer.

"SHIPPO!" Reiki shrieked, bulleting at him. "How the hell do I stop these things!"

"WAAAH!" he cried, eyes going to the size of bowls and jumping out of her way; rolling to the ground. Reiki went sailing through where he had been, and soared back up into the air flapping her arms and legs along with her wings. She went screaming back into the atmosphere, doing barrel roles and all sorts of tricks that scared the shit out of her. (She's not too fond of heights).

(Reiki: "I second that.")

"Dear gods," Shippo panted, watching her turn quickly into a speck. "She's sure to die soon…" He got up and continued on his way, watchful for her shadow.

**(Up ahead)**

"What the?" Koga wondered aloud, an intriguing smell coming to him. It smelled like a dragon, but, there was a scent of human mingled in with it. Not human _blood_, or even burnt human flesh, just human. And that human smelled somewhat familiar…

He looked up for the source of it, and saw something flapping wildly towards them.

"A harpy?" he growled. He and his clan had destroyed them all! "… No, it looks like a dragon pup! I thought their territories stopped spreading from over the ocean! Unless, they're trying to expand it to our lands… funny, I never knew they were intelligent enough to figure out there was more land over the salty waters. Too bad my hands are full, or else I'd take that trash out in a heartbeat."

To his amazement though, the dragon cub actually flew ahead of him, and it was falling closer to the ground.

"Perfect. A willing victim. I can slice it in half as I pass by! No filth is littering _my_ lands!"

So, crashing and booming to a stop, Reiki landed on her face bent double so that her tail was flopped over her eyes and nose.

"Oh, owie!" she moaned, folding backwards and sitting up out of her landing skid. She rubbed a bump on her head, then smiled and stood. "That was fun! I think I'll do it again! Not right now though beca…" Something menacing was approaching fast and she turned. She felt claws rake painfully along her stomach and arm, and collapsed to the ground.

"OOOOOOOOOOUCH!!! YOU _FUCKING_ **BASTARD**!!"

_"Damn,"_ Koga thought, outracing her cry and licking the blood from his claws. It tasted sweet, for a dragon. _"I missed the heart. Wasn't a dragon though… It looked like a half-breed actually… Great, you lose one and you get one. Too bad I'm in such a time-pinch, else I'd turn around and finish the job. At least it will probably bleed to death. That, or infection."_

And he was gone, but Reiki wasn't alone for lone.

Hikari was following very happily, ready for another bout in the cave with Koga. She suddenly smelled blood in the air though, and before she knew it she saw Reiki on the ground, claw marks sliced through her skin. One hand gripped her side, and the other clawed furrows in the earth as she spewed an impressive list of curses.

"Oh my God, Reiki!" she cried, stopping.

"God, he's a _**bastard…" **_Reiki mumbled, slowly sitting up. Inu-Yasha broke through the trees and stopped for a split second before leaping onward.

"Tell me about it," Hikari replied, staring after the dog demon.

"No… Koga!" Reiki growled, cradling her side. Koga's attack had started in a fleshed area of her body, and ran into scales, ripping them away in parts. "I don't know which would be worse, a drive-by shooting or a run-by clawing! GOD it HURTS!! OOH-NFGH!!"

"Geeze, Reiki!" Shippo exclaimed, stopping to look over her wounds. "And here I thought you'd die _landing_, but what's with the claws?"

"Koga-kun did it," Hikari replied angrily, going on after her prey and leaving Shippo to clean up.

"It burns," Reiki whimpered. He looked back down to see her skin turning a deep red around the marks.

"It will," he replied, not really knowing what to do. He didn't have any healing powers like his mother had, none that he knew of, but there was a trick most demons had when they came of age… "Hm… Do you want to go after them, or go back to camp?"

"I wanna throw up…" Reiki muttered, her stomach churning. She abruptly did just that and when done crawled over to a tree to lean against. When she rested back Shippo saw that the slices went over her lower rib cage too, not just on her arm, but worse of all, the cuts wouldn't cease their bleeding.

"Um, Reiki," Shippo stuttered. He didn't really like blood.

"M?" she murmured, head leaning back and eyes closed.

"Why aren't your cuts healing up? I thought you were a half-demon now!"

"I don't know. Maybe I have human qualities for my healing abilities? Ever think of that?" she snapped, her head knocking against the tree as though giving herself a worse headache would be better.

"But, no half-demon suffers that. That's one of the reasons why humans envy them! They're always born with half of a regular demon's strengths."

"But I wasn't _born_ a half-breed, now was I?" Reiki tested him, applying pressure to her wound.

"… … … … Here," he finally said, taking her arm nervously. He had only seen his father do this, but…

"GYEAAK!" Reiki cried at first when he stuck out his tongue and licked along a cut. Twice. This was sending shivers up her spine to the point that her hair began to stand on end. Why the hell was he _licking_ her! She slapped him in the forehead, sending him to his ass, and pulled her arm away painfully. He made a face, licking his lips.

"Well, that was my first taste of blood after a very long time. I seem to have lost the liking for it," he stated, raking at his tongue. His parents had weaned him onto raw meats a long time ago, and Kagome weaned him onto instant food... Nice and COOKED.

Reiki, totally grossed out, rubbed away any remaining saliva, wary of the cut that he had gone over, and to her amazement it wasn't there! It was actually _gone_!

"How?" she wondered aloud, trying to pull the skin back apart for some odd reason.

"Bleah… Not even candy will get this taste out of my mouth," he whimpered. "Demons who have a 'true form' are able to do that," he explained, grinning. "So… That means I actually can turn into a large and powerful fox! … Do you… ah… want me to go on?"

She nearly laughed. _He_ was nervous about it? She held out her arm to him, which actually really pained her to do. "If you would." It tickled, now that she thought about it as they both cringed when he continued. She put her mind on other subjects, such as whether or not Hikari would become more than a _wrist_ cutter for these services… "If they have a true form?"

"Ugm?" Shippo grunted, his bloody tongue still sticking out. "Yea, ony denonth wit a tue thone."

(Yeah, only demons with a true form)

"So… Sesshomaru can too?"

Shippo gulped with surprise, then gave a horrible cringe that made his hair poof out. It was rather cute.

"Yeah, actually. He probably never uses it though… We should bandage the rest, right?"

"Yeah," Reiki agreed. The rest of it was directly under her breast.

"And… You feel better, right?"

"Strong as an ox!" she announced, lifting her arm to flex it. She then winced because of her chest scrapings and, using her other hand, gently undid her foolish action. "Okay, maybe not yet, but close!"

He chuckled, and to her surprise he picked her up and began to take her back to camp. He'd hear the stories over dinner.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck for fear of his dropping her. "… Oh, I like this feeling… No wonder Hikari's been trying to coax you!"

"Watch it…"

**(A while later)**

Kagome fluttered her eyes open, and realized that it was still dark despite her lids being open. Either it was night, or she was underground. Or both even.

She sat up, clutching furs to herself and shivering for the cold against her nude back, and reaching out felt something furry.

"Why, hello my mate."

Kagome immediately went into a wild slapping motion. Something swished out of her way, and through the darkness she saw Koga's form land nearby, watching her. She gave a scared squeak and began to inch away, but he rushed up and caught her. Feeling threatened she swung her hand and slapped him across the face.

"So, you _can_ see me," he scoffed, raising a curious hand to where she had struck him. "Reminds me of when I first claimed you as mine, though there was no blood before… You really _did_ turn into a half-breed mutt after all, didn't you?"

_"I drew blood?"_ she thought, apologizing immediately. When he gave her a satisfied look though she continued with. "I'm sorry, but you _deserved_ it! How DARE you kidnap me like this! I swear that if you don't let me leave right this instant I'm going to…"

"Going to _WHAT_!" he demanded. Instead of a flinch though, Kagome remained perfectly still save for some shivers of anger. All of a sudden her fury spiked through the roof and the blaze around her lit up the whole cave

Koga wasn't phased though.

"Feh! I always wanted my woman to have at least some _spark_ to her!" he growled, pleased. Grabbing her again but around the waist, he pulled her into his waiting lap. "I might have to watch it though. Your burn may be a little more than I can handle…" At that he nibbled her ear, and to her horror all of her anger blew away to give way to shock and a twinge of pleasure. "Heh… I know what makes my woman happy."

She rested her head against his shoulder, and his nibbling continued down her neck as his hand reached for her breast. He never touched it though.

"You are personally going to escort me to Inu-Yasha, right now," Kagome informed him in a calm voice, gripping his scrotum in her nailed vice grip. There was a very entertaining look on his face. "Do it, or I swear you will never have the authority to even _approach_ another woman again, let alone sire children, Koga_ta_."

(Reiki: "Would you guys believe that adding 'ta' on the end of 'Koga' means 'small'? -winks- Sorry to disappoint all you Koga fan girls!"

Hikari: "Yeah… He's not the _best_ piece of man-meat out there in our opinions…")

"Grrr! Damned that wolf!" Inu-Yasha cursed, trying to track him down. His scent went everywhere though for some odd reason, but then again he could only pick it up every so often through the other scents. It seemed as though he had wade through a river and then went _romping _in the fields of various blooming vegetation! It was **infuriating**! The worse part though was that he couldn't pick up Kagome's scent at all, let alone even begin to _ponder_ how the hell that cursed wolf managed to spread his scent through more than a square three miles of land!

**(off wheezing in the distance)**

"Hey… Hakaku… You think -gasp- … think, we did… it?" Ginta panted, doubled over and nearly ready to _keel_ over and die.

"I… don't… know…" Hakaku replied between intakes of sweet air which stung his throat. He was seated slumped against a tree trunk with his head bent back to make it easier to breath. They had been running with some fellow wolves with their own scents washed off and furs from Koga's bed in hand. They had to stop though, because they were sweating buckets and giving off their own scents again. "Koga had… _better_ get some- somewhere with her though!"

(Hikari: "Reiki, you're brilliant… Let's get back to the 'happy' couple now!")

Koga _was_ getting somewhere. He was being guided by the groin wincing all the way as Kagome searched on her own for Inu-Yasha.

_"Okay, this is _really_ uncomfortable,"_ she thought to herself, her palm getting sweaty. At least she had his fur separating her hand from his privates. Aside from that though, she wished she could find some clothes somewhere instead of having to wrap herself in those stinking furs like they were bathing towels… Distracted, she abruptly tripped over a deeply embedded rock and put her hands out to brace herself.

"How **dare** you!" Koga yelled, finally free. Taking the advantage, he pinned her belly to the ground. "Fine. I see that you won't accept me openly as your mate," he growled, forcing her onto her back and unfolding her from the furs. She tried to knee him in the groin, but he skillfully pinned her down with his own body weight. "But, I won't let you go back to that bastard mutt unclaimed."

"Let me go!" she screamed, writhing in his iron firm one-handed grasp as he undid his armor and fur. "I **hate **you! Let me go this instant! Don't you even THINK about it!!"

* * *

**(Beginning of lime) **sorry…

* * *

Kagome, with shock, screamed when she felt his hardened member rub against her inner thigh through the mini-skirt. He abruptly covered her mouth, and gathered both of her hands in one of his own above her head. She tried to pinch her legs closed, but his knee was between her own, preventing that.

"I _will_ have you," he whispered to her, almost sounding pained. "This is just the way wolves are, Kagome. And they mate for life. Perhaps, when I kill that insolent _pup_ you're tagging along with, you'll come back for seconds…"

* * *

**(Lemon)** really sorry...

* * *

Kagome, in those mere five minutes, never felt as violated and pained in all of her life until then. She cried against his calloused hand, hoping beyond hope for Inu-Yasha to come save her. A part of her didn't want him to see her like this, yet she still wanted him to help her. But, as her back continued to grate slightly against the dirt, and as the searing pain began to dull in some places and sharpen in others, he still didn't come. Tears streamed down her face as she felt him shiver above her, but he continued and she screamed in anguish yet again into his sweating palm.

He came again, and again, and still he continued, possessively looming over her until a certain someone suddenly tore them away from each other.

* * *

**(End of lemon)** Well, at least it's over with

* * *

"You fucking **bitch! **I'll **murder** you!"

Koga was immediately pulled from his trance of mating when he saw a horrifying and furious face before him. Well, it had to be in front of him, because his neck was gripped (as thoroughly as his scrotum had been) as his body was lifted from the ground.

Sobbing in a horrible fit, Kagome looked reluctantly towards the wolf demon who had just taken severe advantage of her, and was shocked to see who her savior was.

"Hikari!" she wailed. Not who she wanted, and needed. She staggered to her feet and began running for Inu-Yasha.

Said demon was practically bleeding at the eyes. He smelled something horrible, but couldn't figure it out. All he knew was that it involved the wolf and Kagome, and so he continued to leap and bound towards them.

He suddenly heard a most interesting noise though.

_"No way…"_ he though. _"Is that… __**Koga**__? Why the hell is he screaming like a girl!"_ He was comforted by the idea that Kagome was standing up for herself, but that thought was replaced by a happier one when the next sound came to him. _"HAH! I'd recognize that malicious laugh anywhere! No wonder Koga is screaming, if Hikari's got him!"_

_"Koga, I'm going to beat the __shit__ out of you and _then_**rape you **__**senseless**__!"_ she cried in the background, bringing a smile to Inu-Yasha's face. He'd like to see that… But then she continued with: _"How __**dare **__you do that to Kagome and not __**ME**__!"_

It was then that a sudden whiff of distress and tears came to his senses, and he could make out Kagome's form running towards him. The scent that terrified him most of all though was that of virgin blood. He stopped, and she plowed into him, wailing into his bare chest.

"He-… he!" she cried out to him, giving up on talking and just clinging to him in mourning.

_"What the hell did he DO?!" _he growled to himself, clutching Kagome to himself. He could smell that bastard all over her, and his scent of arousal lingered in her hair, which had grits of dirt in it. Her back did as well, and Inu-Yasha swore that once he calmed her down he was going to go and dispatch Koga from the world of the living.

-As soon as Hikari's demonic face became recognizable to Koga, his tail drew between his legs as his knees came together submissively. His true pain didn't come though until Hikari began her tortures with the point of a threatening finger and the words "I want you." He suddenly felt a presence around his neck, aside from her fingers, and her eyes went wide and happy. He was screaming all night when he realized that a chocolate-brown command collar had suddenly appeared around his neck.

* * *

**(End of longer chapter!)**

Hikari: "Wow, I like it…"

Reiki: "I knew you would! I on the other hand HATE it! Are you SURE you want that plot for later?!"

Hikari: "Yep! And I don't care, I still like it. One thing I _don't_ like though is the way these author notes are written!"

Reiki: "... What's wrong with them?" -gives puppy eyes-

Hikari: "It sounds like you're the one coming up with all of this! I'm helping a lot too you know! This story would be getting nowhere humorously without my brainstorming with you on what to do!"

Reiki: "True, true. Everyone, Hikari _is_ a very big part of this story f.y.i. so don't go thinking that she's _only_ standing behind me like a slave driver with a whip, because she's also bitching too!" -smiles-

**CLOBBER!**

Reiki: "Owie! And here I just got out of the hospital!"

Hikari: "Admit it!"

Reiki: "Fine! Hikariisagreathelpinthisstory! There, happy?"

Hikari: "Happy enough. Go on, write about us being together at camp!"

Reiki: "But, this is the end of the chapter!"

Hikari: "… Then you make a new one!"


	13. Unlucky Dog

**SCROLL THIRTEEN:**

_Unlucky Dog_

* * *

(Hikari: "Wow, it's finally out?" 

Reiki: "Yeah! My account finally let me update this! Isn't that great?!"

Hikari: "Yes, but… The title-"

Reiki: "Hehe, but you get it? Chapter thirteen and unlucky? HAHAHA!"

Hikari: "You're fired _again_!"

Reiki: "NOO-OO HO!" -SOBS **BIG** ANIME TEARS!-)

Hikari: "Also, we'd like to extend a very special thanks to Qyz for writing so many reviews. In fact, he reviewed every chapter! You're awesome man!"

* * *

"Things just keep getting worse," Miroku commented, finishing with the bandage around Reiki's torso before turning towards an approaching Inu-Yasha and Kagome. Miroku felt something amiss and his brows furrowed. "What's wrong?" Kagome had tears in her eyes, pressing her face against Inu-Yasha's chest. Inu-Yasha was actually carrying her in his arms, rather than on his back, but that was a very minor detail at the moment. "What happened!" Miroku demanded, worried. 

"Shut it!" Inu-Yasha growled threateningly when Miroku's outburst made Kagome cry harder. "It's none of your damned business right now!"

Miroku forced his stance to that of a more relaxed one, and after a moment went to fetch the dark purple garb that was suppose to go with Shippo's black outfit.

"Thanks," Inu-Yasha replied gruffly, snatching it away from the priest "sorry, but now's not a good time."

"No, I understand," Miroku stated, and Inu-Yasha turned on his heal he went out of earshot and helped Kagome dress.

"I don't like this," Sango whispered to Miroku, who nodded.

"That **bastard**…"

They looked at Shippo, who was clenching his jaw and baring a sole fang at the corner of his mouth. His bangs covered his eyes, making him look mysterious and dangerous.

"… Shippo?" Sango called out cautiously.

"Koga!" he hissed his name. Shippo was furious, and that made Sango and Miroku flinch. "He took advantage of her! I can _smell_ it! That **bastard ****raped**her! He took advantage of _Kagome! _He _took _my **foster mother's ****virginity**!!! He actually _**matted **_her!! I'LL HAVE HIS _**FUCKING **_HEAD!"

The two humans and Reiki staggered away when Shippo suddenly became engulfed within his green-blue fox-fire flames, leaving only the vague image of him and his red eyes glowing through the wall of his demonic power.

Inu-Yasha looked back, feeling Shippo's demonic aura rise at astonishing speeds, and saw the fox enveloped in his own fox magic. He picked up Kagome and gently leaped away to watch from a safe vantage.

Shippo's aura grew, expanding and forcing the humans and Reiki away with sheer force alone, and began to burn away at the clearing and make it flat.

_"This strength!"_ Miroku exclaimed internally, certain that he shared that thought with the rest around him. _"How did he come by such a wealth of it in such a short time! How could he even hold it in for so long!"_

The wall of his aura suddenly folded inward and seeped back into its source, a red fox three times the size of Kirara with a tanned face and paws and a matching mane that ran around the back of his neck and down over his chest. His fur was luxurious and he had two tails, which were slightly bushed out with fury. Shippo lifted his sleek yet shapely face into the wind and took off through the woods growling.

"Sh-Shippo?" Kagome stuttered, seeing him disappear. Inu-Yasha, finished dressing her, cradled her in his arms comfortingly and held her tight. He was going to beat that fox for taking his job, but that would come later. Right now, he wished only to reassure Kagome and cease her tears. They burned at him. Such tiny droplets of salty moisture, yet all the oceans of the world could never hurt him as much as these small tears that welled out of Kagome's eyes.

She clutched at him tighter, her tears rolling down his bare skin and burning like acid, searing to his heart. He recalled, over a year ago, times when this same feeling would come about, always hidden by a mask of countering emotion. Never, in his wildest of dreams, would he consider it as proof of his affections for her. His love for her.

_"I love her,"_ he thought, somewhat stunned. Every time that thought cycled through it brought a mixture of confusion, happiness and uncertainty with it. He could feel love for someone, and he could actually admit it to himself. He could be content at her side, there to protect and love her whenever she was in need of it. He would be there for her, and as he made this internal commitment it agonized him to realize that he had already failed her. He wasn't there for her when she needed him, and in part that made him furious. It all reminded him of something, like an aftertaste left behind in the mouth after eating something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was a greatly important thing in his life, he knew that much, but… He just couldn't remember anything about it.

As she continued tears of his own formed and began to roll down his cheeks. He didn't know why. They just did. He was crying with his love.

Sango tried to take a step towards the two sitting figures, and was stopped by Miroku's hand upon her shoulder. She looked towards him and he shook his head. This was a time for the two to be alone.

"Aw! But I wanna watch!" Reiki protested in a hoarse whisper, struggling to continue filming the two as Miroku and Sango, each with an arm, dragged her off to leave the saddened couple alone to watch the skies and console. "Come on! I'll split the profits with you fifty/twenty-five/twenty-five! Please let me capture this for Inu/Kagome fans!" Those were her last words before being removed from the vicinity completely.

**(Off elsewhere)**

Hikari was only ten minutes into her commands, and was rather enjoying herself, watching a naked and undignified Koga act like a Gigolo as he tried to visually please her; at her demands, of course.

She was about ready to mount him again and ride him through the woods so all the wolves could see them, but…

"Continue," Hikari ordered, sensing someone wonderful and slinking skillfully away with a huge grin on her face.

Koga, forced to obey, was cursing to himself when Hikari went out of sight. The trees behind him suddenly crashed down when Shippo emerged from the woods, reeking of blood-lust.

"Shit," Koga cursed as the fox transformed back to his human self, still red eyed, and came menacingly forward while cracking his knuckles. And to think, of all the commands Hikari could have given first, it was to 'be compliant'…

"Gehehehe!" Hikari giggled, dashing madly towards the scent. She was so happy she had tears in her eyes.

Coming to a halt, she crawled halfway down the sheer face of a short cliff like a spider and hunkered down against a ledge, masking her scent. After four patient minutes, she forced herself to not giggle as a sudden gleam entering her violet eyes. Below her ran Rin, and her caretaker Jaken who chased her madly through the somewhat narrow canyon below. Then she saw _him_.

Sesshomaru, bearing himself regally, walked silently behind his party members. Hikari held in a gasp of delight upon seeing him, and the thing that made her heart race was that, if she weren't mistaken, he had_ two_ arms again! TWO! All the more to grope her with! He abruptly froze, but before anyone could blink, yell, or whip around the Staff of Two Heads, Hikari poised and pounced down towards her favorite demon.

Sesshomaru looked calmly up as a shadow appeared above him, and in a split second was gone. Hikari landed, shocked by having nothing but air in her arms, and looked to see that a wide-eyed Sesshomaru was pressed flat against the wall of the canyon. She growled temptingly at him, tail briskly swishing merrily, and with sheer horror he bulleted (unknowingly) in the direction from which she had come. She gave chase, her progress was made considerably easier by the fact that she was now half-demon, and the half human side was compensated by raw desire.

"… Master Jaken, who was that?" Rin asked, watching their dust trails settle.

"A demon, to be sure," Jaken replied, eyes wide with shock. Whatever was wrong with his Lord of late, maybe it would be a good idea to invest some time in getting some of those Jewel Shards...

Hikari flew tirelessly, almost on the wings of love and the exhilaration she got by smelling his fear made it all the more splendid. She was slowly gaining, and soon caught him.

"SEXY-SESSY-KUN!!!!!" she shrieked while barreling into him, effectively tumbling him onto his back and sliding about thirty feet. "I was wondering when you'd come back for me. You know that, always…" she grinned, the magic words coming, "I want you…" she whispered slyly while gliding a finger down his neck, only to have it caught on a beaded necklace; the same one she had been keeping for so damned long. "Oh my! Looky what we have here!" Hikari screeched with a wide smile spread across her face. "So it _is_ a side affect of the wish! At least I don't have to go through the trouble of wrestling it onto you! Although… Now that I think about it, I was looking forward to it…"

Her monologue was interrupted by Inu-Yasha shoving a sheathed Tetsusaiga towards Sesshomaru's (positively drop dead gorgeous!) face and demanding – none to politely – "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" His eyebrows twitched slightly as he held even just the sheath of his sword. There was something… _different_ about it. But, aside, there were more important matters to attend to...

Hikari was still thinking with amazement on how far she had pursued her victim. They actually made it back to camp! That was more than six miles!

Sesshomaru – attempting to stay calm through this whole ordeal, despite being on his back and mounted – merely glanced at his brother with a bored expression and stated, "I smelled an alarming rise in the scent of _half-breeds_ coming from this area and simply came to investigate. Also, there is you and your new blood-scent-"

"Well I'm so glad you came," Hikari interrupted, cooing into his ear in what she deemed a sexy manner. "You certainly saved me the trouble of tracking you down! Besides! Now I get to see how this fabulous collar works!"

Looking positively mortified, Sesshomaru quickly – and efficiently – got out from beneath the lustful unicorn half-breed and booked it towards the Western Lands.

Blinking in surprise, Hikari looked up in time to see Sesshomaru just break through the tree line before screaming, "SESSHY! COME **BACK**!"

Without further ado, Sesshomaru – dragged by the necklace – made a bee line for Hikari and slammed into her, effectively knocking them back onto the ground; him being on top.

Hikari blinked in surprise before smiling widely. "Nifty!"

"Indeed," Sesshomaru growled, glaring at the 'collar' draped about his person. His mood wasn't made any better over Inu-Yasha on the ground, nearly dying of convulsive bouts of laughter.

**(Later that evening)**

"Oh, goodie," Hikari giggled, clutching her disgruntled prize in the firelight. "It's almost night. I can't _wait_ to drag **you** off to the hot springs! … hehehe… It'll be magical…"

"… Wait, what?" Sesshomaru demanded, trying to pry her off while still clinging to modesty.

"You know," Hikari hinted as she smiled 'lovingly', giggling into the gigantic fur on his shoulder. "Oh, I simply can't wait to make you scream!"

He looked ready to, and had been for the longest of times inside his own mind. It had taken quite a while for him to be 'collar-trained', but when he finally gave up (for the moment at least, since the last couple of times had him being nailed through trees just to crash into her open arms again; and again…) he stayed at her side. Demeaning, but effective. He needed a plan… He couldn't kill or injure her though, thanks to that degrading arrangement of enchanted beads around his person and her intuition. He still couldn't figure out why this human wanted to be with a demon whom she knew would kill her given the fraction of an opportunity.

_"I can't be THAT sexy..."_ he grumbled in his mind, still prying off the _very _mortal young woman... _thing_.

"Oh, Hikari," Reiki grinned, ears perked and eyes staring. "The rest are here."

"Really!" Hikari asked, running for the woods.

"… The rest?" Sesshomaru inquired, expecting Inu-Yasha and his newfound mate, who had wandered off again once sure that Sesshomaru's threat had diminished. A girl suddenly screamed and the screaming got rapidly closer.

"Who are you!" Rin cried.

"Just call me Mommy!" Hikari laughed madly.

Of course, this sounded like a command, so…

"Yes, mommy," Sesshomaru complied, clapping a clawed hand over his gapping mouth.

Just because the opportunity arose, Inu-Yasha suddenly appeared… "HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. "Guess that makes you a son of a bitch, Sesshomaru!"

"… This is going to hurt…" Reiki commented, watching eagerly.

Hikari promptly booted Inu-Yasha's ass straight back to where he came from (which happened to be over the horizon somewhere), still holding Rin captive in her embrace.

Hikari then plopped down into Sesshomaru's lap with Rin in her own. He looked very uncomfortable. Hikari went on to explain to the girl, "you see, Mommy finally caught Daddy, and so now that Daddy has accepted Mommy," she said this as she tickled Sessy under the chin, "that means that you have to accept Mommy as Mommy now too! From now on, you're our daughter!"

Rin hadn't a clue what the odd half-breed was spewing, not even Sesshomaru followed on some parts, such as 'Daddy', but at least someone other than the two newly genetically altered _did_ understand.

"WHAT!" Jaken shouted, finally catching up. "Lord Sesshomaru, why are you confining yourself to the presence of this half-breed? You know the reputation consequences of such actions!"

Sesshomaru glowered at the lesser demon, taking his question as a severe retort, and Hikari giggled, staring at the toad-demon evilly with firelight reflecting in her violet eyes. "Why, Jaken, don't I look familiar?"

"… GYEAHH!!!" he jumped. "You're that damned wench that had slaughtered Lord Sesshomaru's dignity!!"

Jaken was sufficiently planted by Sesshomaru's fist, and didn't raise for about two hours.

Rin hopped out of Hikari's lap and looked towards her caretaker (a.k.a. 'daddy') and said: "Uh, Lord Sesshomaru, Mommy scares me."

"She is _not_ your 'Mommy'," he growled, and with a simple collar command Hikari had him passionately kissing her to make up for that comment. She had found out very quickly that, since it was a side-effect of the Sacred Shikon Jewel wish, that collar would respond to practically _any_ command she could ever dream of… Even if his fingers (stroking her face) _did_ glow a little poisonously green at the moment...

(Hikari: "Isn't that positively splendid, all of you Sesshy fan-girls?")

"Oh, God!!" Inu-Yasha cringed, seeing his brother going for it against his will. "Why is _he_ still here?" he demanded, returning with a remorse Kagome at his side.

"Because he's Hikari's now," Reiki giggled evilly.

Their attentions were caught by the sound of someone huffing. Shippo just returned, a bloody and mangled Koga in hand.

"Nice handiwork there, Shippo!" Reiki commented.

Inu-Yasha felt Kagome shy towards him, seeking shelter. Apparently, the wolf terrified her, even when unconscious. _"I'm gunna kill him this time!"_ Then he thought. _"Better yet, he's not mangled enough for my liking… I'll just hand him over to Hikari, for now…"_

"Oh, GOODIE !" Hikari cheered, clutching Sesshomaru with joy as he rolled his eyes. "It's Koga! Do you know what that means, darling? It means that you only have a part-time job!"

"… And how would you like that mongrel prepared for tonight?" Sesshomaru asked with great enthusiasm, the words 'hot spring' echoing menacingly in his mind.

"But first… Come here!" Hikari giggled, accepting her Sexy-Sessy-Kun with open arms as he embraced her, an effective way of getting closer.

"What now?" he whined. Inu-Yasha and the rest looked utterly shocked to hear his voice like that.

"Hehehe…" Hikari rubbed her nose against his. "Pick me up, carry me to a nice area, and help me make some puppies!"

"NOO-OO-OO-OO!!!!" Sesshomaru bellowed as his body complied with her _request_. Inu-Yasha began to laugh his ass off.

"Well, might as well make sure he doesn't get away," Reiki commented, beginning to tie Koga with their ever-present duct tape.

"You two have fun," Inu-Yasha wished, bearing a big grin. Sesshomaru flipped him off, tears (which no one but Hikari could see) streaming down his face, and Hikari waved happily from his arms.

"Oh, wait!" Reiki remembered, getting her bag, grabbing out a bottle and chasing after them. She handed the bag to a curious Hikari (who felt that odd egg inside of it) and, with a pat on his shoulder, Reiki suddenly shattered a bottle of wine against Sesshomaru's forehead. With a slight stumble his eyes crossed slightly and he blinked a bit. That was one damned thick bottle! "Happy virgin sailing!" Reiki laughed, getting him galloping ahead with a slap on the ass.

"Hey, don't you touch what's mine!" Hikari threatened between licks of his face. She wouldn't mind some wine on her first time. Sesshomaru's last strand of dignity was going to be ripped away and devoured by Hikari that night, and she will enjoy every second of it.

* * *

**(End of yet another long chapter!)**

Hikari: "WHAT?!? … SO, THAT'S IT! NO DETAILS OR NOTHING? That virgin sailing thing sort of gave it away though… HEHEHEHE."

Reiki: "… Well, I thought you would want to write this part, since I apparently shouldn't touch what's yours…"

Hikari: "Damn straight, and yes I do want to write my wonderful moment! Make way for the professional!"

Reiki: -cough- "a.k.a.-" -hack, cough- "desperate!"

(FYI, now Reiki really _is_ choking)

Hikari thinks a moment, then laughs and agrees, still keeping her thumbs in her friend's jugulars. Reiki tried to smile and nod in agreement, but that's rather hard to pull off with a purple face and fixated head…

Hikari: "Oh, and by the way, REVIEW, DAMN IT!!! _Especially_ if you've read this far!"


	14. I Don't Feel Like Titling It

**SCROLL FOURTEEN:**

_... I Don't Feel Like Titling It..._

* * *

Hikari: "How lazy can you get with the title...? Oh well! It's **tequila** time! _Party_ **party **PARTY!!!!" 

Reiki: "… Huh?"

Hikari: "Well, lemons and limes don't cope with me too well, so I call a _really_ good sex scene a tequila! Nifty, no?"

Reiki: "Don't you just add alcohol?"

Hikari: "Yes. It's an **art** though! You can't just whip one out, it takes time!"

Reiki: "Not five damned months!! And it's about time you got done writing it!"

Hikari: "I'll ignore that one… Everyone, I wrote the tequila! Reiki didn't, _I_ did!"

Reiki claps sarcastically with (for once) a straight expression.

Reiki: "_I_ edited it, _and _wrote most of this story, _and_ had completed chapters on hold waiting for this damned lemon-"

Hikari: "_Tequila_!"

Reiki: "**Fruity** scene of yours!"

Hikari: "-GASP!- HOW **DARE **YOU!?! Sesshy, _kill _her!"

Reiki: "GYEAAAAAAAAAH!!" -runs away- ... -comes back- "By the way, this is a REALLY long chapter... ENJOY!!"

* * *

"Come on Sesshy, it's not _that_ bad!" Hikari tried to console the balling demon lord. They had to stop after a few minutes of traveling because his tears were forming a cold pool on her stomach… "You can always look on the bright side. You'll be taking my virginity!" This only seemed to make the great demon cry all the harder... 

Hikari sighed, seemingly lost at how to console her future mate. She had a vague idea that if she told him of her plans he may start throwing fits of hysteria and possibly fall into a coma. That could be difficult to make love to a demon if he were in that condition… Well, there's firsts for everything!

Sometime later – and after Sesshomaru got his wailing under control to some trickling tears – he carried the unicorn halfling to a beautiful clearing with a waterfall, stream, and cave included! Hikari's mouth started to water at the possibilities. Not to mention that the full moon added a wonderful romantic touch. "Isn't this place beautiful Sessy?" Hikari asked over enthusiastically. "Just imagine all the fun we're going to have tonight…"

Without warning, Sesshomaru unceremoniously dropped the horny fan girl and began to take off his clothes.

"What? No foreplay???" Hikari whined.

"I am under curt instructions," Sesshomaru said with a deadly calm as he was peeling of his armor (he was rather lucky that it hadn't rusted to his body) and discarded his fur. He began to untie his kiogi when a tender hand stilled him.

"Stop," Hikari instructed gently. "I _would _enjoy bearing your children – not to mention the act to _make_ the children – but if you're going to force me to have a guilty conscience then don't worry about it." She removed her hand and turned around; her head lowered dejectedly, and then she began to move towards the stream.

Sesshomaru (to say the least) was stunned. He had no idea how to react to this kind of situation. In fact, he expected her to say something to the affect of, 'love me, cherish me, and make this rut as good as demon sex can get!' More than not, he probably would have enjoyed that command more. At least he would still bare contempt for the half-breed! Life was so confusing…

The scent of saltwater reached his nose and he refocused his eyes to find where it was coming from. Amazingly enough, it came from the unicorn. Apparently she was, crying…

_"Shit. Now what have I done?"_ It is now that we notice that, if Sesshomaru resembled Inu-Yasha in any way, it was with the fact that neither of them liked, nor tolerated, a woman's crying. He wasn't entirely sure **why**. His best guess was that it had something to do with being male. Hm. Weird…

When he came out of his musings for a second time, he was shocked to find himself standing behind Hikari. _"How the hell did this happen?"_ Sesshomaru then sighed at the painfully obvious. _"She simply instructed me to stand behind her. As if this woman would ever changer her motive…"_

Hikari then mumbled something that Sesshomaru couldn't hear, but apparently the collar had. _"I knew it!!"_ he thought with little triumph. However, this was entirely discouraged when he began to walk _away_ from his captor. "What?" Sesshomaru asked aloud, startled.

"I said," Hikari began in a louder voice, "just go away!" Violet-red eyes and a tear stained face met surprised gold orbs. _"Oh, shit,"_ Sesshomaru thought with dread. _"If she gets too angry and commands me to drop dead, I'll have no choice but to do as she wants!!"_ As it was, he had no choice in his actions at the moment either. _"I wonder how far 'go away' is…"_

It turned out that 'go away' was just far enough away so he could see her but she couldn't see him. How convenient… Now he could watch his would-be fuck buddy cry her eyes out over his coldness. Wait. Why did he care? This was his chance to escape!! Sesshomaru sighed in defeat. _"This woman has bewitched me in some way. How very interesting this shall turn out to be…"_

A whistling from behind had him turning to see an arrow aimed straight for his heart. With milliseconds so spare, he jumped out of its way and heard a thunk as it was buried deep inside of a tree. _"What the hell?"_ Sesshomaru wondered as he landed back in the clearing with Hikari.

"I though I told you to go away," she said surprised.

"You did," Sesshomaru retorted. "It would seem, however, that my life is sought by an arrow wielding human."

Speaking of said human, what appeared to be a ninja – judging from the outfit alone – came from the forest, another arrow poised and ready to kill. Without a single utterance, it released the arrow.

Sesshomaru caught it effortlessly with two fingers and used his poison to disintegrate it. "You'll have to do better if you wish to defeat this Sesshomaru," he said confidently.

The ninja didn't move a single step but instead notched another arrow.

"Sesshomaru! Look out!!!"

As the ninja released the second arrow he saw Hikari place herself _behind _him in a protective manor; despite the ninja and it's obvious aura being on the other side of him. A harsh gasp was heard as he caught the second arrow (which turned out to be an illusion) and Hikari hit his back momentarily. With slightly wide eyes, he spun around to see her on her knees clutching at her chest. "Ow," the girl muttered, blood dripping from her hand and soaking her clothes. "Damn," Hikari said breathlessly when she noticed all the blood. "This was … one of my … favorite shirts, too…" Sesshomaru would have been tempted to roll his eyes at this statement if Hikari's condition wasn't causing his heart to skip a little.

"Perfect," he heard the ninja utter. "Take out the master, and the pet dies too."

Sesshomaru looked back, but the enemy along with their aura had vanished. "You _foolish _half-breed," Sesshomaru muttered as he knelt beside the girl. With some slight hesitation, he removed the girls hand, braced her chest and grabbed the shaft, and pulled. Hikari's eye's widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Then, with a slight whimper, she slumped to the ground, crying without a sound. Sesshomaru then bent to pick her up and proceeded to carry the girl to the nearby cave. The female was leaning against him for comfort (though that was the last thing he would give), still crying, and complaining about how much of an 'ass-whole' he was to do that and not warn her. It was rather relieving to know that she could still jest despite the amount of pain she was in, which for himself would be minimal but that was beside the point.

Once hidden away inside the cave, he slowly and gently laid Hikari down, careful not to let her jolt against the stone floor. Laying her out flat on her back, he began to check the rather large hole in her chest that conveniently was directly above her breast. _"This should be interesting…"_ Using his claws, he tore the cloth-like fabric which she had referred to as a 'shirt' from bottom to neck directly up the middle. A part of him enjoyed the hidden black lace bra which supported her ample bust.

Hikari's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing? I just got done complaining to you about how it would take forever to get the blood out!! You expect me to sew it together now too??"

Sesshomaru gave her a firm look which had her shutting up instantly. _"Take out the master,"_ he thought begrudgingly, and ever so slowly, he began to crawl up her body in what _she _took to be a sensual manner.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Hikari asked, not exactly liking the predatory look in his eyes.

Stopping with his face near her chest, and glad that the cave hid his actions from other demons whom he ruled over, he slowly began to lower his head. _"And the 'pet' dies too..."_

Hikari's eyes bugged with surprise. Sesshomaru was apparently _licking _her wound. And no, it **wasn't **a dream (ha ha!).

He'd never used this technique before, and to possibly save his own life was a fairly decent reason to. He found that it worked rather effectively. Save for having to taste her blood. It wasn't a displeasure over taste though, the displeasing part was that it tasted... Well, good. Quite good, actually. Not that he ever had a fancy for blood, but if ever given an array of choices this was probably the dessert of them all, considering also it's presentation value... Noticing that, he allowed his hand to stroke the side of this female.

She was soft, and warm, and curved very nicely indeed, and she seemed to like him feeling her as her breath rose her chest towards his face more and her heartbeat pulsed under his fingertips. This aroused him, and he was grateful for the baggy hakama. Then again, considering the note they arrived there on, maybe there would be some relief in the end... _His_ decision, of course...

Hikari let her head lay back, trying to ignore the slight scraping of his tongue and instead focus on his wandering hand. _"This is probably the closest I'll ever get to doing __**anything**__ sexual with this demon. Might as well enjoy it!"_ As Sesshomaru continued to lick her injury the pain receded. She was about to thank him for healing her when a sudden loosening around her chest and a snap had her eyes widening once again. _"Is he doing what I think he's doing???"_

Sesshomaru – as you may have guessed – cut Hikari's bra open.

* * *

**(Beginning of 'Tequilla'!)**

* * *

He almost absentmindedly pinched her right nipple, staring as it slowly hardened between his shifting thumb and forefinger while the rest of his hand cupped her swell of flesh. This was... _nice_. He found he enjoyed the slight squirming of her body beneath his, his physical reactions supporting the idea full-heartedly. Before long he restrained her with a hand on her neck, making sure she wouldn't ruin his fun, and began paying _very_ special attention to her breasts out of sheer curiosity.

Hikari's body was simply _tingling_ with pleasure as his tongue swirled around her small darker mound, her heart leaping into her throat and pounding against his more or less gently placed fingers. She watched as his molten eyes closed, and then his warm lips pressed her skin and he almost seemed to breathe her in as he suckled her breast.

"_Oh my GOD!"_ she screamed in her head, her toes curling and her back arching ever so slightly with the sheer force of her arousal, making her naked abdomen rub his clothing. Almost as though to anchor herself to reality, she wove a hand into his hair but even that mystified her. _"This is just too good to be true!"_

"_WHY was this Sesshomaru NOT informed of such pleasures prior to this?"_ he demanded of himself, not even caring that her little hand was messing with his hair as her warm breast gliding against the roof of his mouth, his tongue tested just how soft it really was with prods and licks. As if that part wasn't pleasing enough, his unoccupied hand still wanted more as they searched her shivering body, coming across her shirt. He soon found himself hungrily grabbing the remaining cloth around her shoulders and pulling them off. But that wasn't enough. He relinquished her neck to feel her more. The strong and giving points of her shoulders, the small valley running down the middle of her back and ending with a dip which bloomed out into her hips and buttocks... It wasn't enough to feel her bare torso and to see the naked slopes of her body. He wanted _more, _but for the moment he was content with some more exploring.

"_I'm going to die happy now,"_ Hikari laughed inside her head when Sesshomaru stripped her of the rest of her upper garment and sent his hands prowling. Pulling back, he studied her body for a moment, feeling her sides and her abdomen, before glancing up and finding great interest in her neck and pulling her to him. She was a fit of gasps and eager shivers as he sucked greedily at the meat that connected to her shoulder, but the moment was oh so slightly ruined by the fact that he still wore clothing.

Oh, god but she wanted him. Her fingers sought his firm chest as they folded under his hoari, and she felt his chest flex upon contact. He, never stopping his ministrations upon her person, suddenly pulled her tighter to himself with one hand, as though to guarantee that she wouldn't get away as he used his other to nearly rip off his own upper clothing. When he freed one well sculpted arm Hikari found it quite hard to breathe as he seized her with it in order to free the other. His hot exhales were hitting her skin as his breathing hastened, and she finally pulled herself enough out of the daze to begin returning some of his favors.

Finally freed from half of his hindering clothing Sesshomaru found himself shocked to feel the presence of hands and a little mouth capturing his neck. Immediately instinct wanted to rid him of the threat. Or, he at least thought it would. He found himself surprised yet again in that span of a second when instead he gave a deep growl of pleasure and _lifted _his chin. Oh, no, certainly the greatest of demons wasn't going to dispose of something so threateningly close to his vitals, and of course it was only protocol to _lift_ one's chin in eager offer. But when he did so she pressed herself to him, her breasts pressing against him and her stomach gliding over his own. Oh, if only it didn't feel so damned good... Part of him growled with fury at himself for going a step further into disgrace and _lying on his back_, which effectively had her on top of him. She sensually rubbed her body against his, exciting him and making his phallus hard enough to reach up and feel her thigh.

"_This is preposterous,"_ he informed himself, even though the part of himself he informed was too enraptured as to listen whilst exploring this eager little critter in his grasps. Nope, reason definitely was not on his agenda at the moment. Working at the knot of his obi sounded _far_ better. That or playing with the remainder of _her_ curious attire. Yes, **that** sounded satisfying as well.

"_This is so great it almost hurts,"_ Hikari thought to herself, another wave of mind-crippling desire coursing though her when she felt his hands leave her hip and breast to lower around her abdomen, fiddling at her pants. She almost laughed against his throat whilst physically blowing his mind away as he continued to puzzle the button and zipper, and regretted not helping when he just decided to use his claws to remove the burden. _"I wonder if he'll be disappointed that there's more than one layer there... Better catch up!"_

Figuring out a simple solution to his immediate problem, Sesshomaru was highly entertained to feel Hikari tugging at his obi as he slipped the oddly rough fabric off her hips, past her thighs, and she kicked the rest off as quickly as multi-tasking would allow. _"She seemed to have an easy time at this when we first met," _he thought wryly as he undid his own obi. He threw it aside, and she quickly decided to wrestle off his hakama herself, leaving him to glance down and see...

A thin covering of glossy black fabric completely hiding his prize.

Well, the fabric was a pleasing sight in itself with how it shaped her rump, but the utter uselessness of its presence right then and there caused great annoyance for him. As she pulled his clothing towards his knees he sat up and reached for the mockery of his victory.

"You know," she whispered up to his ear, the tone of her voice hypnotizing him as his clothing settled about five feet away. "I hear that some like to keep the underwear on. Sort of exciting and sensual to rub against, they say."

"Maybe later," he replied, surprised to have a voice with how thick his throat suddenly felt. He liked the promise in those words, and decided to make 'later' a very real likelihood; as a 'now' and 'then' had to exist... Especially when he was suddenly completely naked and found a happy little hand fiddling around with this throbbing member.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed his name whilst leaning against his chest, causing him to halt only a moment before making the final cut to completely remove the last of her clothing. "Sesshomaru, are you mine?"

"No," he replied, lowering her to her back once more and looking down into her exotic violet eyes. "_You're _**mine."**

She smiled, and kissed his chest, forcing him to suppress a sudden growl of pleasure. "Okay then." Now, what he _had_ planned on was to skip right to steamy and wild sex, but as she continued with her kisses down his torso and scooted ever further beneath him to the point of disappearing he curiously rolled over.

One of her hands seemed to try and smooth his muscle rippled abdomen, and the other, to his great surprise and delight, stroked his hard standing manhood. Before he could ask her what she was doing she began to plant kisses up its length, pausing every now and then to suck gently and lick, lubricating his member in a way that made his toes curl and body tighten. She finally planted the last kiss on his tip, and her fingers grasped loosely around his slick base as her mouth engulfed his end.

Not able to hold it any longer, he couldn't help but produce low growls of immense satisfaction, and as she started to suck gently, and then bob slowly up and down and stroke and lick his utterances became deeper and louder as he felt himself prepare his seed. She truly was a marvelous little being after all...

Hikari, feeling quite triumphant for building up the nerve to do this, congratulated herself as she noticed him enjoying her oral offering. She did her best to imitate the motions of sex, and took it as a sign of her doing well when his hips began to shift and then rock slightly. She highly enjoyed the noises he was making, and tried to translate them to words in her head. Such as _"Oh yes"_ and _"this is the best"_ and _"If you stop, there will be hell to pay"_.

As the growls grew and deepened she was surprised to feel a strong hand grasp her hair, encouraging her to go on. She took as much of him in as she dared, and stroked the rest with her hand. His rocking continued, and as his motions quickened she took her queue to quicken as well. In a few moments he began to buck slightly into her mouth, making her discover her lack of a gag reflex, but his bucks were small and few compared to his slight shivers so she imagined he was restraining himself.

However, when he did cum, he instinctively pushed her head down, forcing her mouth and throat to take in all of his impressive member that she could, and thrust repeatedly as his seed came spilling forth.

This experience for him, despite finding himself out of breath and sweaty, was like bliss, made more delightful by Hikari's throat and mouth milking his member. When he was spent he gently let go of her hair and delighted in the feeling of her tongue swirling up him before her mouth was removed. Just thinking of the exotic way she performed her sensuous task kept him hard as he almost eagerly awaited for the next trick up her sleeve.

He watched her swallow any remains, and she smiled over his lustful stare. He wasn't done with her though, and his few seconds patience for her to be wonderful on her own yet again wore out. Grabbing her arm, he slightly pulled, encouraging her to mount him. He continued to gaze lustfully at the unicorn half-breed as she gracefully moved, for the first time since he had laid eyes upon her, thinking she was beautiful. From her silver tresses which highlighted to flower-pedal purple suspending down her shoulder, to her full hips and thighs, and the darkening of her violet gaze, it was all extremely erotic to him. Once she fully sat atop him he positioned her above his hips, the feeling of her wet, sweet smelling center on his lower stomach hardening him further. Well, he felt it justified that if she could explore his anatomy as thoroughly as she had, why shouldn't he? Sitting up slightly on his left arm, he used his right hand to cup her center. Smirking at the noticeable increase of her arousal, he leisurely slipped a finger between her folds. She cried out softly as her deep muscles immediately flexed around him, feeling him, and once her hips started moving he added his own motions.

He found the woman's cavity... interesting. The smell he already got, but to feel it and its reactions didn't only answer some questions, it proposed more. A LOT more.

In a minute, he casually leaned forward and asked "Are you ready for another?" Her whimper of need and hurried nod encouraged him to place a grand total of two, and then three fingers inside her, making her wince and whimper but not stop. Starting slowly so she could adjust, he explored her inner flesh and found which spots did what, and figuring out a pattern which made her absolutely dance he quickened the pace. He was so close to breaking her virginity with these actions. So close to receiving that fresh and arousing scent of virgin blood, but he would save that.

"Do you wish for me to stop?" he asked teasingly, knowing how much she delighted in this.

"No," she giggled, swaying above him oh so nicely. She reached her hands back and grabbed his legs, her chest arching in front of him oh so temptingly.

He continued, but wanting some entertainment for himself which exceeded watching her breasts jiggle he lifted his knees, sat her against his legs as she gripped his ankle and calf, sat up, and began exploring her chest region a bit further. She gave out an almost evil laugh at this, making him consider the human to demon ratio of her for a moment.

A strand of her slivery-purple hair went cascading from between his thigh and her shoulder, tickling his leg, and he grabbed it and followed it to her pointed ear, her jaw... and he noticed how tasty the slope of her neck looked at that moment of her moaning with delight.

She was getting the treatment of her life (so far), and didn't know exactly how interestingly nice it could get until she felt Sesshomaru's lips brush her neck, and then have his teeth sink into the skin just where her tendons angled off for her arms.

She heard herself cry out in pain briefly, and he withdrew.

"Do you wish for me to st-" he almost repeated himself.

"No!" Hikari cried before she could stop. "Don't stop, I mean."

"_Luck,"_ he thought to himself, despite the current placement of his exploring fingers. Luck was the only reason he was paired with someone not only with delicious blood, but who also liked pain and compliance with curiosity. With the barest of smirks, he sucked at the bite, tasting her again before the little holes healed. Oh she tasted good. She reached a climax soon after, her arching back, outward look of lost control and inward flexing around his fingers telling him as much. She fluttered loose and nigh collapsed over his legs. Her perspiring body rippled with gasps and a racing heart from where she lay draped upon his lap, and licking her neck he bit down again, but this time she flinched while he withdrew his fingers, and one of his claws caught her.

"Bloody mother of GOD!!" she cried, her body thrashing, as though that was worse than the four holes in her neck. He ignored her, finishing what he started before anything else. When he was done with that, he lifted her off his lap, sat her down, and opened her legs before him as casually as one would the morning paper.

"Um..." she hummed in her throat, watching him whilst leaning on her elbows. He ducked his head and licked where his claw had flawed her, and noted for later how one lick sent arousal exploding from her tiny person.

The slight and simple chuckle that escaped Sesshomaru puzzled her. Was he toying with her...? ... Oh, who _cared? _It was fun! A smirk of her own appeared on her face when he slid up her body, and instead of laying back she leaned into his advances, capturing his lips with hers. They both became even more alive at that as another battle ensued between the two participants; their noses hissing with eager inhales as their mouths sealed the others. Before she knew what else was going on she was pinned with clawed hands grasping her upper arms and Sesshomaru appeared fully on top of her, his weight lying possessively over her and his member beating against her inner thighs.

She smiled, and drew his head down for another kiss, tongue exploring her little teeth. Sensations threatened to stop his heart and kill him at a moments notice. His tongue flicked against the roof of her mouth, and when she giggled over the tickling sensation and pulled her head to the side he followed hungrily and engaged their lips yet again. She had kissed him before, but these past thirty minutes were certainly the first times it threatened to toss his common sense right out the window. Then again, if the Sesshomaru of one month ago looked at himself now, he'd probably say that common sense wasn't even in existence anymore... But, that didn't matter. His body was hot and pulsing, and he enjoyed this. He _needed_ this, and thusly he needed _her._

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt the curious presence of legs wrapping around his waist, and was pleased that the tighter they got the more her delectable hot form pressed to his own. He could sense that her body craved him, and could smell that it was prepared. It was, to say the least, maddening to not have fully had her yet.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered his name yet again, hands entwined in the locks of his hair as he positioned himself. "Take me. I don't care how, just take me!"

This, by far, was the best command he had _ever _received.

Hikari bit her lip, knowing that before the delight came a world of pain. A very big world of very sharp pain. Not that she wasn't looking forward to it, but still...

His muscles rippled under his skin as he shifted, and she felt his phallus nestle in alignment. She wasn't expecting one last kiss, which had her releasing her lip, but understood its purpose as he made his first plunge into her core.

She screamed against his mouth, trying to break her head away but being held in place with a hand at the nape of her neck. Oh, it hurt. Her skin was skewed into a different position, its flexibility tested against his solidness. He continued to kiss her, and when her desire to wail lessened he feathered his lips upon her cheeks, her neck, hands massaging her breasts in the meantime. Her attentions were drawn from his stilled member laying in wait within her, and slowly the pain bowed down to her curiosity. Experimentally, legs still wrapped around his narrow waist, she drew herself closer for leverage and adjusted herself to feel at him.

He felt his achievement once she was effectively relaxed. He did, after all, want to do this more, so now it was his job to make her want to as well. Giving her pain though would work to the opposite outcome, so why not enjoy her sweet tasting body as she relaxed? Finally smelling the beaconing scent of virgin blood he continued his ministrations until she bucked her hips against his, signifying that she was ready and waiting. Sesshomaru lowered them both against the ground, taking her leverage away and gradually started to pull himself out before pushing back in again, leisurely picking up the pace at Hikari's requests. Once he started a decent pace, it took all of his will power to not go as fast as he would have liked. This changed when Hikari spoke her wants…

"Faster," she moaned, unwrapping her legs and spreading them far apart, drawing them up and nearer towards her chest, angling herself for more pleasure. When Sesshomaru had entered her so suddenly, there was nothing but pain occupying her mind. Now though, as they began to discover their pace she accepted him fully into her center. It was during this time that her pain had disappeared entirely, being replaced with pleasure. She never imagined that once Sesshomaru started moving, spreading her juices and slicking their progress, it would get better with each stroke. It wasn't long before she had her first orgasm, the feeling drawn out by his continuing thrusts. Pretty soon speed wasn't enough.

"Harder!" she called out, lifting her hips to meet him.

Sesshomaru more than happily obliged with her demands. The tightness that surrounded him and the wetness of her was driving him mad! Her scent announced she was in heat, her body complied and complimented his movements, her moans and cries applauded him, and on top of it all the pleasure he felt mounted upon itself as he mated her. When she shouted with her second orgasm, Sesshomaru quickened the pace. Her muscles suddenly clenching around him beaconed, demanded compensation, and grabbing at her he forced himself as deeply as he could go and thrust rapidly, dispensing his seed. A few more thrusts drew out their feelings of ecstasy, and he stopped so they could enjoy it rather then starting it all over again.

Gently placing his weight on top of hers, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Want to try a different position?" The hungry look she gave him was answer enough. "Needy are you not?" he asked teasingly while pulling out of her, his phallus tingling almost painfully. Before he could do anything else, Hikari had rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up on her hands and knees.

"Is this what you had in mind?" she asked temptingly. Gazing back at him stole her breath away. The need in his eyes and predatory smile had her wanting more of him. When he began to mount her she could feel his already re-hardened member against her folds. As he drew his body farther up hers, his hair sweeping against her sides tickled her slightly. She giggled before she could stop herself and then gasped at his hands squeezing her breasts, his thumb and for-finger rolling and squeezing her nipples. Moaning pleasantly, she rocked back, asking Sesshomaru to do more.

Smirking to himself, Sesshomaru decided to have some fun with her on this round. Painfully slow, he slipped himself into her and then pulled out just as slowly. He continued this until Hikari rocked back to meet him with each thrust. Pinching her nipples painfully hard, he leaned up to whisper into her ear. "It is my turn now. Any unwanted movement on your part will result in this ending." He smirked to himself when he felt her stiffen at his words.

"You are so mean…" she growled under her breath. His smirk widened into a cruel smile as he continued his slow ministrations. As hard as it was for him to keep up the pace, he knew it must have been just as hard, if not harder, for Hikari. Her trembling body underneath his was proof enough of that. "Se-Sesshomaru," she stuttered, her arms quaking with being unable to move. "P-please… Stop torturing me!"

Hikari could feel Sesshomaru smirk behind her at her pleading call. "Remember what I told you," he warned with an annoyingly light note in his voice. Gritting her teeth, Hikari decided she would get revenge … somehow. _Without_ the collar. This continued for sometime, both getting fairly used to and coping with the pace. Without warning, however, Sesshomaru began to thrust in and out as fast as possible. The sudden sensations sent Hikari onto her elbows, which ended up heightening her pleasure twice-fold. "Ahh… Sesshomaru!!" she called out as her next orgasm hit. She could feel her muscles clenching and releasing Sesshomaru's phallus, enticing him to cum with her. A few harsh thrusts later and Hikari could feel his hot seed shooting into her. He continued thrusting for a short time before collapsing onto Hikari to enjoy the sensations. With some difficulty, Hikari propped herself back up on her hands to make Sesshomaru more comfortable. Looking over her shoulder, she saw his molten gold eyes staring into hers. Having his face so close, Hikari couldn't resist turning her head more and kissing him.

* * *

**(End of 'Tequilla'!)**

* * *

Hikari smiled at her demon, and was ready for the next round if not for a very peculiar noise…

Ctch-krooo! Cheep! Chreeep! Ctch-krooo-ooo!

"What the _fuck_ is that?!?" She demanded with a contorted face as she jumped in alarm and landed on her ass, sending Sesshomaru falling behind her. She quickly looked to see something squirming in Reiki's backpack near the cave's entrance, and immediately hid behind Sesshomaru who was gawking at what came stumbling out.

It was a little red chick, which could nestle comfortably in your two palms. It landed on its back, and began to kick its thin yet strong and scaly yellow legs into the air.

"-GASP- AAW! It's-a-baby-burdie!" Hikari cried out adoringly and enthusiastically in her baby talk, scrambling over her man and picking up the chick. Its eyes had not even opened yet, but it had half an inch of feathers growing in. It balanced itself in her hands, spread out its fat little shaking wings, stretched its head and opened its mouth to her and began to make a new and even _more _shrill noise.

Cu cu cuc! Cu cu cuc!

Sesshomaru was poised, ready to kill the nuisance, when Hikari told him to sit. He was absolutely baffled, after mating with her so damned much, to be slammed onto his face.

(Hikari: "My poor Sesshy!

Reiki: "Haha…")

Cu cu cuc! Cu cu cuc cu!

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Hikari wailed, staring at it with gigantic puppy eyes, and she pulled the little hatching towards her bare chest lovingly. "Sesshy, tell me what it is!"

"A female Phoenix," he grumbled, sitting up slowly and glowering at the chick as he cleared the little gritty pebbles off his face. "One of the most obnoxious, annoying and incessantly shitting little irritants on the face of this planet!"

"I'm going to call her Takibi!"

(Takibi, by the dictionary, means accidental fire)

"You are _keeping_ it?!?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course!!" she giggled, petting the baby bird on the head. Takibi bit her finger, and a wide-eyed Hikari commenced flinging her all over the place (off the end of her finger) screaming her head off and running laps around her cross-legged Sexy-Sessy-Kun, who wore a very bored expression while watching her theatrics and decided to dress.

* * *

Reiki spent the evening trying to mimic the sounds the new addition to their group made, pissing everyone off until the stars came out. Their fire had simmered down, Sango and Miroku lay asleep alongside one another, Rin not far away, and Shippo lay off about twenty feet, alone, his head resting on his crossed arms as he watched the stars and lay in the grass. 

"Tell me, Sessy!" a vexed Hikari ordered as he tried his damnest to keep the information from her. He finally resorted to duct taping his own mouth up, making her fuming mad. "I'm ordering you to tell me what that bird eats! It needs food!" He shook his head, nearly breaking his neck with the effort of doing so against the glowing collar, and Inu-Yasha continued watching with a smirk, Kagome nestled and asleep in his arms where she had sought comforting shelter earlier. Sesshomaru was going through all of this just so that bird would die, and Inu-Yasha, for once in his life, agreed with his brother. Phoenix' were spawns of hell, a specific race of bird demon, and all they did was eat, shit, burn down forests, shit, bite, shit, and eat some more. They were the ones who forced the fire-rat's extinction, and when that happened they tried to use the other demon races as a buffet. There are no more demon rabbits either… That was the one thing Inu-Yasha owed to the hell-birds, but put on a scale with everything else, that little favor didn't bring the bird's reputation up at all.

Hikari began to bleed at the fists now, furious that the collar wasn't working because of Sesshomaru's goddamned stubbornness on the issue, and out of sheer fury she screeched a solitary command.

Incessantly…

"**Sesshomaru!** … SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT (inhale) _SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT _(inhale) **SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT **(deep inhale)_** SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT **_(short inhale)_**SIT BOY !**_"

Everyone in the vicinity awoke at her first 'sit', and as the onslaught came they scrambled away from the rapidly growing crater that Sesshomaru was nailed into. He eventually got shot into the center of the earth, his oh-so-sudden presence causing every volcano on earth to erupt. Of course, he's a demon, so he has to live through this whole ordeal…

Hikari, looking quite out of breath, clambered out of the crater, straightened her hair, put on some sunglasses and watched Mount Fuji blow fireworks against the night sky.

Three days later, Hikari became suspicious of her new mate's whereabouts and shrieked her favorite command. "Sesshy, **come here**!"

The earth began to rumble, and looking down Hikari was suddenly shot into the air with Sesshomaru. In about three minutes, they came crashing back down. She was completely out cold, and when Reiki bent down to examine them Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulder and croaked out fearfully, and in something of a hiss, "the earth… it's… it's ROUND!"

"No shit," she replied before he himself fell unconscious. Sorry, but not even a demon lord can stay awake after being shot through the center of the earth like a bullet through an apple… _Yes_, he was hiding on the other side of the planet…

As the week passed, Kagome and Inu-Yasha never left the other's side, Sango was probably pregnant by now, they finally noticed Kirara's absence, and Takibi learned that Inu-Yasha's clothing was made of the fur of the fire-rat, leading her to chase him around and around and hang from some random part of his shirt or pants, gnawing eagerly until Reiki told her to get off (yes, Reiki learned to speak Phoenix). He really wanted to kill that bird now, but Takibi lightened up a little upon finding a food source in the fields, chasing mice and gophers twice her size.

The Inu-Yasha party (still harboring the horrible sounds of the newly mated couple's coupling (say _that_ six times fast), which Hikari had demanded of Sesshomaru every ten minutes for two straight days as payback for trying to run away like that; not hat he didn't enjoy most of it) also noticed a very distinct difference from Sesshomaru. Well, _anyone_ would change with Hikari's collar around them, but it was different. He looked calm, instead of deeply horrified, when in her presence. When she sat next to him, or on him as would be her preferred fashion, he would lean slightly from his regal and upright position and breath in her scent. The oddest thing though, was him slyly placing a clawed hand on her stomach every now and then.

"Wow, a demon _and_ a tester!" Reiki laughed, noticing this now, a week after his 'virgin sailing' and after his served sentence.

No one but Hikari got that, and the wicked teen gave her friend a quick wink.

"Hoping?" Reiki questioned, confusing the rest even more. Her friend nodded vigorously, and turned around and kissed Sesshomaru. This being over their millionth one, he did not mind returning it and at least getting some fun out of it, clawing down her arm until she bled.

"Ah, it hurts _so_ good!" Hikari moaned against his lips, making him smile sinisterly, and she kissed him again before letting him lap at his rich red treat.

While everyone else cringed at that, Kagome slumped into her mood again as she reminisced. She still had nightmares of Koga, no matter how securely and safely Inu-Yasha slept with his arms around her every night and how he watched her daily. The nightmares were getting less frequent, but that was made up for.

(flashback to about five days ago)

"I just have to visit my mom," Kagome stated again, this time having Inu-Yasha hear. After a time he complied and carried her to the Sacred Well.

She stood on the lip, glanced at Inu-Yasha who gave her a nod, and after a moment she said she couldn't do it. It was dark and crowded down there, and while passing through time she never had control over her own actions. These, combined, brought back the sensations she felt as Koga took advantage of her, starting in the dark and space-less cave.

Not exactly grasping how these pieces all came together, Inu-Yasha nonetheless extended his clawed hand to her, and she took it and came down.

"Can I carry you down then?" he asked, almost tenderly. Kagome, with a faint blush, nodded slightly and was lifted into his arms, bridal style. Easily, he leaped onto the lip of the well. "Ready?" At her nod, they jumped in, and his feet hit the bottom.

"What?" they gasped together, looking up. There was no roof, no scent of pollution, no sounds of the ever-passing cars. Instead, there was the blue skies and chirping of birds overhead. They couldn't pass.

(end of flashback)

_"And we've been here ever since…"_ Kagome thought, ready to cry. She suddenly felt an arm held lightly around her shoulders, and she looked up at Inu-Yasha as he gently drew her closer to him. With a sigh she leaned her head near his neck, one of her black doggie ears tickling his cheek. He bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead, and she flinched.

"Sorry," he apologized immediately. She still had difficulties accepting another's sensual touch.

"No, you're not a fault," she reassured, lifting a hand to his own and giving it a squeeze. "I just need some more time, is all."

"Take all that you need."

Kagome looked tenderly up at him, and he down at her. Gently he bowed his head near her hair, and took in her tantalizing scent, making her hug him tightly. Yet again, he found himself confused. He didn't know why, but her smell was a little different. It was… how would you put it… tender, maybe? That was the best word he was getting. She had a different scent since being with Koga, and it made him disappointed. She seemed so frail now. So frail that he thought she would break if he touched her in the wrong way. This made him all the more angry with the wolf, but he just returned Kagome's hug with great enthusiasm.

Jaken, who was still with them, looked ready to be sick, and Rin watched with fascination as she played with Takibi.

"Aw, they're so cute together, aren't they?" Hikari asked Reiki, who nodded her head with a smile. They would get through their ordeals, eventually. "Reiki, we need to hunt you down a man."

The addressed girl flinched like no other, and gave her friend a wide-eyed stare. "What?!"

"Get your goddamned hands off my woman!"

Rin covered her ears and looked at Sesshomaru. "Rin didn't hear that!" He looked dispassionately back at her, whereas Hikari said cheerfully: "listen all you want dearie!" (good thing Rin didn't hear THAT either…)

Inu-Yasha looked back and glowered at a badly beaten up Koga, who remained duct taped in the background. He gave the wolf a threatening growl, rubbing Kagome's arm slightly, before turning back to face his healing mate. Reiki took a few seconds to put a double layer of tape over Koga's mouth, and disciplined him with no food for another full day.

After Kagome's hourly 'kicking the shit out of Koga' (making his nose bleed, again for the again'th time), which Inu-Yasha encouraged to help her rebuild her confidence, they went on their way traveling aimlessly. They decided to stop at a clearing, and marking home base they dispersed for some free time, Inu-Yasha and Kagome staying put, Miroku and Sango slipping away, Sesshomaru scouting the area to satisfy this demon's curiosity of territory, and Koga, well, he kinda just had to sit there as Rin poked him with a long stick, and Jaken kept watch, and Takibi was napping _in _the small fire Reiki built for her…

* * *

**(End of chapter!)**

Reiki: "Haha! We split this chapter into two parts, so now we have one lemon per chapter!"

Hikari: "Oh? Who's next?"

Reiki: "Our favorite couple!"

Hikari: "Oh, I'm flattered!"

Reiki: "Not _you_! Inu-!"

Hikari quickly covers Reiki's mouth.

Hikari: "Don't spoil it!"

Reiki: "Haha, too late!"

Hikari: "… I've been meaning to ask, why did that damned bird hatch? I had forgotten that we still had that bothersome thing."

Reiki: "Well, it's a bird of fire, so I thought I'd be kinky and keep it around the _fires of love _so it would hatch!"

Hikari: "… … … … … You're exhausting…"

Reiki: "Next chapter is for all you Inu-Yasha and Kagome fans!"

Hikari: "Hey! This is _our_ story! NO DEDICATIONS!!!!"

Reiki: "I didn't say 'dedicate'…"


	15. Therapy At The Hot Springs

**SCROLL FIFTEEN:**

_Therapy at the Hot Springs_

* * *

Reiki: "Hey, we've supplied the last paragraph of the last chapter for you! Having two lemons in one chapter kind of raises ones expectations, and you know how **we** work _under pressure_…"

Hikari: "Well, depends on the guy and if we're under or taking top…"

Reiki: "…"

After Kagome's hourly 'kicking the shit out of Koga' (making his nose bleed, again for the again'th time), which Inu-Yasha encouraged to help her rebuild her confidence, they went on their way traveling aimlessly. They decided to stop at a clearing, and marking home base they dispersed for some free time, Inu-Yasha and Kagome staying put, Miroku and Sango slipping away, Sesshomaru scouting the area to satisfy this demon's curiosity of territory, and Koga, well, kinda just had to sit there as Rin poked him with a long stick and Jaken kept watch, and Takibi was napping _in _the small fire Reiki built for her…

Where as the others:

"So, you're saying she can't go home because of the wish?"

"Yeah," Shippo stated, taking a seat next to Reiki to enjoy the grassy sun-bathed hill and it's view. "She's crying a lot at night too."

"Oh, the _poor_ thing…" came a voice from above.

They both looked up at Hikari, who was on the lookout at the top of a tree.

"… I thought you couldn't climb," Reiki stated. There was suddenly a series of crashes and cracks as Hikari came plummeting out of the forty foot pine tree, landing on her stomach as various branches mounded up on her. Littered with pine needles and spitting out a pine cone, she back slapped Reiki for making that happen, and the one with a now pink hand printed face replied with, "um, what were you looking for anyway?"

Hikari giggled evilly. "I've decided to enthusiastically begin a demon harem! I'm looking for guys!"

At this Shippo squirmed a tad closer to Reiki for safety.

"Um, that's the 'H' wish I was referring to during the Naraku incident..."

"I know," Hikari replied, head bobbing quickly side to side in delight. "I just decided to actually begin working at making it. By the way, there's some hot springs over there!" she announced with the point of a finger.

"Girl's night?" Reiki asked, and they headed off to get Kagome, Sango and Rin.

"What the hell _is _a bachelor's night anyway?" Inu-Yasha demanded, now alone with Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Koga. Kaede, discovering the girl's activities, since they dropped the guys off at the village for safe keepings, decided to trail after the _real_ young girls to get in on the youthful activities.

"What ever it is I don't like the sound of it," Miroku admitted. Jaken nodded in agreement.

"Why can only the _girls_ go in the hot springs?" Shippo demanded, infuriated. "I wanna go too!"

Inu-Yasha scoffed. "Not on _my_ watch you're not!"

"Now, Inu-Yasha," Miroku began, giving _the look_. "Are you sure you don't want to tag along to see if Kagome sprouted a _tail_ too?"

From outside the hut, all you could hear was a lot of loud smacks, punches and crashing around, and: "OOWWW!! Hey, Inu… AAAAH-OOUCH!! Please control your - AIEE!!!!"

"See Kagome?" Hikari cooed, splashing more hot water over her head. "Isn't this relaxing? Soooo much better than crying. Plus now you don't have to worry about school anymore! You can just stay here and have Inu-Yasha's pups!!"

…

"What game are they playing?" Rin asked Kaede, who just shook her head with a sigh towards Kagome and Hikari and looked up at the stars.

"Wow, Kagome's rather vicious lately," Reiki commented to Sango as the two half-breeds tried to drown each other in the background.

"Well, at least that's _some_ spirit returned to her," Sango replied, closing her eyes again and sinking into the pool just up to her eyes.

"Maybe too much."

"… Hm?" the demon slayer asked, snapping out of a daze.

Reiki gave her a considering look…

"Damn girl, you've got to get your mind off of that lecherous monk! It's not healthy," Reiki scolded. Sango wasn't listening.

"Blub… Rei-(bubble)-ki!!"

"Will you two quit it! And Kagome, please stop drowning her!"

**(Not too far off)**

"I can't believe you guys actually dragged me all the way out here!" Inu-Yasha almost barked, in the hot spring nonetheless and mostly at ease. In fact, he sounded almost grateful.

It seemed that, at that particular site, the overflowing hot spring forked around a boulder and continued on like a pooled river, creating separate linked springs for the men and women. The men's though was about thirty feet down and bordered by a sheer cliff, making it easier for them to hide the fact that they were there. Now, everyone could relax in the hot water. Well, almost everyone…

"Will you guys just leave already? You're mucking up the atmosphere."

Shippo, Sesshomaru, Koga and Jaken glowered at Miroku, who was blissfully dazed by the warmth. Miroku _and_ Inu-Yasha were quite enjoying themselves, but had to keep an eye out for Shippo, who wished to go up and join the women, as per usual.

"No damn way!" Inu-Yasha refused yet again to the fox's question. He was the guard, who had his back to the women's side, and he refused a now-mature male to go anywhere near Kagome.

Giving up, Shippo decided to slip in. Setting aside his clothes, he turned and noticed Miroku, Inu-Yasha and Koga glancing at him and his, and frowning.

"What?"

They looked away. He was _definitely_, not with _that_ package, going **anywhere** near their women!

Sensing a vibe, Hikari suddenly grinned underneath the water, threw off Kagome, and booked it through the woods.

…

"Where be _she_ off to?" Kaede asked.

"We have _got_ to work on your accent," Reiki commented, and she would have said more had a sudden scream not cut her off.

_"GYEAAH!!!!"_

_"Get back here!"_

_"No!! I'll stay on this side, I promise! PLEASE!!!!"_

_"Hahaha!!"_ Hikari cackled wickedly. _"Looking like that, you're not staying alone!"_

_"Wait one fucking minute!"_

The women were baffled as they listened.

**(On the men's side)**

Hikari all of a sudden ran to the men's side of the hot spring, discovering them, and on the way knocked Sesshomaru into it with a splash.

It went dead silent as everyone stared at the perfectly at home unicorn halfling in the water amongst them.

"Why _hell__**o**_ **Shippo**!" the dangerous vixen greeted merrily, reaching a hand down into the water towards him.

"GYEAAH!!!!" he shrieked, jumping away from her searching clutches. Hikari caught a glimpse of his manhood and licked her lips, growling at him. Sesshomaru's eye actually twitched slightly at that, weather from actual jealousy or a horribly ingrained reaction to the sound, it is left undecided.

"Get back here!" Inu-Yasha warned as Shippo made a move for the women's side.

Shippo, not allowed to scale the rocky wall, found himself cornered. "No!! I'll stay on this side, I promise! PLEASE!!!!"

"Hahaha!!" Hikari cackled wickedly. "Looking like that, you're not staying alone!"

Feeling like he had no other choice, Shippo scurried up the wall and booked it to the women's side, Hikari close behind.

"Wait one fucking minute!" Inu-Yasha bellowed, jumping out, Miroku close behind. Hell, you think he'd be first to miss out on chick booty? The others dispersed, Jaken following his lord after he shook himself off and meandered through the woods. However, Koga couldn't go anywhere.

**(back to the women)**

Over the several exclamations of masculine voices, one could hear a quickly approaching: "Kagome, help me!!"

Kagome shrieked as a wet and naked and _very _well endowed Shippo leaped at her for comforting.

"Shippo, get away!!" she yelled as he came splashing almost on top of her like a scared child. Hikari happily relieved Kagome of Shippo and dragged him whimpering off to another secluded spring. "Hey!" Kagome yelled, standing to go after her. "Don't you dare…!" She stopped when Reiki put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's all for the best."

"The best?!? He's just a chil…!"

"You mean a fine and damn-hot demon adult," Reiki corrected.

_"F-fox fire!!"_ Shippo yelled out desperately.

"_Wow_, they're making memories."

Kaede, Rin, and Sango were staring wide-eyed at where they had disappeared to, small stupid smiles of disbelief on their faces.

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but…

"Okay!" Inu-Yasha yelled, bursting into the clearing and perching (in the full buff) on the edge of the pool, eyes scanning. "Where'd that little runt g…"

"AIEEEEE!! Inu-Yasha SIT BOY!!" Kagome yelled, and he splashed into the hot spring with a cut off cry. Kagome stared angrily at his clouded up and bubbling form at the bottom, then looked around… "S-Sango? Hey, where is everyone?!?" (Sango slipped away with Miroku, f.y.i., and Kaede escorted Rin back to the village whereas Reiki went to get her head bitten off by Hikari for disturbing her fun.)

Inu-Yasha gasped when he came to the surface. "I really hate it when you do that over the hot spring _vent_!!"

"Then don't come here peeping, you jerk!!" Kagome yelled, covering herself.

"Like I'd just wanna _peep_ at you!!"

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?!?"

"What do you _think_!!" Inu-Yasha demanded, not noticing the emphasis he had put on the word 'peep', and, regrettably, Kagome began to cry, thinking he didn't even want to glimpse her when he meant the exact opposite. Inu-Yasha's memory to be more kind towards her failed him. "Will you _stop_ that already!! Half-demons don't cry!!"

"RRAAGH!!!" she growled, leaping at him despite her full nude. She began to scratch the living shit out of him, and he fought back, or tried to while refraining from hurting her. Kagome, growing tired of it, stopped and settled for pinning him down by his upper arms, panting over him. Hot water wasn't the best place to hold a fight…

"Are you done now?" Inu-Yasha asked, almost sounding bored while lifting a hand out of the water and licking the blood from it. His blood, that is. Kagome suddenly felt guilty, and sat back.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied, shifting in his seat. His chest was marred with fingernail scratches and slowly bleeding.

"… I'm sorry!" Kagome began to cry again, and he rolled his eyes.

"Sad, angry, sad, angry," he sighed, pulling his arms out and resting them on the ground above the hot spring. There were scratches there too, but healing right before her eyes. "Make up your mind."

Kagome frowned at him. "You said to take my-"

"Yes, to take all the time you _need_, not all the time you _want_!" he replied, a tad sharply. "Because if you take all the time you want, you'll emotionally kill yourself and those who care for you."

Kagome looked at him, a question in her eyes.

"Inside, if you dwell on something for too long, it will begin to eat away at you," he explained as though from personal experience. "I don't want to see you die inside. I never want to see you in pain, either. But if that's what you need to heal, then I'll suffer with it, with you. But to be taking your own time, dragging me down with you like this, knowing that you can because I will be there for you… I will not accept it. I am here, and always here, to help you, not to accompany you to hell."

_"Like Kikyo,"_ Kagome thought bitterly, and she was confused. Who was Kikyo? She had never heard that name in her entire life! … Had she? Maybe the wish…? She shook her head, and looked Inu-Yasha straight in the eye. Whoever the woman was, she was not going to be like her. "… Alright, Inu-Yasha," she replied, sitting away from him. "It's just that, I feel a very big part of me was stolen, and never to be returned."

"Well, we've all got our cross to bear," he admitted, thinking. Had he said that before? No, must be his imagination… Did he? Feeling the last scratch on his person seal itself back up, he stood and began to get out, placing his hands on the edge and lifting a leg, but not before Kagome reached out and placed her hand on his. Shocked, he looked at her.

"Please, stay," Kagome requested, staring up at him. His heart skipped a beat. There was a look in her eyes. There was sadness, of course, but also they sparkled magically and closed slightly as her mouth relaxed with desire. Unconsciously, he did the same as he stared at her, and slowly he sat at her side in the water.

It started very gradually. Kagome took his hand into hers, and rested her head against his shoulder, feeling his chest clench and then relax beneath her foreign touch. The water curled around her body as he moved, and she discovered his clawed fingers cautiously stroking her arm slowly. She nestled more comfortably against him, recalling all those nights of sleeping beside him, and sometimes in his lap, and she smiled softly when his lips touched her head and he breathed in her scent with an inward sigh. She released his hand and brought hers slowly from the water and up his chest until she could clasp his shoulder under her cheek, making him shiver ever so slightly. She watched the streaks of water leave her to travel across his breast, just kissing the top of his built abdomen before merging with the spring, and he reacted by tracing up the valley of her back, making her exhale longingly. He stopped, flattening his palm to her back.

_"Don't stop,"_ she thought. Her finger traveled to stroke the point above his collar bone, where his neck ended and gave way to his well sculpted torso, and realized that he was slowly pulling her to him. She felt a momentary rebel towards the idea, but it vanished and she placed her entire palm on the side of his strong neck and began to pull herself onto his lap with his assistance.

* * *

**(Beginning of Lime!)**

* * *

She was there, perched and watching him. She, unwilling to wait, traced her fingers from against his rapidly throbbing jugulars to his jaw, transfixing him, and began to lower her face towards him, to press her body to his as she got closer. Unsure of how she felt about things though, whether this was just an opportune moment or not, Inu-Yasha began to recline as she advanced, making sure she was the one doing the advancing. His back soon hit the weathered rock, and she continued. His breath caught as she slowly came into contact with his member, his chest, and her thumbs gently stroked his cheeks. Everywhere she touched became agonizingly hot, fire melting into his being and merging into his very soul. She feather-brushed her lips to his, sending a shock through the both of them. His mind wanted to sleep forever in the moment, but his body on the contrary was _very_ alive. Her shuddering breath hit his suddenly overly sensitive face, and unable to restrain it he raised his lips to her own and brought a hand from the water to keep her head towards his mouth. She moaned against his mouth, and clasping his face even more firmly she leaned into him. Their kiss turned passionate, and that long suppressed yet always itching bloom of affection went rippling through their bodies, synchronizing them, uniting them in a surge of passion that heated their very skin. 

Kagome groaned, her insecurities and doubts and loneliness washing away. She felt whole inside, her heart beating alongside his which throbbed beneath her breasts. This she liked, as he obviously did as well, and she surprised him by parting his lips with her own and licking his fangs. They slowly began to explore one another's mouths, their tongues dancing as their hands roamed. Oh, how he had longed for a sweet moment like this, and as his hands entwined in her raven hair and traveled the curvatures of her soft-as-silk body it was difficult for him not to flip her onto her back and straddle her. The very image made him harden longingly.

She felt his member come to life, and even though she flinched she also smiled against his lips. She wasn't expecting to react like that, or at the least not to give an _honest_ reaction, and just because she could she decided to torment her to-be-mate a little.

From where her hands were settled on his shoulders, she sneaked one to his back and began to scratch and rub sensually. He stopped kissing her a moment, their lips hovering millimeters apart, and with closed eyes he drew her cheek against his, lifted his chin and growled.

Her entire body shivered while laying above his, and she felt his continued vocalizations vibrate against her fingers and chest as it filled her ears with an instinctively desirable sound. She liked it. A lot. Resuming her play between his shoulder blades her other hand traveled up to his furry ear as he resumed his plague upon her with his mouth, traveling down her neck as he moved his leg along her own, coaxing her. She gasped, enjoying his attentions, and began to rub her finger on the rim of his ear. Again he stopped, and gave his purring growl of pleasure. With a naughty smile she slid her other hand down his chest, across his abs, and began to fondle his shaft with her soft fingertips.

_"Oh, kami,"_ he groaned inside, not knowing how much more physically alert he could be until she started her stroking of him. His senses were being tortured, his instincts raising to the fore to absolutely take her as his own. He licked her neck, tasting her as her scent filled him, and unconsciously pressed his fangs to her flesh.

Kagome gasped. Deep inside herself, something was screaming with every heart beat: _"yes, YES! Oh, please do it! PLEASE!!"_ Another side, however, flinched and asked _"is he trying to BITE me?"_

Everything stopped then as Inu-Yasha, closing his mouth, was brought back to reality by her confused scent and was forced to realize what he was doing. He looked at her, his eyes holding words that she had longed to hear, and in her mind the pieces fell together.

"Inu-Yasha," she whispered his name, stroking his smooth face along his new jagged purple markings. "Please. I want no other man to claim me. Will you mate me, and make me your wife?"

He wasn't expecting this, Kagome's small insight to demon rituals, but with a naughty grin he rediscovered his strength and turned her onto her back. Having her beneath him drew at his instincts even more, but also something else stirred. He bent his mouth to her ear.

"That requires pain on both of our parts." He puffed breath into her own doggie ear, and it flicked as she gave a surprised gasp. "And before that happens, I think a little payback is in order." She growled to him, tempting him, taunting him, she was probably surprised to produce such a noise, and he licked the rim of her ear.

She gasped, turning her head away as the sensual tickle coursed down her back and made her toes curl and knees bend. Never before had she felt anything like that, but she wanted it again, and without words he obliged, nibbling lovingly on the other ear as his right fingers found the previous one and teased it. She began to giggle and groan out in pleasure, her back slowly arching. At this he took his free hand and traveled it down her spine and teased her nerves, making her spasm as he tortured her, bringing their abdomens together. Abruptly, she fell away, out of her arch, and reached her hands from the water, grabbed his silver forelocks, and pulled him down to her.

She flinched and grinned when she felt the brush of his phallus against her inner thigh, and seeing this he covered her grin with his lips, massaging it off her beautiful face. She returned the kiss, deeply and passionately, and laced her hands over his back, pressing herself to him once more, beaconing for him to lean upon her. He groaned, and her heart missed a beat as she felt his hips pivot over hers, as she felt his hardened self nestle comfortably between her legs, waiting. Her breath was spasmodic, anticipation sending her body near the edges of reality, and he broke their kiss and lowered his face next to hers.

"Kagome," he whispered hoarsely, as though he had neither spoken nor breathed in over a decade. He was longing for her, she could sense it, even smell it in his husked odor, and it enticed her almost to the point that she would raise her awaiting cavern and sheath him herself. He swallowed, not helping his strained voice much. "Kagome, now, before we continue, would be that time to claim mate."

"What do we do?" she asked, feeling the hovering presence of his hungry fangs again over her soft meat flesh at the base of her neck and shoulder, and the hot air of his yearning breath.

"We bite one another, in a place where we wish to present the mark of mating." He breathed in deeply before continuing. "As you can tell," he continued, licking her in a lavishing way where his fangs once trailed. "I have chosen my place of marking."

Immediately she wanting to mirror his marking on her, eying that section of his own neck. "Inu-Yasha? Would it be uncanny, in the ways of demon rituals, if I chose the same spot on you?"

"It is quite common," he replied. His breath caught, and she felt his body twinge ever so slightly. She was holding out on him she realized, and leaving him to fight his desires. Something about him was a little, odd. Strained. "I believe this will go more smoothly…" he inhaled sharply, his hands roaming her again, "if you marked me first."

_"It's waiting,"_ he thought, feeling his blood coursing actively through him. He sensed it stir, the demon dwelling inside him, wanting to enact its animal behaviors upon Kagome. _**"She's not a human any longer,"**_ it whispered to him, its voice growing stronger with every word. _**"She can take it, no matter what I do to her. Bite her, Inu-Yasha. Taste her, mark her, take her."**_

Kagome delicately opened her mouth and placed it over the flesh of his neck, feeling it depress under her little fangs, and paused.

"You're fine," he reassured, sounding far away. "Don't be scared by this." She sucked, bringing his flesh deeper into her mouth and bit down. One of his muscular arms abruptly hooked around her waist and drew her towards him, as the other, supporting them both, flexed at the fingers and audibly scratched the rock under the water below, creating furrows. She licked the sweet blood from his neck, the wound slowly ceasing its flow. She believed she did that correctly; there was a gut feeling that told her she did. And another feeling...

He still held her, clasped to his person. Part of her was in alarm as an aura bloomed from him, yet another part almost seemed to be expecting this.

Almost harshly, Inu-Yasha pressed her against the rock with his body.

_**"Bite her, Inu-Yasha! Taste her, mark her, take her!"**_In a suddenly reeling and hazed reality he listened, and almost savoring it, he plunged his teeth into the skin of her neck, making her cry out in pain. That noise, that exclamation, and the flow of her life giving liquid pouring into this mouth called to his inner self, and stirred from his blood the demon which sought the satisfaction of the mating bite.

Kagome cried out again as she felt Inu-Yasha's fangs grow, deepening the pierce, and gasped with every lick and drink he took of her blood. He lapped forcfully at her neck, his hands moving with bent fingers, cutting her sides. She winced, calling out his name as the water of the hot spring slowly tinted pink. When the bite in her neck sealed and deprived him of her blood, he brought his eyes to hers, and she gasped to see them red and his fangs hanging out from under his upper lip. As she noticed this she felt him repositioning himself, bracing her against the rock as he stared desirously at her. Wanting her Inu-Yasha back, she raised her head and kissed him.

Inu-Yasha's blood was set to boil, and yet was cooling. His red eyes closed as she roamed his mouth with her tongue, and in the passionate moment his demon became submissive, allowing him to return the kiss with enough force to separate them both from air for a good minute.

They broke apart in a gasp, and Kagome was relieved to see his eyes returned to their deviously shaped amber form. "Inu-Yasha, what's the next step?" she asked. He grinned down at her, massaging her left breast and feeling her perfect curves interrupted.

"I hurt you," he stated mournfully, smelling her blood and feeling the furrows in her sides.

"Scratches," she replied before repeating her question.

"You really want to know?" he teased her, placing his mouth over her nipple. Her back arched slightly as her tip hardened against his tongue, pressing her chest closer to his face, and once satisfied he went on to the other.

"Yes!" she cried out, making him grin. "Yes, I want to know! AAAH!"

* * *

**(Beginning of Lemon!)**

* * *

She was longing for him, and she was awaiting him. The scent of her deep arousal tickled at his nose demandingly. He removed his mouth from her breast, and while teasing her lips and feeling her body with his palms his hips moved and he probed her nether regions, finding her entrance. She gasped anxiously at his nearing her, breaking the kiss, and he decided to start off slow. He languishingly sheathed half of his length into her, making her cry out and grasp his shoulders as he hungered for more of her thick rippled inner flesh to touch him. He thrust slowly, exploring her inside and out as their lovemaking advanced. She was tight around him, embracing his member and enticing him to no end. He wanted more, to feel his entire self lost within her welcoming chamber, to know the sensations of mating and to feel the release of himself. 

"Deeper," she whimpered, clutching him harder as her inner muscles contracted around his pulsating shaft with every movement.

"What was that?" he asked teasingly, licking her neck opposite the mating mark and fondling an ear.

"OO-Ooooh!" she moaned. "Deeper!" she cried out pleadingly to him. She became even more anxious when he braced the dip of her back, and ever so gently, he allowed her to feel the entirety of him. She wailed with desire and delight, bringing herself to him. He withdrew halfway, rippling her inside and almost making her entire body shiver, and plunged back into her depths.

He watched as she screamed, a look of pain and pleasure mingling on her face as she tore at his back, arousing his demon side yet again. He repeated his actions, quickening his pace and still pushing deep into her core, to his limits. Her cries echoed through the forests, ringing in his ears like bells of victory. As he rode her, she brought her heels up and dug them into his buttocks, and she began to rock with him. Their love making made the hot spring waters feel cool against their naked skin, and the heat of the steam was nothing compared to the breaths they shared in the small gap between their faces.

Kagome was the first to orgasm, her back arching herself into him, and moments later he spent his seed into her awaiting cavity.

Of course, that wasn't the end of things…

Kagome, gasping for air, was somewhat shocked when he only slowed his pace and ceased going in all the way, allowing her some time to recover as she too rocked into his pelvis in time to him. So, he though he had stamina, did he?

After they released again, in his split second of weakness, she rolled them both over and wrought havoc on his chest as she rode him. He was not about to lie back and take it though, and shocked her in a very pleasurable way when he grasped her buttocks and thrust up into her, filling her cavity. Her head fell back slightly as she let out a gasp and raked her claws lightly against his breast, but recovered and commenced what she had started. Her body began to glisten with sweat as they continued. During a thrust on his part Inu-Yasha brought himself up and licked up the valley of her perfect breasts, taking in her salty taste. She came as he was licking his lips, and with an almost evil chuckle he turned her back downwards with a great splash, and did not stop riding her until he had licked every square inch of her glorious exposed body; multiple times, taking in her delicious taste. By the time he had finished, she came twice more, and he gifted her his seed in three volleys.

At this point, both of them shaking from exhausting their muscles, he withdrew, and with a huge sigh of relief, weariness and achievement, he took his seat next to his mate and pulled her into one last passionate kiss. That ended quickly, as they were already panting for breath even before the kiss, and she rested her head on his chest and felt it rise with his inhales as he placed an arm over her back, securing her nude body possessively to his.

* * *

**(End of Lemon!)**

* * *

She began to twirl a lock of his wet sliver hair around her finger, and he rubbed his fingers throughout her own raven tresses, stirring from it her intoxicating scent. Never, not even in the wildest of their fantasies, had they come close to imagining the sheer volume of their delight in making love to one another. Their eyes made contact, amber meeting wholesome brown. At that instant the same thought ran through their fatigued minds, and it made them grin evilly to the other. 

They thought: _"We have __**got**__ to do that again soon…"_

**(Off and completely forgotten in the distance…)**

Koga was sobbing uncontrollably all over himself. He heard the entire thing. From start to finish. Every goddamned moan and splash.

"My poor mate!" he whimpered. "So confused she'd sink down to the level of a dog!" He wailed even harder, Inu-Yasha and Kagome completely oblivious in their little world of newfound magic and fun.

* * *

**(End of chapter!)**

Hikari: "I'm so glad to have such a good lemon writer and editor at hand..."

Reiki: "Yeah... A surprising skill on my part."

Hikari: "Haha, yeah. Since you haven't even had your first _kiss_ yet, you daydreaming hentai."

Reiki: -rocks slightly in seat- "Patience is a virtue."

Hikari: "It's a long suffering."

Reiki: "Yes... Just like you having to wait for the next chapter..."

Hikari: "Patience is NOT a part of my vocabulary! Write bitch, or I'll sell you for commissions!!"

Reiki: "NOOOO!!!"


	16. Expect the Unexpected

**SCROLL SIXTEEN:**

_Expect the Unexpected_

* * *

Everyone was walking along when Sango froze and looked up at the sky, and everyone else followed suit when they heard an almost forgotten noise.

"GRR-RAUWR-RAH!"

"KIRARA!" Sango cried happily, and said big two-tailed cat demon landed in front of her owner. Sango ran up and hugged her friend around the neck, and Kirara mewed merrily before purring. Her red eyes widened though, and she roamed her master with her nose curiously, then stood erect and perk-eared and looked bewilder at the monk, who smiled. They were mated. "Kirara, where have you been?"

In response, the large cat demon did almost the unthinkable, and rolled onto her back. Sango smiled, and rubbed her chest playfully, and traveled down to the demon's sweet spot, her soft as silk belly. Sango was shocked though, as she felt something different about it, a lumpiness, and something kicked her hand.

"OH MY GODS SHE PREGNANT!!!!!" Reiki and Hikari cheered delightfully, rushing up and petting the cat demon all over and calling her a good girl.

Everyone, save for Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru, flinched upon hearing another roar from the sky, and they all looked up to see what appeared to be another Kirara. He came crashing threateningly down, growling at the human and half-breeds who dared touch his mate. He was a beautiful specimen, larger than Kirara by a head, with her same markings but having the colors flipped, making him mostly black with cream stripes, and his eyes were a glowing neon-green. Kirara stood, shook off, and rubbed against him so that he'd calm down.

"That's a good girl," Sango rewarded, surprisingly earning a flat-eared glare from the male.

"Oh, let's give him a name!" Reiki cheered, Hikari agreeing full heartedly. Everyone's attention turned from the crazy fan-girls as a sudden green flame enveloped the male. Those of the female gender were anxious to see his kitten self, but…

"I already _have_ a name!"

"Oh, even **cuter**!" Hikari gasped, slapping a hand to her face while looking him up and down with a gawking mouth. He had transformed into a human! A nude one at that…

He growled threateningly at her, which made her bat her lashes sweetly at him, and he rolled his very sexy glowing green eyes.

"He's mated," Reiki tried to explain to her friend.

"So?" Hikari asked innocently, earning a look of astonishment from Sesshomaru. "Reiki, I thought you knew me better than that!"

There was dead silence, then…

"What is your name, friend?" Miroku asked, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Amatsukoni," he replied.

"Sooooo cute," Hikari giggled, having little hearts for eyes now. "I'll call him Matsu!"

He glowered at her. "No, you shall not!

She growled seductively at him, and he dropped the issue. Feeling bored of their presence, he transformed again and took to the air, calling his mate to him. Kirara jaunted up to Sango, allowing one more hug, before following him.

"Take care!" she called after the two, tears of happiness in her eyes. Kirara was mated! She had thought her to be the only one left of her kind! Continuing on their way, Kagome and Sango giggled happily about this, Rin asking questions about kittens as she tagged along, and the men followed. After about a minute they noticed Sesshomaru stop and look around.

"… Where'd the irritant go?"

Inu-Yasha looked at his leg to see that Takibi, who has grown considerably in the last few days, was tearing at his pants again. "Here," he replied, grabbing the bird by the neck and chucking her away like an infuriating news article.

"Not _that_ one!" Sesshomaru growled, still looking around.

"Hey, Mommy's gone!" Rin announced, and so was Reiki.

At that moment, everyone thought: _"We're free!"_

"… RUN!!!!" they all yelled to each other. They were rid of them! WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! They bolted for the other side of Japan.

**(Off in the distance)**

"I'm telling you, it's _pulling_ me!" Hikari defended herself, seeming to walk aimlessly. Reiki, at her side, did the same. Both were very confused. Their legs had just started to move on their own, and grabbing at trees to stop themselves didn't help either… … Poor trees.

"I know that!" Reiki replied, looking on ahead as her own spellbound legs move on their own accord. "Well, maybe there's a cute demon responsible for thi-"

Hikari began to run ahead. "I'm coming!" she bellowed to whoever was out there. Reiki rolled her eyes, and finding the will to move faster, went after her friend. They went crashing through the trees, literally, and upon entering a clearing they stopped.

"I … can't … move!" Hikari whined, both her hands around one leg to lift it up and ahead. They suddenly heard a **CLOBBER!** and two figures that were standing before them the entire time flickered into view; one being in a face plant.

"Idiot," the still standing one said to the other, wearing all white and possessing black hair which caught the sun in blue shimmers. He looked like a half-breed of unicorn! Especially with that glistening black horn of his, my _god_! If that represented anything… The guy he had clobbered upside the head jumped up from his crouched down position and shook a fist at him.

"You said get two girls from that group!" he hollered, his thick tail straight with anger. He, oh-so-oddly-enough, was half dragon with black stripped skin like Reiki's but possessing dark green scales, not silver. The two girls gawked at them, and the one in white looked back and glimpsed Hikari up and down, taking in her all black attire with his golden eyes.

Upon seeing her horn he arched an eyebrow at her and she licked her lips at him. He was rather fine himself.

They both suddenly pointed to one another and said 'I want you'.

Reiki and the other half-breed dragon began to laugh hysterically when collars appeared on both of their necks, his black with silver teeth and Hikair's just the opposite.

"Well," the hot nameless wonder sighed, fingering his with only slight interest. "Nai, I think we've just run into our opposites."

There was no response, and the still-nameless-wonder looked around.

"Nai, where the hell did you scamper off to now?!?"

"Over there," Hikari replied. "With Reiki. So, what's _your_ name, handsome?"

"I'm Kurai," he replied, a smirk on his face. "And yourself, _beautiful?"_

"Hikari," and with a devilish grin they both said 'come here'.

They smacked into one another, discovering how horribly abusive that command truly is, and looked up at each other again.

"… Kinky!" they both stated, standing.

"You know, I haven't had any action for over an hour. Shall we fuck?" Hikari suggested.

"I'm liking you more by the second," he admitted in a deep and sexy voice, offering his hand. She took it, and they went running madly off together.

Reiki and Nai on the other hand were chasing each other through the woods.

"Damn you're slow!" Nai called back, leaping ahead after having slapped her on the rump. Twice.

"No, I'm just enjoying the view!" Reiki reassured, his tail wagging ahead to keep himself balanced. He landed on a branch and began to laugh his ass off. Reiki stood next to him, and with a clawed finger began to stroke his chest with a deep growl.

"Picking up the pace, are we?" he asked as they examined the other. They both wore cargo-pants (because they're awesome!) but whereas Reiki's were tighter and more fitting to her curves his were a straight shot down from his waist (so hot hot HOT!). His eyes actually changed colors in the lighting, so Reiki couldn't figure out what color to call them, and his hair was just as wild and multi-toned as her own. She nodded, gave him a devilish grin, making her little fangs stick out, and grabbed at his long ears and pecked him on the lips. Then she expanded her wings and shot up into the air.

"What, that's it?" he demanded of the empty canopy, and followed. She saw him coming and smiled evilly. Turning sharply she tackled him in mid-air, passionately kissing him as they tumbled downwards. "You're falling for me," he joked, and from his chest she pushed off to fly towards the ocean. "God, you're a tease!" he laughed, pursuing. She was giggling madly, pleased by this entertainment.

He was just catching up to her when she folded her wings and dove into the churning waters below. He pulled back and stared dumbly at the water; stunned. Why exactly did she just commit suicide?

He saw a vague shadow, and she suddenly shot out, sopping wet, and did a cannonball into his gut.

"You…" he began. They hit the sandy beach, to his relief, and she got off him so he could rub at this gut. That hurt! "You crazy bitch! You could have killed yourself doing that!"

"Doing what?" she asked, shaking off like a dog and sending water everywhere.

"Going in the ocean like that!" he replied, shielding his eyes from her spray. "Didn't your elders ever teach you that you couldn't?"

"Hah! I starting swimming when I was two years old!" she scoffed, taking a seat next to him.

"So, I'll take it that the dragon of your parents left soon after your birth?" he asked, shying his foot away from a high wave that crept up the beach and threatened to touch him. She giggled at that.

"Actually, both of my parents are human!" she informed, taking off her little backpack, drawing up her knees and wrapping her arms around them.

"Impossible," he scoffed.

"But true."

"Yet still impossible."

"Hey bud, I've only been a half-dragon for about a month now. Give me a break, would ya?"

He laughed. "Interesting. I've only been half-human for about that long too!" He gave her a harder look. "How come you could fly so well?"

"… Oh, hell, like I would stay grounded with wings like these!" she giggled, feeling at them again. She still wasn't use to her new appendages, but flexing them out made them warmer in the sun so she kept them spread. "So why can't you go into the waters?"

He opened his mouth to reply, closed it with a thoughtful look, and mused. "… I haven't tried it as a part human," he pondered aloud.

"Oh, goodie, let's try that now!" she giggled, bolting upright and chasing a wave with flung up arms as it receded into its source. Nai grabbed her wrist though, and she smirked at him. "It's not going to kill you!" she teased, wriggling out of his grasp and splashing in. She got waist deep, and shouted: "I'm waiting!"

He turned away. Nothing, NOTHING, was going to get him anywhere _near_ t-

**PLOP!**

It took him a second to will himself to look down and to his side, and he saw her cargo pants laying soaked and crumbled on the sand. He looked over his shoulder, and she was shaking her bare butt and tail at him.

"…"

**SPLASH!**

She shrieked out a giggle and began to swim madly away. The chase was on yet again!

"Wow, you're rather picky about where you do it, aren't you?" Hikari asked, looking around and sounding bored. They were in a very thick forest, and she felt like grabbing two branches, hoisting herself up and letting him go for it. That thought made her giggle, and he smelled her sudden spike of arousal.

"You're not?" he asked, throwing her a look.

"Well, a little, but this anxiety is too hard to deal with right now."

He chuckled, and drew her into an embrace.

"Well well well, a willing victim," she cooed, giving him a very seductive stare before licking his lips.

"I was just thinking the same thing," he admitted, kissing her and grabbing hold of one of her breasts. He smelled her, and looked her in the eye. "I see that you are mated?" he asked. She nodded, smooching him and running her claws lightly down his back. "How naughty of you… _Especially_ since you're with pup."

She was so shocked she dug her nails into him and looked at him. "You're serious?"

"… You're joking," he smirked, not registering the pain. Then seeing her sincere face, he allowed his eyes to widen just a tad. "… You didn't know?"

She abruptly hugged him around the neck. "I'm so happy I could fuck you all night long!"

"Permission granted… You don't mind if I make you scream, do you?" he inquired as he commenced nibbling along her neck, carefully avoiding her mark.

"What's sex without a little noise?" she asked, biting down on his pointed ear.

"OUCH!" Kurai snapped, looking at her smirking evilly. He smiled then. "Now _that's_ what I'm talking about! Come here!"

The collar suddenly made her press her body flat against his, making it a little difficult for her to pull off his shirt as he unzipped her overcoat and rolled it off her shoulders, them kissing and playing all the while.

"Ooh, nice," she purred, throwing his top aside and running her hands across his torso. "Very nice."

"Let's see what presents you have to offer," he replied, ripping off her shirt yet being gentle with her black lace bra, which unlatched at the front. He growled in satisfaction and pulled her to him yet again, their lips massaging the other's skillfully. They continued undressing the other, kissing and groping and nibbling all the while. When they stood naked, he began to overpower her onto her back, which she allowed him to do while fondling him. They were both very pleased and in a lot of pain very very soon.

"So, what is it with you and playing hard to get?" Nai asked Reiki, finally having caught her.

"Well, I like to see if my man is worthy of my time," she laughed, bobbing against him in the water.

"And do I pass?" he asked, sneaking down and rubbing her rump.

She gasped, shocked as her hormones rushed to the fore, and pushed away.

"Nice," he growled, catching a certain scent and grabbing her again. "So, I'm with a virgin, am I? Hah, no wonder you were playing so hard to get!"

She chuckled, a little nervously. "Secret's out."

"I'll be gentle then," he replied, continuing what he had started while dazzling her with his tongue in her mouth. She was soooo more than willing, especially after the nervous stage was past. The motion of the ocean was a wonderful thing indeed…

(A/N: Now remember, we _are_ writing this more for ourselves than for all of you, but just to offer a break, we're spying on our little Inu party now.)

"We're back to our old group!" Kagome sighed, walking along with Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. "Almost."

"Let me go, muttface!" Koga demanded, kicking around as Inu-Yasha dragged him along by the ponytail. Inu-Yasha ignored him.

About half an hour later Kagome wished to stop for a break, during which they ate, even the wolf was allowed a little something, and Kagome took a cat-nap. Three hours after that, she told them she wasn't budging another inch.

"Come on, Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled, returning to his old ways of handling her stubbornness. "The sun won't go down for a while yet, let's keep moving away from those freaky bitches!"

"I'm not coming!" she yelled yet again, plopping down on the ground with a big sigh. He groaned.

"Keh, fine!" he agreed, sitting down. "But only for a little while, okay?"

"Okay," Kagome replied, rolling her eyes before falling onto her back and suddenly going to sleep.

Off a little ways, Sango leaned closer to the monk. "Hey, don't you think Kagome's getting a little less… capable?"

Miroku took a seat. "Well, perhaps, but I'm not about to argue against having some time to rest. Sango knelt next to him, and he wove his arm around her, whereas his hand wandered to her breast.

…

**SMACK!**

"Again?" Inu-Yasha asked in an exasperated tone.

"But, Sango, we're a couple now!" Miroku whined.

**BANG!**

The priest found himself knocked out cold by Sango's boomerang.

"Some pack _you_ command," Koga snickered, making the dog demon glower at him and crack his knuckles threateningly. He noticed the wolf's injuries were healing, and thought to persuade Kagome to go over and kick him some more.

"At least MY pack didn't abandon me to be tied up and beaten daily!"

As the two males stared daggers at one another, Shippo took the opportunity to finally approach Sango alone and ask her a question that had been eating at him for about six days now.

"Sango," he whispered, sitting near her and hunching his shoulders a little with his head lowered, as though to make himself his small self again.

"What is it, Shippo?" she asked, keeping her own voice down too.

"I'm worried about Kagome. Her scent has changed, and now she acts like she's sick with how often she wants to sit down and rest. She doesn't have a fever though, and she looks healthy. Do you know if it's a woman thing?"

She blushed ever so faintly.

"Well, Shippo… There _is_ a time every month when a woman-"

"She's not bleeding," he replied, knowing that little fact of life already.

"Oh," Sango breathed, happy not needing to explain it.

"Actually," he continued, thinking. "She should be, but she's not. She doesn't even smell ready to."

At this Miroku bolted upright, wearing a pink hand print and a bump atop his head, and looked at the presently passed out hanyou priestess in question. "She's pregnant!" he screamed, as though waking from a nightmare.

(A/N: Lots and lots of babies coming! Kirara, Hikari, Kagome… These men are going to _die_ if they don't flee! MWAHAHAHA!!!)

"WHAT?!?" Inu-Yasha and Koga demanded.

"Who is?" Kagome asked, sitting up and smiling at Sango expectantly, who flinched and shook her head.

Kagome thought for a second, and realized that A: she was the only woman left among them, and B: they were all staring at her.

"Um…" She made a forced smile, shaking uncontrollably. "I- this is about… I'm not-… no, no… I-I can't be… Are you… maybe there's a mis- … no? … you're sure I-I… No, not poss- … Can't… A- hahaha … -um" She gave up talking and just pointed to herself with a raised eyebrow. In unison, they all nodded. "Okay, just making sure." She began to cry with a stupidly shocked smile. "Hehehe… Ahh"

They all watched as her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell into a dead faint.

"YOU **BASTARD**!" Inu-Yasha and Koga suddenly yelled at one another, and at that they both seemed to realize that it could be _their_ offspring. A silly smile bloomed on both of their faces for a second, and seeing it on the other they began to growl threateningly once again.

"Hey, Miroku, Sango," Shippo addressed them. "I wouldn't stay around Kagome for a little while. I mean, I feel sorry for Inu-Yasha and Koga already, but to have you two mortals around is just plain pitiful. I suggest you go into hiding or something until what happens happens…"

"Why's that?" Sango inquired.

"Because she's a pregnant bitch now."

Very gradually, this horrifyingly true statement sank into everyone's head.

"AIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Kagome suddenly shrieked, bolting upright while everyone else just bolted. She was panting, heavily. "Ohmygod, I just had the worst nightmare that I was pregnant!" she gasped, feeling at her face and making sure she was really awake. She looked around. "… Where is everyone?"

**(End of long chapter!)**

Reiki: "Wow, we're living up to the title of our story!"

Hikari: "Yay! I'm pregnant! I'm having Sexy-Sessy-Kun's pup! WOO HOO!!"

Reiki gets party hats and hands Hikari a wrapped box.

Hikari: "What's this all about?"

Reiki: "It's a baby shower!"

Hikari: "Yay! … So, who's the daddy?"

Reiki: "What now?"

Hikari: "You know, of Kagome's pup! -gasps- Or _**puppies**_! _CUTE_-CUTE **CUTE**-CUTE **CUTE**"

Reiki: "Lol, that's for me to know, for now! Now open your present!"

Hikari sends the wrapping paper flying everywhere like confetti, opens the box, and sees various instruments of torture. You know, the usual, whips, gags, duct tape, rope, _demon proof_ duct tape, a sexy strap-leather black dominatrix suit, straps and belts, stiletto bitch boots, Vaseline… Hikari loves it, though it's not baby stuff… Just things to make babies with!

Hikari: "You know me too well! Sesshy, COME HERE!!!!"

Reiki: "Reviews please! And no flames, because we'll hunt you down and kill you, okay? Besides, after reading this far, to flame us would just be funny, you poor addicted readers!"


	17. Happy Reunion!

It really was a lovely morning. The sun was starting to scatter its rays into the sky, having yet to dominate the mountain, and in the cool dewy grass lay four half demons curled up comfortably; awaiting the warm sun on their hill top.

They had been together for quite some time, Reiki, Hikari, Kurai and Nai, and they had planned to remain together for an even longer time yet. Until the wind carried news.

The two girls flinched, eyes snapping open, and looked at one another.

"Do you think it's...?" Reiki whispered, chin resting lightly on Nai's soft hair as he pillowed her breasts, which was about as physically far as the poor guy ever got save for a bit of rump fondling...

Hikari gave a grin devilish enough to glint as she stared at her friend over her hand, which rose rhythmically with Kurai's breaths. Almost as though in response to her evil intention, Kurai's grip around her waist tightened and drew her closer and he growled in his sleep, and Reiki did all she could to not laugh and wake Nai.

"So, what do we do with these guys?" Reiki inquired, petting Nai's hair to make him purr as well, not expecting his leg to slip over hers and draw it closer, causing her to blush a furious red.

Hikari looked at the muted sky for a moment in thought, then flashed a fang and winked.

A few minutes later, they were stealthily making their way back to Kaede's village.

"You are SO mean," Reiki giggled.

"I know," Hikari sighed, battling the undergrowth. "But to hear them bitch about it later will be more than worth it! DAMMIT!! We need a quicker way through this natural bullshit! We need to get to the others A.S.A.P!!"

* * *

**SCROLL SEVENTEEN:**

_Happy Reunion!_

* * *

"I wonder whatever happened to them," Shippo mused, sitting in the cold stream with his chest bare.

"Who knows," Sango sighed.

"Who _cares_?" Kagome asked, sitting beside her friend on the riverbank to help with the laundry. It was one of the things they did in return for staying at Kaede's.

Shippo looked from them and back to the sky. _"Well, I hope they're alright..."_ he thought. He stretched his fists into the air, uncurled one finger after the other, gave out a mighty yawn, and fell back to be fully immersed in the icy waters.

"I don't see how he can do that," Sango stated, shivering as she watched the ripples of his actions drift by.

"Well, handling temperatures is a lot easier when you're a demon," Kagome replied, adding another cleaned item to her pile, which more than doubled the size of Sango's. "I mean, I'm just a hanyou now, but I can still hold onto burning wood for a few moments before it starts to hurt."

Silence followed for a moment.

"Do you... _Like_ being a hanyou?" Sango questioned. Despite the changes having taken place about six weeks ago, she still had yet to ask that pestering question.

Kagome's hands stilled, the haori in her clawed hands slowly soaking and dragging itself into the water.

"Well," she sighed, grabbing the soap and rubbing the cloth a few times before continuing to work the dirt out. "If this hanyou thing is the cause of my not being able to go home, then I'd have to say that it's not worth it. I also don't know how my mom's going to react to my new ears either." The later comment had them twitching a moment. "But, then again, it DOES have its advantages. My senses are far sharper, I'm stronger and one of the best parts is that I actually don't get too dirty anymore. I've been thinking that it's because of the demon aura, how it burns my skin clean without really hurting me at all."

Sango smiled. "I guess that explains a few things with our other demon acquaintances… Well, what about your priestess powers? I mean, don't they collide?"

"Hm," Kagome voiced her thinking process. "Not really. They sorta... I don't know, tolerate each other. Kind of like a lake. How the water is warmer on top and colder underneath, but it's still water, you know?" She sighed, sat on her ankles, and looked at her friend. "It's alright though. I've actually started being able to summon the demon powers a little. You know how Inu-Yasha is, always trying to make me better at that. I think my practicing is how toothpicks might have been invented... I think that part of him doesn't like me being a hanyou..."

"I'm sure he just doesn't want you hurt like he had been," Sango reassured, finally done with simple obi.

Kagome grinned. "Maybe me, but at least he won't have to worry about our pup."

"Mm?" Sango toned her question.

"I can feel it," Kagome supplied. "My priestess powers are pretty curious about the pup I'm carrying. They've told me that our child is going to be full demon."

Before Sango could congratulate her friend Shippo finally came shooting out of the water to land on the bank behind them, where he decided to shake off.

"SHIPPO!!" They both yelled, water flying everywhere.

He giggled sheepishly. "Sorry!" The girls sighed. How could they stay mad at HIM. They helped him load up the small wagon they had used to carry the clothes out there, and were soon on their way down the defined trail, him pulling the clothes easily.

"Phew!" Kagome sighed as they broke through the trees half an hour later. "Finally, we're almost there!"

Sango smirked as Shippo laughed. Kagome stated that being a hanyou made her stronger, but she still had her limited strength.

"It's amazing, how quickly your baby is growing," said Sango warmly.

"Hmm," Kagome sighed, feeling at her rather bulging belly. "Yep. It really is. I guess that's what you get for being a hanyou with a demon mate."

An ever so slight shroud seemed to cover Kagome's eyes then, before she blinked it away and hugged her belly with a grin. They still didn't know who the father was, an everlasting debate which usually occurred over supper. But, that didn't keep her from growing a strong bond with the pup in her. For being such a short time, she looked ready to birth within the week. But, there really was no way for them to tell. It would happen when it would happen.

Their conversation was interrupted by a very familiar sound of rushing air, before Kagome found herself swept up in some very strong arms.

"My mate, why do you persist in stressing your ever-working body?" Koga asked fondly of the woman in his grasp.

"You do know that if Inu-Yasha doesn't get here in the next two seconds to kick your ass that I will," Kagome growled threateningly, staring daggers at the wolf.

"That will never stop my instincts to protect the mother of my pup," he responded lovingly, lifting her quickly and stealing a kiss from her cheek.

**SMACK!** (x3)

Kagome stood, shaking with fury at the wolf, as Sango massaged her hand and as Shippo calmly walked back to the cart. Koga sighed, use to the abuse of all three of them by now.

"Quit treating me like an item Koga," Kagome snarled. "And join your pack already. Your presence was dismissed weeks ago, so leave."

"I will NOT leave my mate in the irresponsible hands of that PUP!" Koga barked. And, speak of the devil, Koga's nose twitched, and with one more proclamation of his love he ran off into the forest.

"Damn wolf!" Inu-Yasha cursed, landing in front of them on the trail. "Kagome! Why did you go off like that!"

"I can help with the laundry if I please!" she yelled back, fists on her seemingly smaller hips.

"Maybe AFTER our pup is born," Inu-Yasha retorted.

"Oh!" she grumbled, stomping her foot and turning, refusing to meet his eyes. "You're IMPOSSIBLE! Would you just stop loving me for two seconds so I can catch my breath and be myself again!! Geez-all-Pete's!"

She heard him approach, and how the fabric of his haori rustled as he lifted his arms to embrace her from behind, but she let him. She really did love the idiot, despite his stubbornness and her wanting to be angry with him.

"You know I can't," he chuckled into her ear, making her grumble as though it would make the truth of the statement less obvious.

"Guys," Shippo sighed, "you're sort of blocking the road."

At that simple observation Kagome found herself swept up yet again in strong arms, and being carried back to the village.

"I have legs you know," she huffed into Inu-Yasha's chest.

"I know, their beauty make them hard to miss," he replied, launching off the road. "But you have me too. I'm your mate. At least give me the satisfaction of being able to support you in any way possible."

"You don't know your limits, do you..."

"I don't even think they exist," he chuckled as the village came into sight.

As they got closer, they both picked up a very shocking scent.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Kagome squealed. "Inu-Yasha! Put me down! I'll ride in the wagon with the clothes, I promise, but take Sango to the village!"

He didn't refuse, and shortly after the demand Kagome was waving them off.

"Inu-Yasha," Sango addressed, feeling odd being in his arms. She would have highly preferred riding on his back, but her dress thoroughly prevented that. "What's all this about?"

"You'll see," he smiled, making Sango shift with anticipation. What had Miroku pulled this time that was so urgent?

**(Near Kaede's village)**

"Interesting," Miroku commented, shifting the coals of the fire which warded off the morning chill clinging to the room. "So that's how you came to be here."

"Yep," the newcomer replied. Sitting formally across the fire from him. Kirara, who had returned the night before with her mate, nudged him with her nose to receive a rub between her great ears. "I'm also grateful for the information you could provide. It will answer the question of many."

They both looked back at the flap door as Inu-Yasha landed outside, Amatsukoni's ears twisting forward. He had learned to grow tolerable of the humans around him and his mate, as it was by Kirara's persistence to give birth with her master nearby that had them there in the first place, but he was still keeping watch at ever moment.

"What?!" Sango demanded, as she was literally pushed by her rump up the steps by her demon delivery service. She burst through the covering of the door, and the first thing she saw was Kirara. Then her sights landed on who Kirara was wrapped around, and her eyes brimmed with hot tears.

"K… Koha-!" she stuttered.

"Sango," Kohaku smiled, looking at her over his shoulder.

She was overwhelmed. He was there! He was there, and happy, and ALIVE!!! She bit her lower lip as the first tears broke past her lashes and ran down her cheeks, and in two quick strides she was draped over the cat demon and embracing her younger brother for the first time in far too long.

"How are they?" Kagome asked, Shippo pulling up to let her slide off the cart and approach Inu-Yasha and Miroku, sitting on the steps outside and waiting for Sango to stop crying her eyes out. Amatsukoni would have come out too, if not for two the two humans getting emotional _over_ his pupped mate.

"I'd say pretty well," Inu-Yasha replied, his ears laid back to prevent most of the sounds from entering his head.

"Thanks to you," Miroku stated, standing and hugging the woman before him; briefly so as to not upset the demon behind him. "That was a wonderful wish you made," he beamed down at her, making her blush.

"It was nothing," she stated, going over and sitting in her mate's lap.

"Maybe in effort," Miroku somewhat agreed, "but in results, it's everything."

"What DID you wish for?" Inu-Yasha asked, nibbling her ear quickly and making her giggle.

"I don't really remember," she lied subtly. She didn't remember the words exactly, not really making it a lie, but she did remember the context. She had wished for everyone to be happy, and for their adventures to continue. That a common goal would keep them together, so that... So that she wouldn't have to leave. "I just wanted everyone to be happy."

Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around her waist and held his fingers atop her stomach. "Well, the wish has more than satisfied me," he said, a little kick from a hidden leg aimed at the new presence resting above it, making his fingers twitch. "Far more."

"I love you too," Kagome sighed, leaning into him.

That day and night was spent in vigorous conversation as everyone savored the presence of the other, and over dinner it was decided that Sango and Miroku would return with Kohaku to the newly restored demon slayers fortress, where they would most likely live with Sango's loved ones. The next morning, their things were packed, and Kagome found herself crying as she watched her friends disappear in the horizon; their sights on her probably having failed a while ago, but she could still make out their figures and some colors over the distance.

She had wanted to go with them. She really, truly did. But with the possibility of her giving birth soon, she had to stay in her established home, a newly built home into which only she and Inu-Yasha were to enter. Almost like her den, so to speak, where the infant could come into the world with the scents of its parents being the first to imprint the baby's memory and sense of identification. Also, Kagome wasn't going to be the first to suggest to Sango to stay here while knowing that her life-long home was restored and her family alive and healthy again. Never. She just hoped she would make it back in time for the birth of her first child.

"Thinking deeply again?" Inu-Yasha asked, bringing Kagome back to the present as his arm claimed her back and waist.

"A little," she smiled, wiping away a tear. "What, am I not allowed to even think anymore?"

"Well, if so, you might be easier to deal with..."

"You pompous, arrogant, self-righteous jack-a-" she ranted, but his lips claimed hers, and although she enjoyed it she still wanted to sock him for still using that technique to shut her up, and then hit herself for letting it work every time.

**(Somewhere very far away)**

Just when the relieving calm of familiar routine was settling in, Lord Sesshomaru found in its place an odd lacking.

"My Lord?"

He turned his molten eyes to the girl riding atop Ah-Un, the question not hidden within her features. He had stopped.

"Rin, would you like to pick the flowers of the nearby field?"

"Thank you, my Lord!" she cheered, urging Ah-Un ahead so as to join her, and to lead her to this apparently present field, and Jaken following unbidden to watch over her, as would be his usual task.

This left Sesshomaru to find solace within the solidarity of his presence in the forest. Allowing himself some release, he sighed, and closed his eyes, feeling the sun speckle his face through the trees in its noon warmth.

He was missing something. He had power, and the techniques to utilize that power. He attained his arm in a night, rather than needing to wait for it to grow back. Now, he had all he needed to reclaim his father's lands from the petty demons which overruled it in his absence. He would have more power then, with respect and acknowledgment of his power from thousands of minions as he united his lands with his iron fists.

He was a man of power. Not a man of love.

And yet, at the very twinge of his heart, his minds eye flashed to him his true desires. A glimpse of curves, a flushed face, even that demonic little smile, and to accompany all of this was the sound of heavy breathing, and the ghostly feel across his fingers of her moist skin which radiated the heat of her passion, and-

He blocked away the thoughts within the same instant they lived. And, he did a good job of sealing it away again, even controlling his physical reactions. But, there was one thing he could never get rid of.

He could smell her. Everywhere, he could smell that arousing hanyou who claimed him as her own. Smell in the scent of her luscious blood which seeped through the skin of her wonderful body, hot and wanting against hi-

Again, he suppressed his thoughts. If he wasn't a demon of the highest of bloodlines, he swore that insanity would have set in long ago. Still, suppress as he would, his attentions ignored the actions of his hand, which stroked the beads around his neck.

He was missing something. Something which caused him great agony in body, mind and honor, and yet great pleasure. She was the only one who he had weakness for, and although he hated it, that weakness meant that she was yet another power which he could add to his life. One he could mold as his own.

And so his eyes focused yet again, looking ahead in the direction they had been heading.

At his own pace, and at the pace of his flower-picking charge, he was heading back for her. The only one who could teach him mortification in too ample of doses…

**(A few woods and streams away)**

"It's so... fucking -gasp- HOT!!"

"Stop that," Reiki repeated herself, hiking further ahead as Hikari literally climbed the 45 degree slope with her hands. "Just be thankful that this era has no global warming..."

"No!" she cried, finally just falling to her stomach. "I can't go on. I have no more strength!"

"You're a hanyou..."

"_I don't care_!" she hissed, rolling onto her back. "I'm tired and sweaty and feel icky, and I'm not moving from this spot unless you carry me!"

Reiki, as she stared at her flatly, watched as her friend's eyes widened with the idea and she turned a nigh-innocent grin at her half-dragon friend.

"Can you, like, _fly_ us there??" she inquired with her huge curious purple eyes.

"No," Reiki scolded, turning back and walking on.

"I thought you loved me, bitch!" Hikari wailed.

"Not THAT much I don't," Reiki retorted, before stopping. "Do you smell that?"

There was no answer.

"Hika-?" Reiki looked back, only to see a little dust where her friend once lay 'exhausted' on the ground. "Well, didn't _that_ mating instinct just kick in..." and she turned towards where the scent came from. "HAVE FUN WITH YOUR **REAL** MATE!!!!!"

"Fuck off!" came her friend's voice faintly from the distance.

Reiki chuckled. "Well, now that that burden's gone..." She stretched out her wings and was carried backwards into the sky by the uphill draft. Upon reaching a great height and seeing how fast Hikari was booking it, Reiki supposed she'd reach Kaede's village about the same time Hikari went barreling into Sesshomaru's abdomen.

About ten minutes passed before Reiki could see the village, and with a little more grace, as Nai had her practicing, she landed on the roof.

"What was that?" Inu-Yasha asked, sitting up out of bed where he had laid with Kagome's back against his chest.

"A bird?" she asked, half asleep.

"Birds don't weigh over a hundred pounds..."

"Maybe it's Koga..."

At that, Inu-Yasha growled, and before Kagome could react he had jumped up and punched a hole through the roof to confront the wolf. He stood on the tile, but instead of the arrogant mangy wolf he saw a most startled Reiki sitting on her ass not 3 feet away.

"You could have hurt me, you fucker!" she bellowed. Before he could respond she pointed at him, yelled something, and he went flying off the roof.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked, opening the flap just in time to see him land on his back, smoke swirling off his chest.

"How do you like _that_!" Reiki demanded from the edge of the roof, sitting doggy-style as her twenty claws latched over the side, tail wagging slightly above and clicking against the tile. "And to think that's my greeting after coming all this way to tell you who's finally showed up again!"

"YOU'RE the one who finally showed up again!" Inu-Yasha grumbled, getting up. "Where's the other one?"

"That's not important!" Reiki barked, jumping down. She got up in his stubborn-twisted face, and bit out "Naraku's back."

**(Somewhere else -I need to get more creative with these-)**

_"SEXY-SESSHY-SEXY-SESSHY-SEXY-SESSHY-SEXY-SESSHY-SEXY-SESSHY-SEXY-SESSHY-SEXY-SESSHY!!"_ Hikari cheered herself on, bulleting onward despite her sunset hindered vision. At least she was fast enough to dart around the nearby trees before becoming quite familiar with them. _"__**SEXY**__-SESSHY-SEXY-"_ and then a very non-tree item came into view. "**SESSHY!!!!!**"

Claws extended for full gripping capacity, she flung herself blindly upon her prey and latched on.

"ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!!!" she wailed, nuzzling the long silky strands. Something was a little different though… She was gripping something very… _round._

She opened her eyes innocently to see a very perturbed fire horse, blowing steam at her as she clutched to his ass lovingly.

Putting the somewhat disturbing thought of having just nuzzled a horse's ass, Hikari immediately jumped onto his back and hugged his neck. "ENTAI!!!"

The horse huffed in shock. Who _was_ this disturbing creature??

"Oh, wait, I forgot Entai was killed..." she fake-sobbed for a grand total of two seconds before brightening up. "Okay!" she giggled, straddling him. "'I want you'! And your new name is Entai!"

He was not expecting a curious presence to come around his neck…

"Now, take me to my Sexy-Sesshy-kun!"

And, just like that, he went leaping into the air in the direction of… Something. He was very shocked that he was doing her bidding, as he was the one to pick his masters like any other self-respecting member of his species, not the other was around… But then, that meant she was powerful, and if she was powerful, then he would have picked her anyway. So, he went onward, as his passenger played with his mane of fire and rubbed her face in it as though it were the finest of fabrics.

"Soooo pretty!" she giggled, keeping her seat easily thanks to all those years of raising horses. "Hey Entai! I'm half unicorn, think we can have flaming horse babies??"

He huffed with exasperation.

"Yeah, I guess birthing them would give me a permanent hair removal down there," she admitted, disappointed. Oh well, at least she found someone to carry her pregnant ass around. But, that didn't last long, as they were descending. She looked down to see a slivery-blue display of wind captured hair flag her attention bellow, and without further ado, she jumped from Entai's back.

The sound of something falling made Sesshomaru look up, and he saw lustful purple eyes just before what felt like the weight of the world wrapped around his neck and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed, looking back with everyone else as the earth vibrated with a sudden 'boom'.

"A demonic aura!" Jaken exclaimed. "My Lord Sesshomaru is engaging in combat without me!"

The little toad demon went running ahead, whilst Rin stayed where she was, knowing Sesshomaru wouldn't want her around if something dangerous was happening.

_"I'm coming my Lord!" _Jaken shouted in his head. _"Not that you require the help of this lowly servant or anything, but I'll be there!"_ And, with the pushing aside of a few bushes, he saw a very Sesshomaru-shaped hole in the road. "My LORD!" he cried over the edge, seeing at the bottom a most unwanted sight. "Oh… Ew… It's _her_." With that, he waddled off to go scour his eyes clean. Maybe if he just removed his eyes he'd be spared for a few months of having to see his lord being forced whilst on his back into copulating with a pregnant hanyou…

* * *

**(Short lemon)**

(Hikari: "Short?!")

* * *

"Oh!" Hikari moaned over him, having already dug his member free of his clothing and using it as a target for her savored bouncing. "I've missed you too!"

"This is _hardly_ befitting," he growled, cracking his somewhat displaced neck back into place. He glared at her bobbing form, noticing something out of place other than the walls of dirt surrounding them. "Have you gained weight?"

Without breaking her rhythm, she slapped him. "It's YOUR fucking pup!"

The news shocked him more than the slap. So much so that Hikari suddenly found her ride gone.

* * *

**(End of lemon)**

(Reiki: "Haha."

Hikari: **SLAP!**)

* * *

"God DAMMIT!!" she bellowed. She would have done more, but she had to catch a very green glowing clawed hand right before it could pierce her stomach. "**SESSHOMARU!!!** LOVE our children, don't HURT them!" Considering this command, she added, "love, cherish, and protect them. NEVER kill them, or have them assassinated or anything, or I WILL make you castrate yourself a new layer!"

"There's _more_ than one!" he seethed at her plurality, completely overlooking the threat with his venomous hand held poised just inches away but unable to do her harm; despite her own hands having been removed, which infuriated him even further. Her abdomen moved, as though the pup in her would fight him back, and he growled.

"I don't know!" she barked sharply in reply, before smiling. "I'll be making sure it's not an only child in the future though!" And, she began to fondle him back to life, and would have succeeded if not for his impeccably bad timing.

"What on earth do you hope to gain from this Sesshomaru _now_?"

She looked up at him, brushing it aside. "It HAS been a while you know..."

"You are hardly worthy of this one's arousal while bearing pup."

He was rather surprised that she gave up, but expected the worse when she snapped a 'STAY' at him, propped herself against the walls, lifted her booted foot behind herself as far as she could, and before he knew it he was seeing stars as he went cork-screwing parallel to the ground above; his head drilling against the dirt not even noticeable compare to this new world of pain directly in the groin region. Maybe she would bear his _only_ child...

"You FUCKING **jackass**!! Arrogant, self-righteous pompous INGRATE!!! Just STAY DOWN THERE until I FEEL BETTER!!!"

Silent, Hikari got in a few satisfied hand wipes before she doubled over. "Ooooh!" she whined. "I HATE cramps!" And with that, she was gone, and Sesshomaru was left to contemplate within his grand tunnel six feet below the surface the value of life and his life goals now that he had a half dog, quarter human, quarter _unicorn_ pup on the way.

"This Sesshomaru is comfortable with burial..."

**(In the field)**

"Master Jaken? Have you been crying?" Rin asked innocently when he broke into her little clearing of flower-picked ground. She had only seen his coming by his staff of two heads waving above the yellow pedals.

"No," he almost wept in reply, flopping down.

"Oh," she breathed, looking at him sideways. "Why are your eyes red?"

He sighed, looking at the sky. "Little brat," he addressed her. "Do you know where babies come from?"

"From their mommies," Rin replied innocently.

"Well, that hanyou woman who called herself your mommy is pregnant."

"REALLY?!" Rin laughed merrily. "Is Lord Sesshomaru the daddy?!"

"Probably," Jaken sniffled. His depression was shortly replaced with shock when a long ear piercing squeal dragged through his head like sand paper.

"When are they coming!" Rin asked, shaking Jaken excitedly. He fell over with X's for eyes though, her scream literally knocking him senseless. "Master Jaken?"

**(In the woods)**

"God, these cramps are HORRIBLE!" Hikari whined. "I'm pregnant though! I shouldn't be having these!" Her eyes widened when a certain moistness suddenly drenched her pants. "EWW!! FUCK!! EWEWEWEW!!!!! SESSHY!! Come here and help me birth your fucking pup!"

(Hikari: "Oh... Lovely... My water broke... That was more information than necessary…"

Reiki: "Oh well.")

**(Back at Kaede's place)**

"I don't CARE if he's back!" Inu-Yasha informed a shocked Reiki, not even three seconds after she announced as much.

"… What?"

"Yeah, he's been stripped of his power," Kagome supported. "Remember the wish?"

"But," Reiki stuttered. "But, but, but what about the whole revenge thing!"

"Revenge?" Inu-Yasha and Kagome asked.

"You know," Reiki egged on. "The whole 'I'll disguise like your lover and betray you both' scheme??"

They stared at her like she had just sprouted another head.

"The reason you were pinned to a tree for fifty years!" she burst out.

"Yep, she's lost it," Kagome whispered to Inu-Yasha.

"You think she ate the short one?" her mate questioned back.

"I _can_ hear you!" Reiki fumed.

"I have ten yen that say she did," Kagome continued.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER KIKYO?!?!"

There was silence.

"THE REASON YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH USING YOUR SWORD!!"

More silence, then…

"Make that twenty yen," Inu-Yasha replied.

"Oh, go to hell!" Reiki fumed before taking to the sky.

They watched her go, then looked at one another.

"You have a roof to fix," Kagome stated shortly.

"Keh!"

_"Idiots,"_ Reiki grumbled to herself, flying for Hikari. _"How could they forget such a thing! Sheesh! I mean, their lives would have been totally different if not for-!"_

There was an odd smell on the air. "Hikari! How dare you do that without its future aunt around!!" And she went doubly quick.

**(Walking around randomly)**

"Waking up with you was NOT on the agenda!" Kurai bitched as they continued onward. "And the things you were doing with your tongue were WAY out of line!!"

"What? Reiki tastes good, you can't blame me for trying in my sleep... And besides, you seemed to like it at first with the way you wrenched my hair and demanded I go lower! THAT woke me up rather quickly!"

"That's taken out of context! Besides, Hikari and I fucked all night but you didn't see ME sneaking up on YOUR ass!!"

"At least all the action on you stopped _there_! Were you so preoccupied to not notice your _own _hand! I bet you were shocked to not find a breast or two!!"

"Almost as shocked as I was to find balls instead of pussy!"

"SEE!! You WERE reaching up MY ass too! Oh, and at least you weren't the one grabbed like you were squatting over a starving animal and you were the fruit tree! God, if I wasn't awake BEFORE..."

"Do you have any idea how disorienting it is to think your making out with a girl when you grab somebody else's family jewels? It's fucking weird!!"

"Well, how would you like to be awake while your best friend is yanking your face towards his crotch while your 'jewels' got pin cushioned!! Gee, you call that disturbing, but it still wasn't enough to wake YOU up! 'Oh, yes, I LIKE it when my victims scream!' THAT'S fucked up man! I'm feeling sorry for women now!"

"No, they like it... Gee! You should have woke me up! I was still half asleep!"

"I was **screaming**!"

"And I LIKED it! Why would I wake up to screaming if I'm having such an arousing dream?!"

"Oh, I noticed it was arousing, even WITH balls in your hand!"

"No, I think THEN I started groping your chest."

"... You remember that?!" Nai demanded.

"Only the better parts, yes," Kurai admitted. "This conversation ends here..."

**(End of chapter!)**

Hikari: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That one worked out better than I could have hoped for! Oh, and about my giving birth, how DARE you end it there! Oh, god, I'm having sympathy pains!"

Reiki: "Oh, hush, the next chapter is just one click away!"

Hikari: -click-


	18. Babies: The Devil's Advocates

**SCROLL EIGHTEEN**

_Babies: The Devil's Advocates_

* * *

(Hikari: "Now THAT'S the title I've wanted to see!"

Reiki: "I know… I'm sure you're not the only one.")

"Oh, GOD!! I HATE you!!! HATE YOU HATE YOU HATE YOU!!!!"

"Silence yourself!" Sesshomaru actually roared at her in frustration. Helping to birth pups was NOT in the job description of his species, and her yelling at him with such baffling ideas such as 'never touch me again, you regal son of a bitch' and 'if I live through this you're going to live to regret it' (the last part he had no disagreement with) did not help the situation anymore. _"Perhaps I should commit sepuku to spare myself the indignity and torment..."_

He was saved, however, when a shrill voice rang down from the sky like that of a dark angel, "I'm here!!! Don't let it come out yet!!!!"

"Oh, thank GOD!!! What the hell TOOK you so long?!" Hikari snarled as Reiki merrily landed with a bounce.

"Okay Sesshy! I've got it from here!" the dragon halfling guaranteed. He began to turn heel, if not for a certain something...

"YOU... are STAYING... for your FUCKING HEIR'S BIRTH!!"

And, thusly, it was decided that he sit at her side, begrudgingly holding her hand, as Reiki finished the job with inborn womanly knowledge.

**(About three hours later)**

"Damn, I thought guys were bad with this sort of thing," Reiki commented. "But really, did he HAVE to pass out??"

"LOOK at my precious little cherubs!!!"

Hikari walked with Reiki towards a stream, exhausted and quite dirtier than need be, with one baby in each arm and looked down at them lovingly as they snuggled into their mother. It would have been the perfect picture had you not known her character. "It's going to be SO much fun naming them!!"

"I'll have Miroku pray for them then..." Reiki joked, not expecting Hikari to actually bare her teeth at that with a vicious snarl.

"Not even the GODS are getting MY babies!!!"

"... Change of subject!" Reiki beamed with delight as the stream came into view, carefully taking the babies. "Once you're done bathing, I think you should wrap yourself in Sesshomaru's haori. Most of your clothes need to be burned they're so ruined..."

"Oh, I'm going to wear it," Hikari giggled, marching into the water. "AFTER I'm done with the bastard who hasn't satisfied me for over a month! Oh, DAMN, it's COLD!!!"

Reiki blinked at the unicorn-halfling with something similar to shock. "Are you sure sex is such a good idea?" she questioned, "I mean... You just GAVE BIRTH!!"

Hikari looked at her with a flat stare, not ceasing her scrubbing, before answering, "I'm half unicorn, I heal fast. Okay, give me my daughter!"

"A-hah-ha-ha..." Reiki laughed half heartedly, thinking of a way to make light of her discomfort while handing over the girl. "I suppose he's big enough anyway?"

"Was there ever a doubt?" Hikari asked honestly, cooing soothingly to the little baby as she began to cry over the cooler-than-need-be water.

"I try not to think of the once great Sesshomaru in that manner..." Reiki jested, taking the initiative to wash Hikari's son for her.

"You better not!" Hikari agreed, anger flaring into her purple eyes. "He's MINE, BITCH! Oh! I'm sorry my little darling angel, mommy isn't yelling at you!"

When the babies were done being washed Hikari coddled them closely as they walked back to Sesshomaru.

"Have fun with him," Reiki wished. And just like that Hikari handed over the babies and left with her mate in tow (literally), and Reiki finally got a good look at her new niece and nephew.

Both of them had a half moon marking on their foreheads, the same color as their renowned father, as were the single stripes adorning each cheek and the solid line of color above their eyelids. However, the crescent moons gracing their brows was weighed down, tips pointing up, and on the little girl there was a small bump forming just within that encircling. Reiki smiled, knowing what that meant, and sat down to look them over more comfortably.

Laying the shivering boy in her warm lap she held the girl, favoring her at the moment for her puppy ears, which lay flat over her short silver hair, having yet to pop up.

Reiki, with a smile, tried to lift one of those little weak flaps of skin, hoping it would flap a few times like Inu-Yasha's always would, but the girl's little fingers grabbed her own. Reiki looked to see little richly purpled eyes look sleepily at her clawed hand, pupils slitted with the first drink of sunlight.

"Hi little angle!" Reiki cooed, completely enthralled with the whole situation.

She could have sworn that the girl glowered at her before digging her sharp little claws into her flesh, and Reiki bit her lip.

"Yep..." she growled, holding back the yelp. "You're your mother's kid..."

Reiki shifted the pup to disentangle from her flesh, noticing as she supported her rump the absence of a tail, and once successful she grabbed Hikari's shirt (which had been discarded to spare it from the mess) and wrapped the little demon securely in its dark fabrics before switching the pups positions.

"I thought you two were twins..." Reiki mumbled, smirking around the finger she sucked sorely as she saw his pointy ears laying against his silvery hair.

As though knowing he were being addressed, the boy slit open his very Sesshomaru-like eyes, and the only difference Reiki could spot was that his pupils bore the circle of a human's.

"So... Are you two hanyous or demons or what?" Reiki asked, not expecting an answer and actually getting more when they both gave her a flat stare. "... Well, I ask because, ah, well, because there's a fifty percent chance of each..."

Reiki flinched when something wiggled against her palm, and holding the boy aloft by the pits of his arms she looked at his backside and saw the short fluffy stub of a growing silver tail swishing merrily. "Ah... Are you a full demon then?"

The little boy let out the barest of growls as his answer and his sister responded in kind, defending her sibling. "Okay then..." Reiki said, grabbing Hikari's clean black hoodie and wrapping up the boy and placing the two down next to each other.

"I guess that's answer enough."

She continued to watch the two newborns as they snuggled against each other and began to fall asleep in the warm sunlight.

"Aren't they adorable?"

"GYEAH!!!" Reiki screamed, startled by Hikari appearing behind her without any warning.

Before anything else could be said, the wailing of two irritated, sleepy demons broke into their eardrums. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!" Hikari screeched while shoving Reiki out of the way and picking up her babies. "It's okay... Mommy's here and she won't let the evil lizard-lady disturb you again..." Hikari, wrapped in Sesshomaru's haori and coddling her offspring yet again, left a very shaken Reiki sitting in the dirt. "Oh! I guess you're hungry! ... HEY!!! NO CLAWS!! ... There we go-OW!! Fucking fangs!!"

"Well..." Reiki muttered, eyes narrowing. "THAT was rude..." She sensed something coming from behind and turned, on guard. There before her stood a most disturbed, messed up, half naked and weary Sesshomaru, and he gave her a flat, impatient look.

"..."

"..."

"You look like hell," Reiki commented, not falling out of her defenses.

"Tell me, hanyou," Sesshomaru sneered in his usual tone. "How would YOU expect to feel upon seeing birthed from that woman the spitting image of yourself?"

Reiki faltered, landing on her ass, and laughed. "Oh!! That's right! Your son was born first!! He looks exactly like you too, save for the pupils! Oh, gawd, no WONDER you passed out!"

"This Sesshomaru," he growled, closing off her laughs effectively. "Did NOT pass out."

"Oh, but I saw it!" Reiki jested as he continued to walk after Hikari.

"Those who live to see such a thing," he informed calmly, "do not live to speak of it."

"I see," Reiki mumbled "_happy bunch here..."_.

"Then start praying that you did not."

Reiki just rolled her eyes and said, "The ego of that man can't even be POKED without him thinking it's going to go avalanching down hill..."

"It's the forces of natural selection..."

"... Wait," Reiki gasped, "was that a JOKE?!"

His glare proved her otherwise, and she swallowed once he turned his bare back to her again, revealing a few sex-scars from Hikari which were too deep to heal properly.

"Well, I guess that collar counters you PERFECTLY then!"

"That infernal woman did not order me to spare your snide remarks, lizard."

"I AM **NOT **A LIZARD!! God..." Reiki mumbled, sitting down again and letting him walk away. "I wonder how many Sisyphus' he has trying to roll their rocks up that mountainous ego..."

A shout from deep in the words could be heard screaming, _"Kill her and I'll CASTRATE you!!!!! And I'm nursing, go away!! HEY!! GIVE HER BACK!!!!"_

_"This Sesshomaru is not the one killing her if she just so happens to land uncomfortably within a tree..."_

_"SIT!!"_

And thusly, the chillins of Hikari learn that men are indeed below women, and her daughter gave her first sinister giggle over which Hikari cooed and awed for a grand total of ten minutes whilst encouraging her to do it again for everyone to hear.

Of course, Sesshomaru had listening placed last on his agenda, and Reiki got bored waiting, and it was then that Hikari was struck with a rather shockingly belated thought.

In five second flat, a very frightened Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were granted their first sights of their Lord's heritage.

"RIN!!!" Hikari greeted all too merrily to her adopted daughter. "I want you to meet your new brother and sister!"

Rins's squeal of delight completely overshadowed Jaken's stuttering shock and Ah-Un's snort of lacked interest, and the child began to jump around with her fists balled in excitement.

"I'm so happy!" she cheered. "What are their names mommy!"

Hikari opened her mouth to reply proudly, and her jaw dropped when she drew a blank. "I don't know," she muttered to herself, staring up at the sky as though seeing the face of the gods laughing at her. "I... I can't decide..."

"Here," Reiki offered, handing over a English-to-Japanese translator dictionary. "I'm sure this will he-"

She couldn't continue though, as her windpipes were finding it hard to stay open under the crushing embrace, the pups dangling by the napes of their necks in their mother's grasp against Reiki's back and looking curiously at the wings which were shivering and slowly turning from a healthy reddish brown to a bluish gray...

Hikari finally let go or Reiki (and without noticing, the pups) and continued to tap her finger against her chin while skimming through the dictionary. "Hmmm... There's no doubt that my little girl is going to be named Kari... As for the boy..." She glanced over her shoulder to see said child hanging on for dear life to a crying and dancing in pain Reiki's hair while Kari was attached to one wing. "I think Shitau would be perfect for him!!" Shutting the book closed with a snap Hikari turned to Rin, who was waiting patiently with a few worried glances toward Reiki, and announced, "The girl is Kari and the boy is Shitau!"

"Oh, great!" Reiki laughed, sitting down to concentrate on very sharp little claws, "I have the PERFECT nickname for him then... Little Shit!"

"Do and I will hurt you," Hikari barked as Reiki tried to pry the children from her hair and out of her wings.

"Are they full demon?" Rin asked spontaneously, and again Hikari opened her mouth proudly only to find she had no words to fill it. Although, that didn't long.

"SESSHY!! Come here!" And just like that the proud demon lord found himself at heel and attentive, and he snarled for it. "Sesshy, are they full demons?" Hikari asked delightedly.

Sesshomaru gave a sidelong scowl at his offspring, watching as they twirled lazily from random parts of the hanyou, ensnared. His nose wrinkled slightly before answering, "More or less..."

Hikari glared at him. "Well? Which is it??"

Letting out a deep sigh, Sesshomaru replied, "They're full blooded demons..."

A sudden smile spread across her face as she snatched both children from Reiki's person (with a few shouts on her part) and snuggled them with motherly affection.

"This is PERFECT!" Hikari said happily while approaching Sesshomaru. "Now you don't have to worry about a half-demon becoming your heir!"

"These THINGS are NOT going to inherit the Western Lands."

Hikari froze her ministrations as the words hit her.

"Not the best of decisions there Sesshy-boy," Reiki commented lazily from the tree line. Before he could cease that hanyou's always correct blathering once and for all, he found himself kissing the earth before Hikari's feet once more. And to say the least, he didn't like it...

"I!" Hikari began, actually sitting on his bent back, "am YOUR mate! Therefore, everything you have is half mine, if not more, and that means your fucking lands! From WHATEVER direction they may be! And being the Lady of these lands which I haven't seen, that means I may deem your son the heir! Got it!!"

"Rin! Honey!" Reiki laughed in a very fake manner as she scooped up the dumbfounded girl. "Come over hear, there's a field a few miles away I'd like to show you!" And with that, they just barely escaped the flare of Sesshomaru's demonic aura as it drowned the area in chilled darkness.

"... Nighttime already?" Hikari pondered aloud, looking curiously at their surroundings. "Hey, where is everyo-" She stiffened on her fleshy seat as it began to move. "Humph! Sit boy!"

Nothing happened.

"... Sesshy?"

"My name," Sesshomaru bit out, actually rising a few inches and making Hikari yelp in surprise. "Is NOT Sesshy!"

Hikari turned to catch a glimpse of his face, but she suddenly found her neck gripped in a prison of talons. He held her aloft, eyes glowing reflectively within the darkness of his aura.

"S-" she gasped, legs kicking. "Sit!"

The beads around his person glowed a fiery blood color in response, and his joints buckled slightly, but he remained standing, and tightened his grip.

"Oh... S-Shit!"

His eyes narrowed even more, and his grip shifted to limit her speech capabilities.

"You," he growled, "should not have revoked your command." He studied the slight widening of her eyes, and smirked ever so slightly. "I shall enjoy hearing you scream in pain as you near but not cross the brink of death."

He let go, her flesh and hair slipping past his glowing claws, and as she gasped for breath on the ground he sent her sprawling away with a precise kick, and formed his acid whip while staring icily at her back, shrouded in his haori.

_"WHY did I have to tell him he could hurt me all that time ago during that fantastic rut?!"_ Hikari screamed in her head as her lungs yet screamed for air. She didn't even take into account being on the ground until a searing slash lanced across her back.

Her entire body went hot, and from the cut the icy needles of agony shot to the tips of her body and back, settling to burn in the parted flesh, all in the time it took for her to breath in to scream out in pain.

"You call yourself," he addressed, striking her again and watching her entire body spasm, "the mate of this Sesshomaru," **SNAP** "when you have not even received" **CRACK** "the mating mark!" He was considering cutting off a limb, since that was a survivable injury, but decided her body was more pleasing with all limbs in tack, so he merely parted her pale skin with his acid whips to add the emphasis to his words. "You are not noticed... In these lands... What value do you hold... To actually prove beneficial... To me! ... You bear my first pups... Without being a legitimate mate! ... And furthermore, this Se-!" He couldn't continue when a drop of her blood hit his lip upon his recoiling of the whip, and without even a second thought his tongue darted out to take in the small morsel of heaven. _"God dammit!"_

Sesshomaru was rudely reminded of the effects of the girls blood when his member sprang into life, nothing else needed but a drop of blood and a bit of dominance. "_This female will surely be the death of this Sesshomaru, but not until she serves her purpose to the fullest."_

Hikari, on the other hand, was all but writhing and rolling around with the pain as her skin began to seal. "_God DAMMIT!! That son of a bitch knows where to hit!!"_

Avoiding having grit catch into her flesh, she remained on her stomach, cursing him for doing this and cursing herself for finding some pleasure in it, and was rather shocked when a warm hand sneaked against her abdomen and pulled her out of his tattered and bloodied haori.

"Sesshomaru?"

He grabbed with his free hand a fistful of her purple-silver hair and arced her back into a lavishing kiss, which included a bite on the lip for his pleasure alone...

"Mother fucker!" Hikari cursed against his lips.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the bitter statement from the unicorn and replied flatly, "So it would seem..." He watched in dark pleasure as the one eyebrow rose in confusion on the girls face. That is, until he placed her on all fours...

"Wait a second!" Hikari shouted back at him as much as she could without further tearing open her injuries. "You beat me, then you fuck me?? This is a SICK case of spouse abuse!!"

"Good thing that you are not my spouse then?" he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm, and he pulled her hair yet again to expose her neck. There was ample blood on her back, but it already lay drying and exposed to the air. Just millimeters under her skin and he could smell it, fresh from the source, calling him in the way only it could. "But, I'll let you be my bitch."

Hikari growled low in her throat at the statement. _"I am NOT somebody's sex toy, no matter WHO they think they are!!"_ Eyes narrowed with resolve, she waited until she could feel breath on her neck to make her move.

As soon as Sesshomaru's face was close enough, Hikari snapped her head back, smashing it into Sesshomaru's nose. A sickening crack was heard and she could feel warm moister splatter her back, but she didn't wait for him to come to his senses.

Spinning around from her dominated position, Hikari then proceeded to beat Sesshomaru repeatedly on his already broken nose. "You arrogant, selfish, spoiled-rotten, PUPPY!!!! Don't ever think that just because I love you that I'll take THIS kind of treatment!!!"

Sesshomaru, not able to see her for the blood in his eyes, began to collect his demonic aura from around them to throw it down upon her, hopefully enough to render her unconscious. He saw with his senses the darkness of his power surrounding them, and the gray target of her being over him. Gathering enough, he began to send it down, but she disappeared.

_"What is this?"_ he thought, another fist smashing into his face. _"She can't have transformed!"_

His aura struck, and he felt her body weigh down upon his own with the force, and took another punch.

"You cocky bastard!" she snarled, her figure turning gray again. To his shock though, it got more gray, and grayer, and it started to get lighter. "How DARE you use such a sneaky attack on ME!" She was a glowing figure, blinding him from where she sat on his chest, still beating his face.

Speaking of, he caught her clawed fists in his own, and her figure flashed even brighter. When it seemed her body couldn't hold it anymore, it shot in a thin beam into the sky.

"I'm going to show you," she began, and he could tell without seeing that she was smiling, "why my name means LIGHT!!!"

For being so small, that beam of light seared his own dark essence as it darted up into the air, battling and leaving a gray void between the two. He sensed as it broke through this own, half a mile in the air, and it took him a moment to put a mental image to what it did next, in part because Hikari felt like drawing her knee quickly into this chin. That light 'burst' above his aura, and it began to ripple down the outside of his own.

_"Useless,"_ he scoffed to himself, seeing sparks scatter across this battle of auras. Then Hikari did the damnest thing... She giggled. And for some reason, that invoked fear which he didn't let show.

Hikari's maleficent giggle turned into out right wicked laughter as Sesshomaru's scent reached her nose. "Now, puppy," she said while turning her now rich scarlet gaze upon his form, "we shall see who truly is the dominant one..."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the challenge and he attempted to forcefully expand his aura even further. You could only imagine his horror as he felt it retract instead... He snarled fiercely and continually attempted to flare his aura in vain.

Hikari continued to contract his aura with her own and was positively delighted with the stench of fear from his person. The sight of his blood splattered on his face and chest filled her with joy, but it wasn't enough. She needed to see ALL of his blood... Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she tugged his head to one side, forcefully exposing his neck in submission. "This is the end for you, mutt." But just as her teeth grazed his neck, something made her hesitate.

Hikari shivered, feeling odd. "I'm hot..." she pondered to herself. "And... I'm restraining Sesshy in more ways than one?" Although this was awesome beyond belief, she instinctively pulled back, resulting in a complete disappearance of her light and letting him go. However, his own aura, having fought against her own, now exploded beyond it's normal capacity and beyond his reach, basically leaving him without energy as it all went flying to be absorbed by lesser demons. "Damn it," he thought before a new kind of darkness swam in.

"Wow," Hikari sighed, staring at a bloody, broken, and now unconscious Sesshomaru. "Either this is just sad or I really AM kick ass!!" She looked around to find someone to gloat to, and found the perfect audience...

Kari and Shitau...

(Hikari: "Yes, my babies, you shall learn from the best! And the best are your mommy and aunt! ... Where ARE you in this?"

Reiki: "I don't know... Let's find out...")

**(End of chapter!)**

Hikari: "I'm hating your cliffies!"

Reiki: "Just read on then! Please tell us how you're liking it so far!"


	19. The End?

**SCROLL NINETEEN:**

_The End?_

* * *

(Hikari: -gasp!- "Really?! ALREADY?!"

Reiki: "Yep! We're wrapping things up for now!"

Hikari: "NO!! How the fuck do you expect to sum everything up in one last chapter!"

Reiki: "Well, see, that's the beauty of it..."

Hikari: "???"

Reiki: "I _don't_ expect to..."

Hikari: "... Ooo-ho-ho-ho, you're a BITCH! NO CLIFFIES!!!"

Reiki: "Haha, we'll see.")

* * *

"Reiki, why did the sky just turn black?" Rin asked, not noticing the half-breed's tense posture and slight sheen of sweat.

"Um... That's just Sesshomaru showing your mommy how much he loves her!" she attempted to lie.

"I don't think so... It felt kinda evil."

Reiki sweat dropped and was about to reply when a very bloody, very naked Hikari stepped out of the forest, talking quite heatedly with her two children.

"Ah! Reiki! THERE you are! And you bring with you my first daughter! Come Rin! Mommy has a lesson for you!"

"How to turn into a nudist in just three days?" Reiki asked.

"No!" Hikari yipped.

"What happened to your Sesshy?" Reiki questioned, a hint of suspicion in her tone.

"Oh! That's just the lesson to be learned!" Hikari cheered gleefully.

"... How about you teach something like that to DEMONS, Hikari... I'm pretty sure altering the perspectives of this era's women could have long term effects..."

"Oh, come on, how bad can it be?"

"It would change the entire culture!"

"Good!" Hikari announced, propping her hands on her fists and regarding the children hanging from her claws against her thighs as much as she would rags. "Maybe then those guys won't go and start that war!"

"World War Two?" Reiki questioned.

"Yeah, that one!"

"That wouldn't help!" Reiki retorted.

Hikari paused and looked at her a moment. "... Why?"

"Well, if you were suggesting that women be stronger now so that they're stronger in the future and have an influence in a decision like that, it's won't work."

"I got that!" Hikari snapped. "I'm asking why it's won't WORK, you stupid lizard!"

"Stop calling me that! And the women YOU'D give rise to would be heartless bitches anyway!" Reiki closed. "So, it WON'T work!"

"Oh, sure, some friend," she scoffed "way to dash my hopes and aspirations in one fatal shot..."

Reiki was about to respond when Hikari pointedly turned her back, giving her the message that the conversation was over and an eyeful as to what had transpired not too far away.

"First things first," Hikari started, grabbing the attention of her two children and Rin. "Always remember that no matter what men say, women are always better in most ways. Especially war. All kinds of it."

"Mommy, if women are so much better then how come men are so much stronger?" Rin questioned.

"So they can serve their purpose as our slaves," Hikari responded with a dark look tinting her eyes. "And only the most suitable of males will be used for breeding!"

"Breeding? What's that mean?"

Hikari snapped out of her daydream and said, "Nothing you need to worry about for another few years..."

"Okay!" Rin said with total acceptance.

Hikari was about to continue when the approach of an all-too-familiar aura started coming there way. Growling low in her throat, she positioned the children so they wouldn't be in his direct view.

"Uh-oh," Reiki muttered. "I don't think this will end well..."

"You can use magic! All I have are my bare hands and a horn!!" Hikari screeched back.

"Are you KIDDING?!" Reiki panicked. "I'm a novice! I can't fight him off for you!"

"Every little bit will help!" Hikari snarled. Kari and Shitau began to snarl at the oncoming aura too.

"I thought you said it would be FUN to see their reactions to this morning!" Reiki whimpered, focusing for an attack.

"Oh, SHIT, I forgot about that!" Hikari gasped. "SHIT! He's going to be EXTRA pissed off!"

"We're going to die!" Reiki sobbed.

"What??" Rin asked shakily.

"Don't you listen to her Rin dear," Hikari giggled. "Remember what I said!"

"Women are better in battle!" she cheered.

"Exactly! Now, take the kids and run away."

"Will do!" Reiki replied, turning tail.

"YOU are STAYING!" Hikari ordered in a growling whisper, waving loving to the trotting off Rin as her nails dug securely into Reiki's tail to keep her there.

"Now," Kurai sighed, "ASIDE from this morning, what will I murder you for?"

A brilliant smile bloomed onto Hikari's face at his ignorance, but it disappeared when rapid scuffling came from behind her, and she suddenly found her legs spread at the ankles and, for lack of balance, she landed on Reiki, who half stood onto her knees and started pleading with "It wasn't her fault! I swear, we're innocent! We didn't even know you existed before she met him and kept him and mated him and-!"

"SHUT UP!!" Hikari roared, clobbering the hell out of Reiki. She then flickered her purple eyes curiously over to Kurai, who was smiling.

"You two are a piece of work," he commented. "Do you think I wouldn't notice that she's given birth after fucking her while she was pregnant for all those weeks?"

Reiki's tears evaporated, and Hikari's jaw dropped... He was right. What the HELL were they thinking.

"I don't trust you," Hikari grumbled. "You're being too nice for starters, and for finishers, you haven't tackled me for a fuck yet. ... And here I am being delivered on a messengers back to you naked!!"

"Well," he sighed, claws suddenly elongating. "I have a few mutts from hell to kill on my mind is all... Any animal mixing with unicorns really is just unforgivable."

Kurai, as though doing this was the natural and forgivable thing, began to calmly walk past Hikari and Reiki, but he was suddenly stopped by his partner's arm.

"Move it or lose it," he snarled.

"But it's just getting good!" Reiki complained as Nai dragged her off.

"No time, we have two babies to find and protect!" he hissed.

"Lose it, eh?" Hikari muttered with a cracked voice. Kurai spared her a look, and saw from behind her strands of silver hair an almost insane glare. "Oh, I've lost it alright!"

The wind shifted, blowing her hair over her face once more, and he smelled something... Odd. Her hair settled, and she grabbed the front of his shirt, and he could honestly say he knew fear when she brought her vicious full-demon face a mere two inches before his own. The whites of her eyes had turned black, and the irises and pupil white, and marring her cheeks were streaks of brilliant light.

"Welcome to hell!" she laughed.

_"Note to self,"_ Kurai thought, receiving, as his first treatment in hell, a swift kick to the groin which grounded him. _"Do not anger mothers or threaten the lives of their children. SEDATE mothers first."_

Hikari, instead of cutting him some slack like she did with Sesshomaru with the whole sit-on-chest-and-beat-in-face routine, picked Kurai up by the collar of his clothing.

"Guess what?" she demanded of him.

Taking it that he couldn't do much more than cup and count reassuringly the presence of both balls, she continued to say "I'm taking the very good guess that I have just turned full demon. And, to enjoy that fact, you are going to have to count more than just your balls. You're going to count cuts, bruises, teeth and BONES when I'm done beating in your worthless ass!"

"But..." he managed.

"What was that?" she asked teasingly.

"But they're tainted! They're _worse _than **humans!"**

"You know, I knew you were a dumb fuck to have fun dumbly fucking..." Hikari actually sighed with disappointment. "But are you really absentminded enough to forget that, for most of my life, I WAS A HUMAN!!!"

Kurai went flying, the sound crack of molars colliding taking the place of his very jaw snapping.

"You better get use to being part human!" Hikari laughed, darting under his sailing form to kick him square in the back and send him flying in another direction. "I mean, we're not THAT bad!" Again she appeared right next to him, and with one fist she slammed his sternum with enough force to crater him.

She caught his hand just in time, and he pushed her back, keeping up. Instead of being scared though, she just got more mad. _"Shit,"_ she thought, _"he DID do it..."_

"Did you really think," he began, brining his other hand in towards her neck, which she blocked, "that you stood a chance winning against my demon self?"

"Yes," she smirked. "I still do."

His face blanked for a moment, studying her.

"SIT YOU BASTARD!!!!"

"ACK!!"

She was highly satisfied to feel his demonic self whisked away.

"Now, you are not allowed to command me, Kurai!" she commanded, filled with victory and demonic aura. "And, you are going to regret ever threatening my children!"

He grumbled something from his position.

"What?" she asked. He did the same, and she bent a little to catch it. Before she knew it she was swept off her feet by a grass-skimming kick in the ankles. "You bastard!" she shouted, thoroughly pissed. "I'm going to-!"

Probably the last thing she ever expected happened then. He caught her shoulders, and before she could react he landed a lavishing kiss upon her lips. Her demonic aura melted right out of her, and for some reason the world spun, and...

Kurai sighed, holding a smiling and temporarily unconscious Hikari in his claws. "If only she weren't so cute and tasty..." An idea struck him, and standing (with some difficulty) he picked her up, and turned, and walked-

Into Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood there, glowering in his mild manner. "Hanyou," he said, "just what are your intentions towards this woman?"

Kurai gave him a flat stare. "Well, I intend to drop her in a river to wake her up, and then fuck her to raise the unicorn population, if you so needed to kn-"

He didn't finish his sentence though, as he kind of had to duck from an early death.

"Hey! What the-" but nothing else could be said as he was too busy dodging poison claws and whips.

"You would dare take something that belongs to this Sesshomaru?" said demon questioned as he managed to drag his claws across the half-breed's chest.

In his pain, Kurai dropped Hikari but couldn't correct his mistake as Sesshomaru began again to come at him relentlessly.

Hikari groaned as she hit the ground and yelped when something cold, hard and heavy struck her side. As she became more aware, she could feel the clash of two auras and was semi surprised to recognize the both of them. _"Men are so fucking stupid..."_ she thought to herself while struggling to sit up. As a small breeze struck her skin she was harshly reminded that she was still nude. Her anger building, partly due to embarrassment, she screamed with the full force of her lungs, "**BOTH **OF YOU **SIT!!!!!"**

Two ear-pleasing thuds smacked the ground on either side of her. "And STAY!" she added, knowing all too well the obstinate ways of men. "You two are so fucking immature that I've absolutely HAD IT!!!! As of now I'm a lesbian!!!!!" Getting shakily to her feet she began to storm off on a windy path when she stopped and came back in the same manner. "And this lesbian desires to be clothed," she stated while ripping off Kurai's shirt and quickly covering herself with it. Before she could fully disappear she called, "And stay the hell away from me and my babies!!!!!"

She stalked off, leaving the once great demons to contemplate their statures as they chewed on the dirt. They were both shirtless, collared, and face down. But, that wasn't about to stop them from gaining SOME sort of an edge on the matter. There was a FEMALE involved!

"So..." Kurai began. "You think she's yours, do you?"

Sesshomaru snarled viciously and replied, "For you to assume any differently is treading on dangerous ground..."

"Nice metaphor there, mutt. I could barely catch it as you ATE that ground." Kurai enjoyed the snarl growing, and continued with "and of course I would claim her as mine. I am the one after all to have dealt with her and protect her while she was pregnant with some bastard's pups. Then again, that protection didn't come for free. We've done everything BUT mark each other, which I will amend once those pups are killed. Best she bear full demon unicorns anyway. Something _natural_."

Sesshomaru's growls faltered at the implications of his woman doing something of THAT nature with another male while PREGNANT, but then it grew twice fold with the comment on his pups. "You presume much, half-breed, to think that this Sesshomaru would stand idly by while a threat was made to his own flesh and blood..." When it was all said and done, Sesshomaru slowly began to regain his feet.

Kurai laughed, sensing his movement and doing the same. "No wonder she fancies you for a frequent bought in the bushes," he chuckled, straining more than the full demon to raise to his unsteady feet, "you're as stubborn and frigged as you look! She must come fleeing to me as often as she does for some FUN. What do YOU have to offer her that I don't anyway? I see no markings of power on you, only of birth rights. Are you not even great enough to claim those rights, let alone her while she walks off unguarded with your heirs?"

Sesshomaru's movements were suddenly free and unrestrained but he didn't wait to wonder how that was possible. Using all of his power, he sped toward his adversary and struck him in the stomach with his poison claws. "And what makes you think that she would desire the power of a HALF-demon as apposed to that a purebred?" He leaped back from Kurai's advances but not without a small wound to his person. "As for the heirs of this Sesshomaru, it seems that their mother is powerful enough to take care of them without any added assistance."

"I'm sure," Kurai bit out, aiming for the cocky bastard yet again, but again only attaining a grazing with his claws. "Yes, I'm sure that you're FULL OF SHIT!" He managed to dodge an attack save for a scrape, and got a good rib shot, but Sesshomaru kicked out of the serious follow through of the attack. "I know your type. You're a fucking DOG, and your nature would never enforce that you protect her! THAT, along with understanding and much more, is what I offer her which you never could." Sesshomaru faltered ever so slightly, and Kurai landed a sound punch against his cheek bone. Sesshomaru gained his footing quickly though, and bringing up his leg used the force of the attack and his own to swing his shin across Kurai's temple, sending them both off balance.

"If that were so, wretch," Sesshomaru began while snapping his whip, "then why is the scent of several females on your person?" His whip lashed out again, wrapping around Kurai's arm. Pulling the whip toward himself, Kurai lost his balance and Sesshomaru sped past to leave four claw marks across his chest.

They probably would have continued to slaughter one another alive, until a very shocking sensation struck.

"She's gone?" they both asked aloud to anyone who might have an answer, and they went speeding off towards where they last sensed her.

A bleeding and battle-ready Sesshomaru was greeted with the sight of Jaken juggling two demon babies, which were clothed in odd garb, as Rin poked at Reiki's abandoned backpack.

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru yelled, reaching down to pick up his children. A shock shot up his arm though, and he retracted his hand. Growling, he continued with "where is she!"

"Ah, my Lord Sesshomaru!" the toad wailed, having the babies removed and placed into more appropriate hands.

"They left," Nai stated, holding the infants. "Hikari came back and saw Reiki with this pile of baby-sized fabrics and trying them on the children. She then realized that some sort of 'hammer space' was in the backpack, cheered, and revoking her being a 'les-be-an' dragged Reiki into the backpack for a... a vacation? Is that what she called it?"

"You're trying to tell me," Kurai began in a sinister tone. "That she and Reiki _disappeared_ through that tiny satchel?!"

"Yeah!" Nai laughed. "Pretty bizarre, isn't it?! The best part is that they locked it somehow from the inside!"

The unicorn hanyou turned to the demon. "This is all _your_ fault!"

"This Sesshomaru disagrees!" he bit back as they continued their brawl. Nai, Rin and Jaken followed on Ah-Un, the dragon beast holding the napping pups by their scruffs in his mouths whilst dragging with them the year's supply of infant clothes and counted the days until the fighting would stop.

**(Floating around... somewhere)**

"This," Hikari began slowly, "is so FUCKING **COOL**!!!"

Reiki and Hikari stood in an abyss of nothing.

"Reiki! Think of anything you want!" Hikari suddenly ordered. "I would but I'm too excited to think straight!"

"I want my backpack..." she growled, and eyes widening in surprise she turned and saw it there on her back.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!" Hikari cackled in the most sadistic and empowered way one could ever imagine. "This is TOO good!! Alright! I want an inflatable Sesshomaru sex toy!"

Nothing happened...

As Hikari cursed and bitched and clawed at the nothingness around and under them Reiki simply said "I want a rule book for this Hammer Space."

It appeared before her, and ignoring her friend's livid spews she read the single page there was to it.

"Hammer Space," she stated, "is the essence of nothing containing everything. It is never filled, and never empties. Those who choose to manipulate these powers must keep in mind that nothing cannot be taken out if it does not currently exist."

"WHAT?!?!" Hikari seethed, grabbing the sheet and re-reading it.

"So, e-bay never lied to you it seems," Reiki smiled, her friend turning the page into confetti. "There really never WAS a Sesshomaru blow up doll!"

"FINE!" Hikari yelled. "Then I have something even BETTER! First off though, I want some appropriate clothes, I'm fucking naked still!!!" And so her 'appropriate' attire happened to be a very sexy pirate-like getup. "Come bitch, we are on a MAN HUNT!!!"

"Starting up that harem already?" Reiki asked, following as the scenery never changed. "So where do you suppose we start?"

"Right THERE!" Hikari yelled, pointing ahead. And, just like that, the inner zipper of the backpack appeared, and a zig zagging beam of light beaconed them to the other side.

**(At Kaede's village)**

"What do you mean they 'disappeared'?" Inu-Yasha asked skeptically, holding the backpack aloft and examining it like it was a prized snake.

"They just did," Nai explained, Sesshomaru and Kurai wreaking havoc through Kaede's village.

"Is everything alright?"

Nai looked to address Sango's father, who just appeared through the door not five feet away. He had decided to come with her and her brother to Kaede's village so that Sango could birth her first child with friends nearby.

"Um," Nai began, looking back to see small fires here and there as Kurai and Sesshomaru continued their battle, "as fine as can be expected, I'm sure."

"So wait, they vanished through here?!" Kagome asked, finally having waddled over, hugging her belly.

"... Yeah?"

She gave Inu-Yasha a glorious look. "Inu-Yasha, care to bury that thing?"

And so it was done. The backpack containing the hanyous who started this miserable era of feudal Japan was buried on the slope of the sacred Mount Fuji, and having a binding spell cast over it to negate their scent and forever hide the item the Inu-Yasha party was allowed a sigh of relief. Turning, they saw various fires for miles on end as the two testosterone driven males continued their battling across Japan.

They all looked at one another.

"Could be worse," Kagome suggested. "Now, let's all go home."

**(End of final chapter!)**

Hikari: -passes out from the shock of this finally happening-

Reiki: "Almost my sentiments exactly... However! We ARE continuing this series! We are going to 'pop up' in a different place now. One you may all be familiar with. Look for Volume II in my story lists if you want to follow us through our favorite movies, video games, anime, manga and more. If you don't think you'll like the other worlds, then look for our return to the Inu-Yasha realm in the future! Thanks for reading!"

Hikari: "I miss my sexy-Sesshy-kun already!"

Reiki: "Oh sheesh... Get over it."


End file.
